The Bond
by the-writer1988
Summary: While Harry returns to his sixth year, James Potter goes on missions with Dumbledore that could eventually lead to the ultimate end of Voldemort. As darkness falls, the bond between them grows stronger, but will it be enough to protect them at the final c
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Bond

**Author: **MissBlackPotter

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **While Harry returns to his sixth year at Hogwarts, James Potter goes on missions with Dumbledore that could eventually lead to the ultimate end of Voldemort. As the second war begins and darkness falls, the bond between father and son grows stronger, but will it be enough to protect them both at the final confrontation?

**Notes: **This is a sequel to Prongs Rides Again. If you have not read that story, then I highly suggest you do as you will not understand anything about this one.

Onto the story!

* * *

**The Bond**

**By MissBlackPotter**

**Prologue**

Trudging up the drive way of Number four Privet Drive, fifteen year old Harry Potter dragged his trunk into the house. He felt depressed but also happy at the same time. The weight of the Prophecy had fallen onto his shoulders, but the thing that made him happy, more happier then he had ever been in the entire world was that his father, James Potter, had returned to life, and had promised to come and collect him in two weeks, as soon as he had received his Auror's certificate.

He was about to drag his trunk up the stairs when Uncle Vernon approached him from behind and gruffly said: "I'll take it from here, boy."

Shrugging Harry let his Uncle take the trunk and haul it upstairs. He knew why the Dursleys were being nice to him. Back at the station James and Sirius, his Godfather, had 'talked' to the Dursleys and being faced with a convicted (now free-man) murderer and a once-to-be-used-dead-guy that they had decided it would not be a good idea to be cruel to Harry as he could easily inform his father and Godfather, and neither of the Dursley's liked the idea that two powerful Wizards would storm their home.

He followed his Uncle into his room, waiting until Vernon had positioned his trunk by the side of his bed, left the room, and then flopped down onto his bed and stared at his ceiling. He was back in this house when his father was alive and well. Though he felt angry at his father for forcing him to come back to this house, he understood his reasoning. James was in training to become an Auror.

Back in 1980 he had been a well known Auror, and a great threat to Voldemort. It had been his skill with magic that had aided James and his wife Lily to evade Voldemort and defy him so many times before they had eventually been killed. Since returning to life, James' ambition had been to get back into the Auror Academy but because Cornelius Fudge had been an idiot and not believed that Voldemort had returned, he had refused James' application.

However since proof had been given that Voldemort was alive, Fudge had been forced to accept James' application due to public pressure, especially those who had known him before and remembered how many victories he had given the Ministry.

Glancing at his bedside table, Harry noticed a photograph that he had not seen in a year. It was of him and his parents when he had been just a baby. It was one of the only images he had of the two people who had died for him. For most of his life he had wondered what type of people James and Lily Potter had been, and now he'd had the chance to learn exactly who his father was. James was everything he had always wanted: a father, someone who looked out for him and listened to what he had to say, but what made it more for him was that they seemed to share some sort of connection, a bond that helped them whenever one of them needed help. It was as if they could talk to each with their minds. They had not tried this for a few months but both of them were aware of the connection.

Harry closed his eyes, leaning back on his bed, dreaming of his father and remembering exactly what had happened at the station with the Dursleys…

_James followed his son towards the Vernon Dursley who was standing with his wife and son, looking rather anxious at the group following Harry. He stopped in front of his Uncle and beamed up at him. Vernon eyed Harry suspiciously before hissing: "Who are these people, boy?"_

_Harry grinned. "Allow me to introduce my father." he moved aside so that James stepped forward._

_Vernon squinted and words tumbled from his mouth. "It's not possible!"_

_Petunia shrieked, putting a bony hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming louder. _

"_It is possible." James replied. "I am alive and I did die but due to a sudden twist of fate I found myself once again living on mortal lands." _

_Vernon pointed a pudgy finger at James. "Then you can take the boy and go! If he has you then he can leave and never bother my family again!" _

_Clasping his hands behind his back in an effort to be more civilised, James cleared his throat. "Unfortunately I do not own a house. I am requesting that you take Harry for two weeks and when that time ends I will take him off your hands. I need the time to do work in fighting against the darkness that once again threatens our world. Much as I would like to have my son with me, he is much safer with you." James explained. "I will of course keep in contact with him to find out how you are treating him. If I find you are mistreating him then I will send one of my friends to sort you out."_

"_And I suppose it will be one of you freaks who will sort us out?" Vernon spat, trying not to be intimidated by James' tone, while Harry looked on. _

"_I am not a freak." Sirius, suddenly said, stepping forward and giving the Dursleys a devilish smile. His long hair seemed to fly in the wind. _

_Vernon's face grew pale. "You…you…stay away from my family!" _

"_Then agree to treat Harry the way you treat your own son, and then he will have nothing to complain about, will he?" James questioned, a bright glint in his hazel eyes. _

_Vernon reached forward and grabbed Harry's trunk. "Come on boy!" he turned hastily away. _

_Harry took one last glance at his father before following the retreating Dursleys. Hopefully his summer would be imminently better then the last. _

Though he had only just arrived back at Privet Drive, Harry had the distinct impression that Vernon did not want his father or Godfather appearing in his house. He would have to wait and see how the next two weeks went.

* * *

_**Dear son, **_

_**I have completed my Auror training course and have received my license. Sirius and I are now fully trained and ready to go out on jobs for the Ministry. That does not mean I will not see you this summer. The arrangements are the same. In three days time I will come and collect you with Dumbledore, at eleven PM. Dumbledore has a job for you, it should not take long, but it is essential that we leave during dark as we both fear the actions that Voldemort may take to kill you, if he knows that you were out and about. After you have completed your task, we will escort you to the Burrow, where you will spend the remainder of the summer holidays. I will be there some of the time, but due to work commitments and my involvement with the Order, I cannot promise to be there for you all the time. Hopefully I should see more of you once you go back to Hogwarts, as Dumbledore has reassigned me to guarding the school during the year. **_

_**Hope your summer has been well.**_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**Dad**_

Harry folded the letter up. He grinned to himself. The summer had been better then the last ones. For a start the Dursley's had been feeding him more, and had not neglected him the way they had done before. Dudley got thoroughly annoyed when Harry was allowed to watch what he wanted on TV for a chance, claiming that he never got a chance to watch what he wanted to watch as Harry was always hogging the TV, which was a lie.

Harry suspected that Dudley could not handle the fact that his parents were being nice to Harry when they had treated him with distain for years. His aunt and uncle had not taken him out on trips, but they had not forced him to do anything against his will either. On the contary they had tried to talk to him about the magical world, though Harry had tried to repeatedly tell them that he did not mind not talking about the magical world with them, and that he understood how they disliked it.

Once he had got that point across they had not bombarded him with questions on the subject, instead Petunia had carefully asked how James had returned. Harry explained what had occurred after his wish, though he was sure neither of his relatives believed a word of it. But it was the only logical explanation that Harry knew.

Another good thing about the summer was that Dudley (now afraid of Harry) kept his friends away from him, which enabled Harry to wander threw the neighbourhood without interference.

On the morning that James and Dumbledore were due to arrive, Harry entered the kitchen with a swagger in his step, and his messy black hair sticking up at the back.

"I thought I'd let you know that my dad and Professor Dumbledore are coming to pick me up this evening at eleven."

"And why would they come at that time?" Vernon grunted. "Don't your kind sleep?"

That was the first jibe Harry had all summer, but he let it pass over him.

"It's for my safety and your security. I won't be returning until next summer." Harry added. "After nest year I will not be coming back."

"Oh, right." Vernon said. "I suppose we'll stay up to say goodbye then."

"You don't have to, I don't mind." Harry replied, spreading his arms wide. "I'm fine with leaving without saying goodbye."

"Well, we aren't." Petunia shrilled.

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later then."

For the rest of the day, Harry made sure his trunk was packed and ready to go. At around eleven, when the stars were shining down on the street, and most of the residents of Privet Driver were sound asleep, the door bell of number 4 rang.

Eagerly Harry went downstairs and opened the front door.

**TBC**

**Only the Prologue but Chapter 1 is already written and ready. I will post that in about a week. I hope you liked the beginning of this story! Also I have posted a small one-shot explaining a bit more about why James came back to life! It's called Lily's Final Spell. **

**Next chapter: **The Trial - Sirius goes to court. What will the Verdict be?

**Let me know what you think about the beginning of this adventure!**

**MissBlackPotter**


	2. The Trial

**A/N) Thank you for all the reviews so far! They've been great! This chapter goes back before the end of Harry's fifth year, because I wanted to write about Sirius' trial and it didn't fit in with the end of Prongs Rides Again. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Bond**

**Chapter 1 - The trial **

**Five days before the End of Term - Harry's fifth year**

Dressed in red and gold robes, with his hair neatly combed (or as neat as it could be kept), James Potter strolled through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic, trying to keep himself calm. Today was very important for him. Ever since the battle at the Department of Mysteries, the Ministry had been listening to the words of Albus Dumbledore, and with this, the headmaster had convinced Cornelius Fudge to allow Sirius a trial. Today was the day when Sirius' fate would be decided.

He knew he would have to testify for Sirius, which was one of the reasons why he was nervous. He felt that the Cornelius Fudge (who was likely to get the sack any day now) would try and twist his words. Hopefully with Dumbledore's help and a load of supporters, including written confirmation from Harry, Ron and Hermione, Sirius' innocence would be proved with ease.

The Death Eaters captured at the Ministry had been questioned with the Truth Potion. Everything they had confessed to matched up with Sirius' version of events. With any luck the jury would find him not guilty, but then there was the chance of them not believing a word, therefore causing James to lose his best friend.

_I can't lose Padfoot. _he thought, as panic began to rise in his chest. He and Sirius were more then friends, they were brothers. It was like they were connected to each other. They were so alike that James felt that if Sirius was taken from him, the way Lily had been, he would not be able to be the carefree person he was.

"Prongs!"

The calm voice greeted James. A slight smile spread across his face, as he turned to regard Remus Lupin, who was running, dressed in his best robes, towards him, looking a bit flustered himself, with his usually neat brown hair, tousled and hanging around his face. James couldn't resist laughing.

"I did not think that you had the ability to laugh at this present time." Remus commented, his eyebrows raised.

"Brush your hair, mate! You look exactly like I used to when I came off the Quidditch pitch!"

Remus shrugged. "Well, there is a first for everything."

Lifting his wand Remus cast a simple spell that made his hair look neat again. "I did think that going for the scruffy look would help them take notice of me. But maybe I get enough attention as it is…you know being a werewolf and all."

Clapping his friend on the shoulder, the two Marauders continued their descent into the bowls of the Ministry of Magic, to courtroom 10, where the trial of Sirius Black had been scheduled to be held.

* * *

Guarded by six Aurors (all whom were members of the Order of the Phoenix, including his cousin Nymphadora Tonks), Sirius Black sat on a stool in a bare room, his wrists in chains, waiting patiently (though a bit nervous) of his impending trial. He knew that Dumbledore was arguing his case, along with James, Remus and various other people producing evidence, but he felt that none of it would help him in the slightest. Escaping from Azkaban had made people fear him. 

What if they felt that he was too dangerous to be set free, even if the evidence was enough to secure his release? James would not give up without a fight. If he lost the case would he be sentenced back to Azkaban? Or would it be death?

He shivered slightly as a sudden coldness took hold of him. He closed his eyes, thinking calmly. _Everything is going to be alright. Prongs won't let anything happen to me. _

The door to his small, bare room opened revealing a small witch with curly red hair, falling to her shoulders. Her face had a stern look, and her eyes seemed to darken when she sought him out. Her voice was husky and sounded manly. "The trail is about to begin. Please escort the accused to Courtroom 10."

The Aurors crowded round Sirius, grasping his upper arms and hauling him to his feet. Tonks gave him a reassuring smile. "Everything will be alright." she encouraged.

Sirius swallowed, trying not to think what could happen in the next few hours. If everything went wrong….he did not want to think about the consequences.

He was led through the dimly lit corridors, trying to ignore the stares from the wizards and witches that they passed. They took him down the stairs until they came to double brown doors, lined with steel, pulling him into the courtroom, leading him to a chair right in the centre of the room. Almost immediately chains wrapped round him, tightening so that he could hardly move.

Cornelius Fudge sat at the top of the podium. He looked old and grey, his suit rumpled, and he looked tired. It seemed the mistakes he had made in not listening to Dumbledore were coming back to haunt him. The Minister raised his mallet and hit it upon his podium three times calling for order.

On Sirius's entrance the people present in the Courtroom had broken out in whispers, but now it fell silent, as the Minister began the trial that would decide Sirius' fate.

* * *

James and Remus sat in the Courtroom, listening to the charges that had been made against Sirius fifteen years ago. Throughout it James was shaking his head, hardly daring to believe that people would really think that Sirius would do something like that. 

"…conspiring to murder; the betrayal of the Potters to Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; the mass murder of twelve Muggles and one wizard; and attempted murder. Do you plead guilty or not guilty?"

"I plead guilty to attempted murder but not guilty to the rest." Sirius answered. He could not deny the fact that he had tried to kill Peter. There was no way to wiggle himself out of that charge.

"Can the Prosecution please step forth." Fudge ordered.

A burly man in his forties walked forward, holding sheets of paper. His robes were the colour of black, and he stood straight. His eyes sought out Sirius, before he turned to the Minister.

"I have here written statements from the survivors of the explosion proving that the accused is guilty of these crimes." He pulled out one of the slips of paper and began to read in a smooth, clear voice.

"Miss Agatha Times, of London was visiting her sister in law when she saw the exact going on's at the scene of the crime. She says that she saw two men yelling at each other. The shorter of the two, shouted out: "How could you, Sirius? Lily and James! How could you?" Then the other man, the taller of the two, pulled out a stick and shot green light at the smaller man. It hit him and the pipes that he was next to. The street exploded in flames and all that was left was the tall man laughing like a maniac."

The prosecutor shuffled through his leaflets again before extracting a piece of parchment. He cleared his throat. "This statement was written by a little girl. A girl who later died in hospital due to the injuries she sustained from the accused. "I was with my mummy," she has written, "when we saw two men fighting each other with words. There was a flash of light and then my mummy was laying on the floor, her eyes wide open. She was not moving. One of the men had disappeared and the other was laughing. It was scary."

For the next few minutes the prosecution presented the evidence that proved that Sirius had murdered those thirteen people. He then went on to present the evidence to prove that Sirius had been the Potter's Secret Keeper, but Fudge on a calling from James, politely told the man that enough evidence had been given to show Sirius' innocence on that charge. So it was within the first hour of the trial that Sirius had already been cleared of two of the four charges.

After the prosecution had rested his case, (which had been the surviving members of the families affected by the blast) the defence rose, headed by Albus Dumbledore, who with his kind eyes, long silver beard and infinite wisdom was a credit to the trial. The entire Wizarding World now knew he had been telling the truth about Voldemort, so the jury was asking themselves, would Albus Dumbledore really lie to them about Sirius Black?

"Back in 1981, I confessed that Sirius Black had been the Potter's Secret Keeper, however I was wrong. He swapped with Peter Pettigrew at the last minute, and did not inform me of the swap. I only found out the truth when he was captured at Hogwarts a few years ago. Sirius Black explained to me that he swapped Secret Keepers because he felt that Voldemort would know it was him protecting James and Lily and Harry Potter and he thought that he would crack under pressure if Voldemort captured him."

James glanced over at Sirius who was bowing his head in disgrace. _You may feel that you have failed me, my friend, but you haven't. You did what you thought was best. _

"I would like to call James Potter to the stand." Dumbledore called, motioning his right hand towards James.

Swallowing, and letting Remus clap him on the back, James rose and proceeded forward, his heart beating fast. He had never thought he would have to testify for his friend. He stood in front of the judges, trying to look calm, but deep down he was frightened that whatever happened next he would condemn his friend to death.

"Do you, James Potter, swear in front of his whole court to tell anything that is the truth and not to lie? Do you swear to answer the jury's questions truthfully and without lie?" Cornelius Fudge asked.

James nodded, his neat black hair practically falling in front of his eyes. "I do."

Fudge motioned for the case to continue.

Then the questions came. James answered each, until finally he was asked politely to be seated. Most of the questions had related to what had happened on the 31st October 1981, but a few had been about his friendship with Peter, Lily, his relationship with Harry and one juror had the indecency of asking James how exactly a dead man could come back to life. He had answered but what he had said didn't seem to convince the man.

_Typical,_ James thought, _another person who does not believe in the impossible from happening. _

Remus was called forward to the stand next and as the same as before, he was asked questions about his friendship with Sirius, James and Peter, as well as what he had been doing on 31st October 1981. Once that was done, Dumbledore read through testaments from Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger that told the jury when they had first met Sirius and what his purpose had been.

After that Remus was called forward again and asked to tell his version of events of the night in the shrieking shack. The juror which had disbelieved in James tried his best to trip Remus up in his story, however he was careful to not fall for any of the holes. With that settled Dumbledore called to the stand Severus Snape, who strolled up the courtroom, scowling, his dark eyes flashing angrily at James and Sirius.

_He really doesn't want to be here. _James realised. _Dumbledore must've asked him to testify. _

Thankfully Snape did not say anything out of sync with the other stories (_most likely on Dumbledore's influence)_ and once he was done he left the courtroom. At last it was Sirius' turn. Finally he could tell his story, the whole truth for the first time in front of a jury.

James could see the determination in his friend's eyes to prove his innocence but also the fear that he could fail. And so the question came:

"Sirius Black, please tell us, exactly what happened on the night of October 31st 1981 leading up to your involvement with the re-emerging of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in June of 1996."

James found he was holding his breath as Sirius began to speak and he forced himself to breathe in and out. Sirius spoke in detail of the events and what he had done, omitting no detail. He admitted that it was his fault that Voldemort had found James and Lily because if he had not been stupid enough to think that Peter would never betray them, then they would've been safe. He explained his feelings on Peter betraying his best friend and that his motive to kill him had been a desire to feel elated that with Peter's death he would feel less responsible about James and Lily's death.

He clarified how he had escaped from Azkaban, admitting that he was an unregistered Animagus and explaining why he was one. He then told them how he had escaped from the prison, for he knew if he did not tell them then they would just question him about it later. He told them about his encounter with Harry and how he had been rescued though he had no idea how Harry had actually achieved it. Thankfully his Godson had answered those questions in his written statement, therefore excusing Sirius from answering the questions of how he had escaped from Hogwarts. He told them about helping Dumbledore search for the Dark Lord, eventually leading to James' return and his hiding at Hogwarts in his Animagus form.

Eventually he had finished his story. Sirius sat back down, and the judges filed from the room to review the case. He sat back with his head on the back of the chair, panic beginning to rise in his chest, What would the verdict be? Would he be convicted? He had told the jury the whole truth, but whether that would be enough, he did not know.

James was sitting with Dumbledore, whispering fervently, his hair ruffled. His friend tossed his a weary smile when he looked up.

It seemed like years, but was really only three hours passed before the jurors re-appeared. Nervous and apprehensive, Sirius waited for the judgement to pass.

"May the accused please stand." Cornelius Fudge ordered.

Sirius did so, the Aurors at his side. One by one the Jurors stood to their feet.

A woman with thick grey hair, in blue and green robes, rose from the benches, her face was lined with wrinkles, but her eyes were unreadable. There was no emotion there. He could not tell what the verdict was.

Momentarily looking at James, he could see that his friend was leaning forward in anticipation, waiting for the words to spill forth, and Remus was sitting back, his eyes closed, his lips moving silently as if he was in prayer.

"With all the evidence presented by the defence, this court has voted that Sirius Black is innocent on the charges that follow: 'conspiring to murder; the betrayal of the Potters to Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; the mass murder of twelve Muggles and one wizard'. However we feel that the defendant is guilty of 'attempted murder'."

Cornelius Fudge rose his mallet and banged it on his podium. "The crime of 'attempted murder' is a serious offence here in the Wizarding World. I would suggest a sentence of ten years of imprisonment in Azkaban."

_No. _Sirius thought, _I can't go back there…_

There was a loud shout of disproval from the crowd of spectators, all jeering for Fudge to hear their pleas.

"He's already served a sentence!" James bellowed. "Set him free!"

Another woman requested: "You owe him the years he's already spent in that place! Let the sentence he served be the punishment for the crime he has been found guilty of! It is only right!"

More people stood up voicing their concerns until finally Fudge was forced to call order. Everyone fell silent. Slowly he swallowed. "The decision lies with the jury as to what they think should be a suitable sentence." he turned back to the jury.

The woman stood again. "We feel as a jury that the defendant should not be punished for the crime of 'attempted murder' due to the unfair sentence that he has already served. We suggest this court give Sirius Black a full apology and release him, giving him full compensation to be able to set himself up financially."

Fudge's eyes seemed to grow in their sockets, as if he couldn't believe what the jurors and the general public wanted of him. Sighing in defeat he banged his mallet and proclaimed the defendant not guilty and ordering the Ministry to pay a simple amount of money to help Sirius set up his own home, even though he was the sole owner of Grimmauld Place.

With the proclamation of his innocence Sirius felt elated and a grin was spreading across his face. He could see James cheering, and hugging Remus, tears were falling down their cheeks as they embraced. The remaining Marauders could unite.

The Aurors released Sirius from their grip and he rushed over to James, who grabbed him, hugging him, laughing.

"You're free!"

"I'm free! After three years on the run, I'm finally free!" Sirius said, his face a light of joy.

"Congratulations Padfoot." Remus said, smiling, grasping his friend's hand and shaking it. "You can return to society, a free man."

Sirius grinned. "Yeah, I can't believe this day is here. I never thought it would happen."

"They could not convict you. There was too much evidence in your favour." James explained.

"So, Sirius, what are you planning on doing?" Dumbledore asked, twinkle in his eyes.

Sirius frowned. "I'm not sure. I'd like to become an Auror again, but would they let me? I mean, with my record and all?"

"They should." James confessed, "you were an Auror before all of this. You were better then me. You were credited to take over Alastor Moody when he retired. You can apply with me, and we can work together."

"Sounds good!"

The courtroom was empty now leaving the three friends and the headmaster alone. Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "I daresay you three have plans, especially now that you can go wherever you want, Sirius. I will take my leave. I'm sure I do not want to be around when you lot have been in the pubs and drinking."

James laughed, brushing a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up at the sides. "Are you sure? I mean, you're welcome to join us. You never know it might be fun."

"No thank you. I have no desire to hallucinate tonight." Dumbledore said this in a kind voice so not to offend them.

"Who said we would be hallucinating?" Sirius joked. "We're only drinking!"

"Exactly." there was a twinkle in the headmaster's eyes. "It's been a long time since you three have had the freedom to do as you please. Go out and enjoy yourselves."

"Yes sir." Cheekily James replied. Being in the older man's presence made him feel like a student again.

Dumbledore inclined his head, then turned, and with a swish of his robes was walking away from them, out of the courtroom, leaving the three of them alone to discuss their plans.

**TBC,**

**Coming Next: chapter 2 Auror Exams….**ETA is unknown…sometime soon.

**Please review! **

**Bye for now, **

**MissBlackPotter**


	3. Auror Training

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of an update for a while. This last week has been really bad for me, and I haven't had the heart to do any writing. Also, I'm back to school and I've got a lot of work this year so updates will be less frequent then before, but I do intend to finish this story. I will try and update once a week, but it is most likely going to be every two weeks for a while before I get my focus back and I've settled into school. Anyway, enough of my ranting, here is the next chapter that you've all been waiting for…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 2 - Auror Exams**

The day after the trail James woke with a splitting head-ache. He groaned as a sharp pain spread through his arm. Moaning, he carefully sat up in bed, sliding his hands over his face to try and wake himself up. The covers fell from his torso revealing his bare chest. He was quite strong, and his chest and upper arms showed that strength. He rarely worked out, but as a youth James had been Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and the constant use of his arms, throwing the Quaffle back and forth and honed his muscles. He had gone on to play professional Quidditch for a time before joining the Aurors and helping to fight against the darkness that Voldemort had begun to spread.

_Oh god, what did I drink last night? _

Vague images began to meet his eyes. He remembered a young girl with flowing red hair, and he recalled calling her Lily, even though he was sure her name had been Laura. She'd had green eyes too. After the trial the three Marauders had hit all the pubs in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade before venturing out into the heart of Muggle London. By the time they reached their second Muggle pub, Sirius was already hallucinating and completely drunk, while James had been on the verge of hallucinating and Remus was relatively calm.

It seemed drink didn't affect werewolves as much as they did with ordinary Wizards.

In the last of the Muggle pubs they visited (which was the fifth one that night) James had caught sight of Laura, and being drunk and immediately assumed that it had been Lily. Overcome with joy at seeing her again he had bounded over to her and kissed her. Yes, he had been completely drunk and been out of it for sometime, it had not stopped him from buying her drink and asking her dance with him, though it was really Laura who had helped him along.

This had happened about 1AM.

The pub closed at two thirty, and the bar owner (a rather stern lady with curly hair, and a thin mouth) had ushered everyone out of the building, regardless of their condition. Sirius had immediately got himself into a fight with a Muggle, though thankfully the three Marauders had decided to leave their wands behind that night. Remus (who was still calm) and James managed to pull their drunk friend away from the brawl and rather carefully Remus double-apparated all of them back to his home in the country.

James had scoured the house, nearly fainting as he struggled to climb the stairs until he collapsed onto one of the spare beds and he had fallen instantly asleep.

There was a knock at his door, and Remus peeped his head through. "Need a head-ache remedy?"

"Might be a good idea." James replied, reaching out for the glass of liquid that his friend offered. He swallowed it all in one gulp and felt a difference. His head stopped thumping and the ache in his arm subsided. Feeling better he swung his legs out of the bed, grabbed his wand which was on the bedside table, muttered a spell and wizard's robes appeared. He pulled them on and followed his friend from the room.

"How's Padfoot?"

"Out of it." Remus grinned. "He drank a bit too much last night.

James shrugged. "He'd be buggered if we had to go to Auror training today. At least we're not required to attend until the start of the summer holidays."

"That's only four days away, James."

"I know, but Sirius has ample time to recover."

Remus threw back his head and laughed. "Do you really think he will stay put for the next few nights without going out? He's going to want to celebrate!"

"You're probably right. Besides that's what makes life fun around here!"

Remus suddenly stopped walking and he turned to face James, grabbing him by the shoulders. "You know I never realised how much I missed your friendship when you died. You were the best friend I ever had. You accepted me for who I was. Last night brought back memories, ones that I had hoped to forget. It's wonderful to have you back, mate."

"It's taken you a year to say that." James retorted, teasingly, but Remus scowled at James' tone.

"Take the moment and turn it into a joke, as always. It's hopeless with you!" Remus said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "Hopeless! You say something nice and you get a retort back!"

"Sorry," James apologised, "I'm still a bit tipsy."

"I know. Come on, I'll make you breakfast." Remus grinned. "And then we can go and annoy Padfoot, if that's what you want to do."

"Excellent." an evil smile spread across James' face.

* * *

Sirius had woken up by the time James had eaten breakfast, and his plan to throw freezing water over his friend seemed ruined, so the Marauder pocketed the idea for another time. Sirius could not remember anything from the night before. So drunk had he been that nothing could be done to make him recall. The last memory he had was throwing back his head and drinking a glass of Vodka and coke in one gulp and from that moment on his memory was blank. 

He felt like a goldfish, forgetting the past night, but instead of missing three seconds, he was missing at least six hours. It made him realise he was growing old and that fact scared him. Of course James was the lucky one and was only twenty-two, having been twenty-one when he had died.

For the majority of the day the three friends lazed around, keeping themselves occupied b y remembering the good old days and occasionally putting on Remus' Muggle television which he had invested in when James had died. Left alone Remus had not had a job to keep him going nor a girlfriend, for which he blamed his condition for. The Muggle device had brought him relief allowing him to learn more about the other world and how he could fit into it as a normal person. It had in fact proven useful helping him understand the complexity of Muggle minds and their obscure methods to doing things without the aid of magic.

Though his mother had been a Muggle, his father had been a wizard, and Remus had been brought up within the sights of the Wizarding World. Once he had got to Hogwarts his Muggle education had gone out of the window, and his mother had given up all hope of Remus ever achieving a proper job in the proper world, as she called it.

His parents had been a great help to him during the months after James' murder, allowing him to camp out in his childhood home while he sorted through all his finances and got his life back on track. Sadly his mother had died nearly three years later and his father followed shortly after through heartbreak six months later. His parents had been close and wonderful people. Since their deaths he had managed on his own, until he had been asked by Dumbledore to come and teach at Hogwarts. From then his life had changed, and Harry had been brought into his life, followed by Sirius and then finally James.

The day passed with the sun falling behind the gathering storm clouds, fading the world into darkness.

That night, the three men slept peacefully, enjoying their second night of freedom, together, for the first time in fourteen years.

* * *

"POTTER!" 

James looked up, and stared into the eyes of Christina Middleton, his Auror Instructor. Small and squat, she reminded him of Umbridge, but she was a more likeable person then the other, and she knew the limits of her students. James and Sirius had been assigned to Class 1B, the Auror training devision that had nearly completed the course. As they had already been professional Aurors and worked in the field, the two were only required to attend the revision sessions that dealt with the upcoming Auror exams that started at the beginning of the summer holidays.

The first exam was on the second day of the holiday with the other three on the third day. The exam schedule was tight due to the fact that the Ministry desperately needed the new Aurors urgently. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been targeting Aurors and killing them. With more dying each day, it was essential to get the Auror Classes completed. If they didn't then there would be no one to fight back against the darkness.

He stepped forward. Whenever your name was shouted it meant that Christina Middleton wanted him to demonstrate something. Hr kept his mouth shut waiting for his instructions.

"I want you, Potter, to demonstrate how you can fight of the Cruciatus and the Imperius Curse. Please stand in the center and ready yourself. Remember act like you would in a real battle, but you are limited. Do not use the Killing Curse. Other spells are fine." she instructed, waving her wand in front of her.

James moved forward, ready to do battle. He screwed his face up in determination. Sirius had already been through this process and in doing so had sent Christina to the nurse as he had used a spell that had caused her to convulse and practically throw up. When she had returned she had congratulated him on the various use of spells he had used, telling the candidates that it was best to do what your instincts told you instead of thinking about it.

If you thought in a real fight then you would be dead. Sirius had learnt that and the lesson had stuck. He now only had to keep applying it to his job. James also was like this but sometimes he did assess the situation beforehand whereas Sirius just dove in without instructions and took it as he went, hoping that he was making the right decisions and not endangering anyone. That technique had worked, and the two had been partners for about a year before James had to go into hiding. They had been the rising stars of the Ministry, and with any luck would gain that title again. At the very least they hoped to bring peace to the Wizarding World through their efforts, no matter how long it took them to bring Voldemort down.

Raising his wand James concentrated, thinking and waiting. The first spell came his way ('CONJUNCTUS!') which he managed to block by shouting 'Expelliarmus!' sending the spell back at its caster.

"SILENT CASTING, POTTER!" his instructor grated through her teeth.

James nodded and silently cursed his instructor before she had the chance to recover. However she seemed pleased. Most of her students would wait for her to regain her balance, whereas James had taken advantage of the situation and taken her down with a simply jelly-jinx.

Suddenly he felt a sense of happiness wash over him.

The Imperious.

_Go and kiss Lennie…kiss Lennie…Potter._

The voice in his head was ordering him. Mustering his strength James focused his energies and forced himself to not comply. _I will not kiss Lennie! I only kiss Lily! Not Lennie! _With a final push in his mind he forced Christina out of his head. Before he knew what he was doing, James had cast Impedimenta. The force of the spell sent the Auror back, crashing into the wall and sliding to the floor.

Christina shook her head as she climbed to her feet. "Good. A lot of strength there." she turned to her other students. "See how Potter did that. He used his physical strength to help defeat the Imperious Curse. All of you must learn to do this otherwise you will find yourself unable to fight against the Death Eaters. I will not test the Crucio on you, Potter. If you can fight the Imperious like that then I am confident that you can defeat the Cruciatus. Congratulations, Potter. Please go back in line."

James bowed and returned to his place next to Sirius. They watched the rest of the group attempt to disarm and attack Christina, but in the end it was only James, Sirius, a young Wizard called Lenley and a Witch called Jocey who had managed to do as instructed. The rest of the class had failed miserably and one of the students had broken an arm when hit with a hex that even James could not identify.

When the class had been dismissed James and Sirius made their way out of the training complex and into the heart of London where they sought out Remus who was waiting for them in a café for lunch.

For the next few days leading up to the exams James and Sirius worked hard on their practical spells and theory work in order to pass and become qualified. Both were confident that they would pass however Remus was adamant they keep studying so that they did know everything. They found this exhausting work but thankfully Remus spent most of the day talking to Dumbledore at Hogwarts allowing the other two time off from studying to get down to some serious business, mainly thinking up jokes for the Weasley twins.

Remus always tested the two when he got back and surprisingly James and Sirius managed to answer every single question correctly without missing out any information. Remus suspected that his friends were not studying as much as he hoped they would but he had no control over them when he was not there, so he could only pray that they would not make fools of themselves in the actual exams.

The day of the first exam arrived and with it came the moans and groans.

"I thought we'd be done with exams by the time we were thirty-six!" Sirius exclaimed as Remus prepared breakfast. Sirius was sitting at the table with a book, one that he had memorised years ago, but had decided to have a quick flick through before the exam, thought he was only looking at the pretty pictures.

James sniggered into his bowl of cornflakes. Unlike Sirius, he had turned down the cooked breakfast, preferring a nutritious meal rather then a full English breakfast, which he felt would slow his brain and cause him to fail the exam. "Hey, I'm only twenty-two! Unlike you I'm still quite youthful."

"Git." Sirius pointed his wand at the bowl ands muttered an incantation. The resulting effect caused the milk in the bowl to spurt up and drench James in the face. With droplets running down his chin, and his black hair now stained with milk, James raised his own wand and cursed Sirius, sending him up in the air and back to the ground. Remus stepped between the two, throwing his arms out to hopefully prevent anymore spells from being thrown.

"All right, you two, this is enough. Sirius, do you want your breakfast?"

"Yes."

"James do you want to pass these exams?"

"Yes."

"Then stop fighting and apologise." Remus' stern look reminded James of his father.

Shrugging he grinned at Sirius. "Yeah, sorry mate. That jibe was not right."

"That's fine. I don't like to be reminded that you are young and healthy whereas I am old, greying and ugly. I don't have my youthful looks anymore. At least you still have the ability to woe such young ladies."

A lopsided smile crossed James' face and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Well I can't help it if I was born to look good, can I?"

"James…" Remus warned again.

"Just cook my food, Moony." Sirius ordered, waving his friend towards the cooker.

Glancing over his shoulder, Remus commented: "What did your last servant die of?"

"Lack of use." grinning, Sirius turned back to his book.

* * *

The next two days passed quickly. The Auror exams were easy for the two Marauders. They found the theory harder as it required explaining wand movements; spells; Auror battle rules and other things. James was sure he had messed up in the Potions department but he hoped that he had got a reasonable mark. 

The other three exams had been practical regarding the different spells that Aurors were allowed to cast. They had to prove they had the strength to cast the Cruciatus and they were told to kill a Spider using the Avada Kedavra. This had been the only time they had been allowed to cast the killing curse. James succeeded in this endeavour though it gave him the shivers as he remembered the pain of his death. He only hoped he would not feel like this when he was in the field.

They also had to show they had complete control when Apparating and were required to prove they could double apparate anyone in need of help. James and Sirius were both confident they had passed with flying colours. They celebrated the end of the course by inviting everyone in their training for a party at Remus' house that night. Remus, of course, was not pleased as he had to cater for everyone.

The following day the results came. Due to the urgency of needing Aurors, the results of the tests came quickly, as Witches and Wizards sat through the night reviewing and marking the trainees exams, taking it in turns to talk to one another about whether a particular Witch or Wizard should pass.

"Well, this is it." James rubbed his hands together, anticipation building as he inscrolled the letter from the delivery owl, tossed one to Sirius and then opened his letter, slitting it open with his wand. Out fell a piece of parchment. Taking a deep breath he turned the results over and skimmed the letter before re-reading it. As he did so a grin spread across his face and he felt proud.

"I did it. I passed! I've been assigned to Auror Devision One!" he cried, bounding up and down in excitement. "Padfoot? How'd you do?"

"Not bad." Sirius muttered.

James snatched his results away and read through. "Sirius, you arse! Not bad! You passed every exam with flying colours!"

"I know. Brilliant isn't it?" Sirius grinned.

"And you've been assigned to Auror Devision One! We can be partners again. What do you say about it?"

"Definitely." Sirius agreed.

"Hey, who's that letter addressed to?" Remus asked, after he had congratulated his friends and pointing to the un opened letter which had Albus Dumbledore's handwriting scrawled on it.

"Dunno." James answered. He picked it up and turned it over. "It's for me."

"Well, what does Dumbledore want?"

James opened the letter and read it aloud after clearing his throat.

_**Dear James** _

**_Congratulations on passing your Auror Entry Exams. I am sure that you would rather like to be out in the field with Mr Black, however I am in need of your assistance. If you could kindly meet me in my office within the next two hours of receiving this letter, the sooner you'll be able to come back and collect Harry from the Dursley's. It is vitally important that you know what I know and what I plan to tell Harry this year. To spark your interest I think I have found a way to defeat Lord Voldemort. _**

_**Yours Sincerely, **_

_**Albus Dumbledore **_

James frowned. "I wonder what he needs me for?"

"It's something about Voldemort, that's for sure." Sirius mentioned, his eyes darkening.

"Are you jealous?" Remus questioned, "Because you won't be able to work with James?"

Sirius did not answer, but the werewolf was sure that was the reason for Sirius' sudden quietness for the rest of the day.

Collecting his things together James apparated himself to outside Hogwart's grounds and made his way through the gates and up to the magnificent castle that had been his home for seven years. It was great to be back, but all the same he wondered what Dumbledore had discovered about defeating Voldemort.

_Guess I'm about to find out…_James mused.

**TBC**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Needs to be re-written? **

**Next chapter: **James learns some startling news about Voldemort and Harry's destiny…**Coming Soon**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They mean a lot to me! **


	4. The First Horcrux

**A/N) I have some very BAD news about the continuation of this story. Please read this at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 3 - The First Horcrux**

"Come in!" came Albus Dumbledore's voice when James knocked on his door.

Turning the handle and stepping over the threshold James made his way into the Headmaster's Office. All around him were strange objects - mainly muggle possessions - that had fascinated Dumbledore throughout the years and he had collected them. The old wizard was sitting behind his desk, back straight, hands together, his eyes watching James, as his old pupil slid into the room.

Settling himself down in the chair provided, James waited.

"First, let me say congratulations on gaining a place in the Auror Devision. They could not turn you away James."

James grinned. "Thanks Professor."

"And do pass these congratulations onto Mr Black."

"I will sir."

Ruffling through some sheets on his desk Dumbledore picked up a piece of parchment and levitated it across to James. "This is your mission debriefing for the Order of the Phoenix. You can read it later, right now we have more important things to discuss."

"In your letter you expressed that you had found a way to defeat Voldemort. Is this true?" James asked, weary at the thought, for no one had ever been able to kill him, though his own son had of course set him back by a few years.

"Indeed I believe I have," answered Dumbledore, smiling with his eyes. "I first began to suspect this when Harry destroyed Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets. The Diary was a Horcrux."

Eyes widened, James gaped. "A Horcrux? Surely not! He…" he found it hard to swallow and continue, "he…split his soul in two?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. How did you know that? Horcruxes are not widely known by Wizards."

"Lily," he answered, "after Harry was born she spent most of her time at home, but she began to read up on magic. The history of it and how it evolved. She used to come to Hogwarts to the Library every so often, but she spent most of her time going out on little trips with Harry to known dark places to see if there was any information on old magic. One day she came back and confided in me about a word she had read about in Latin in a certain place in France that she visited when we went on holiday to the South. I spent the day with Harry at the beach. She told me she'd read it in an old manuscript in a Muggle museum, I think, and that's where Lily learnt about the Horcruxes. I don't believe she knows more then that though as the subject was never touched upon again."

"I'm impressed." Dumbledore congratulated. "Lily was an extraordinary witch. She was one step ahead of us it seems."

"Yeah, she never ceased to amaze me." James reminisced.

"But, back to our story," the headmaster continued, "in order for us to understand Voldemort we must look into his past. I have spent years following up leads to people who once knew Tom Marvolo Riddle and using their memories of him to discover what he has done to himself. I will not show you these memories, but I plan to show Harry in the coming year so that he can understand his enemy. With you I can explain it rather then show the memories."

"I understand."

"It is a long story, so please get yourself comfortable." instructed the older man.

James shifted himself until finally he felt he was in a suitable position so that he wouldn't disrupt Dumbledore if he needed to move.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is the last descendent of Salazer Slytherin. His mother was the direct descendent through her own father. She fell in love with a Muggle who lived near her. From what I know his mother possibly placed a love spell on the Muggle to make him fall in love with her as she guessed that he probably wouldn't want anything to do with her since her father and brother disliked all Muggles and taunted them whenever they could get the chance. His mother ran away, married the Muggle and stayed with him for a few years before getting pregnant. However she lifted the love spell and released the Muggle. Tricked by her, he felt betrayed and returned to his family. Heart-broken Voldemort's mother fled, and on new years eve she turned up at an orphanage and gave birth to her son, the future Lord Voldemort."

"Did his mother die?" James asked, as his brain took in the new information.

"Yes. She had no desire to live after losing the love of her life, even if she had ensnared him in her grip. She told the orphanage to name him Tom Marvolo Riddle which they complied with, and within the hour of her son's birth, she was dead. Tom grew up knowing that he was special in some way but not fully realising why he was. When he was eleven years old I travelled to the Orphanage to inform him of his magical heritage - of course at the time I had no idea he was the heir of Slytherin - and I told him everything about the magical world. Tom was ecstatic at the prospect of using magic, accepting the place at Hogwarts. I have to admit I was surprised that he was sorted into Slytherin. Throughout his years at Hogwarts I watched him carefully, I was afraid that he would use his extraordinary gifts to harm people. Sometime during his school years he discovered that he was last descendent of Salazer Slytherin on his mother's side and he sought out his remaining relatives. He found his mother's brother. His grandfather had died some years previously. He was sixteen years old at the time. Tom spoke to the brother and on that day he went to the Riddle House and murdered his father and grandparents, with his brother's wand so that he would not be caught. He then took the family heirloom, Slytherin's ring, keeping it for himself as he believed it was rightfully his. He implanted a false memory into his Uncle's mind and left him. It was just after that, that Voldemort began his research into the use of a Horcrux. He asked a dear friend of mine for his assistance, who in his way helped Riddle. He learnt enough to help him create a Horcrux, splitting his soul in two and guarding himself from death. However I believe that he has made more Horcruxes then just the diary because of something he said to the Death Eaters the night he returned."

Swallowing, James leaned forward, his interest in this subject mounting. It was highly interesting stuff. "What did he say?"

"_I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. Further then anybody." _

"How many Horcruxes has he got?"

"I do not know. That will be Harry's job to find out. My dear friend, Horace Slughorn, holds the memory to finding the information however he will not give it to me. I am going to send Harry during the school year to get it for us. If he can, I should be able to know how many Horcruxes Voldemort has."

James nodded. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to be involved with the hunt for the Horcruxes. I know I am close to finding one and when I do I would like your assistance in acquiring it."

"I will help you, Professor. If I can help Harry defeat this monster then I will happy."

"I knew you would accept James." Dumbledore smiled and dismissed his friend from the office.

* * *

Sirius leaned back in the chair, arms behind his head, and legs up on the furniture in Remus' living room. He kept grinning as James told him all about Horcruxes and what Dumbledore had predicted. It seemed insane at first but as he came to understand the consequences he found that it didn't seem that impossible. 

"So you're telling me that Voldemort has cut himself in two?"

James nodded. "Yeah, sounds strange doesn't it, but until we can find out how many Horcruxes he has got, we won't be able to kill him. He'll just keep coming back."

"And Dumbledore wants Harry to do this."

"Unfortunately, yes, but Harry doesn't know as of yet. Dumbledore hopes to tell Harry during next year. He says by the end of the year we should know what objects he has used as a Horcux."

"Voldemort could've destroyed half the Wizarding World by then!" exclaimed Sirius.

Sadly, James nodded. "I know but Dumbledore says that in one of his colleagues memories is a crucial bit of information that will tell us how many Horcrux's Voldemort has made, however he cannot get it."

Sirius folded his arms, grimacing. "Let me guess, he's gonna ask Harry."

"Apparently he feels Harry will have a remarkable impact on this person with the memory."

"He should do," Sirius answered, "Harry made an impression on me when I first saw him after twelve years. He reminded me so much of you. I thought it was you, but then I saw the Lily in him. Harry is so much like you, James, but there is so much of him that is Lily but you wouldn't be able to see unless you looked deep inside. He may have your good looks and determination but he has Lily's eyes, bravery and strengths that shine most profoundly. He was not afraid of me when he met me. I know he'd been led to believe I was going to kill him, but instead of being afraid he attacked me. He had the strength to fight up, fight for the people he cared about, just like you. He made me remember you even more which is why I got quite angry when we found Peter that first time."

"Harry is remarkable, I'm sure that whatever Professor Dumbledore asks him to do he will pass well." James supplied.

* * *

He was summoned to Dumbledore's office later on that week. 

"I have discovered a Horcrux and I would like you to come with me."

"What Horcrux have you found?" James asked, his excitement rising in his chest.

"You'll shall see." Dumbledore replied.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Gaunt House. I believe that is where one of the Horcruxes may be hidden. I do not know if it will be there, but if it is, we will be on our way to victory."

James nodded. "Is it just us going?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said, "Now come. The sooner we leave the sooner we can return."

* * *

They apparated to the outskirts of the Gaunt House, that was now crumbling. It had been abandoned years ago. No one had lived there for years. James swept his gaze across the landscape, lingering upon the Riddle House that stood high up on the high, a dark ominous feeling reached out from it, engulfing James. 

"Voldemort's there." James shuddered. "He knows I'm here."

Turning his eyes to James, Dumbledore raised his wand. "We must be careful. If Voldemort knows we are here, he may have guessed our purpose. However if my theory is correct and he has more then one Horcrux he may leave us alone. If he attacks it means he has only one. He would not want to lose his only source of eternal life."

Carefully the two of them made their way towards the house, keeping their wands close. Dumbledore continued sending out scanning spells, searching for any traps that Voldemort may have put on the dwelling. Reaching the door, the headmaster pushed open the front, stepping quickly over the threshold.

"Careful James." he instructed, watching his friend while he searched the room.

James stepped in. The first thing he saw was that the walls were crumbling, the paper peeling and the floor boards were crawling with bugs. Frowning he stepped up beside the headmaster, a quizzical look on his face. "There's nothing here." he stated, hazel eyes sweeping the room in case he had missed something.

"Are you so sure?" Dumbledore questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah."

Dumbledore walked forward, keeping his wand raised, muttering a spell. James didn't even hear what he said but he saw the effect as he saw a shield erupt in front of him as the piece of magic hit whatever was there.

"Shielded." assessed Dumbledore.

"How do we break it?"

"We don't." Dumbledore replied, "Walk forward with me."

"Are you sure?" James was apprehensive of this tact.

"Positive. You should not come to no harm." the other assured.

_Should not come to any harm? _

Swallowing and feeling nervous James continued forward, stepping into line with the headmaster. Dumbledore seemed unafraid. On the contrary he seemed quite calm, as if he knew what he was doing. He felt that the headmaster already knew what was going to happen. But it still continued to worry him.

Apprehensive James kept a look on Dumbledore, ensuring that he could react quickly if anything went wrong. Suddenly he felt something press up against his chest, as a hard, invisible surface impacted at his front. Then the pressure was gone, and whatever he had passed through, had been defeated. Reaching back with his left hand he felt the barrier that he had gone through, confusion entering his mind. He thought the barrier had been destroyed, but it seemed that with a strong will they had only passed through.

_It's rock solid. _James thought. "Professor, I don't think we can get back through."

"No, James, we can't, not until we have got what we came for. The presence of that barrier informs me that something of vital importance to Voldemort is being held here,"

"But there's nothing here." stated James.

Dumbledore winked, raising a finger. "Ah, but you see, that is what we have been made to think."

The ageing wizard stepped forward, reaching his hand out, pressing it against the far wall. James watched, and then gasped as his friend's hand slipped through the surface. Dumbledore seemed to falter and he jerked.

"Must not pull hand away….James…help me." he stuttered, his strength beginning to fail.

Bounding forward James grabbed the headmaster by the shoulders hoisting him upwards and holding him firm. "What's happening?"

"My hand," he wheezed in return, his face white, "something is happening to it, I feel it."

"Take your hand out!" James ordered, moving his own hand to the tip of Dumbledore's wrist to force him to comply.

"No, I can't. I must get the Horcrux. It's there, I know it is…" he trailed off as his face became paler.

Finally when James was about to pull the hand out of the wall, Dumbledore lurched back out, tumbling to the floor, brining James down with him as well. They lay there for a few minutes, James not daring to look at Dumbledore's hand, fearing the worst.

"Did you get it?" James asked eventually, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"Yes, I did. The Ring of Salazer Slytherin." He pulled his hand forward and James gasped, eyes widening in horror.

"Your hand…" he swallowed.

Dumbledore looked sadly at it. "It was a price I had to pay in order to get this." His hand, once so proud and strong, was now blackened and shrivelled, having been burned away by whatever curse Voldemort had placed on his treasure. "Before we leave we must destroy the evil within this, or otherwise Voldemort could use it against us if he ever knew we had stolen it."

James lifted his wand. "And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"Simple." And Dumbledore slipped the Ring onto his finger and collapsed.

"PROFESSOR!" yelled James, falling to his knees, grabbing the headmaster and trying to pull the ring off, but it came to no use. "GOD DAMN IT!"

Dumbledore began to twitch and writhe and for a few minutes all James could do was watch and then he stopped laying perfectly still as if he had been like that for years. Then he blinked. "James?"

"Yes, Professor?" James asked attentively unsure whether this was the real Albus Dumbledore.

"I went to war with the evil of this Ring. It is gone. A part of Voldemort's soul has been distinguished. We are safe and should be able to leave. Try it for me will you? If you can get to the other side of the front door we will be home free."

James did as he was told, walking confidently across the room. When he reached the point where the barrier was located he was not stopped, instead he kept on walking. Victory. By this time Dumbledore was on his feet,. He crossed the same space without hindrance, stepping out of the old house to stand beside James, who was standing a little ways off, his black hair floating gently in the breeze.

"Well, James, we did it. We achieved out goal: gaining a Horcrux."

"And if you're right there's only five more to find." James muttered, looking out into the horizon.

"What's up?" Dumbledore seemed to notice that James had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Nothing…" he hesitated, "…it's Lily. She would know what to do in this instance, but she's not here. Things would be much simpler if she could be aiding Harry. She would give him the right advice, I don't think I can manage to."

"You can James. Give yourself a chance."

"I've given myself a year but I don't feel connected to Harry that well. He may be my son but I think he still sees me as a stranger, but he doesn't say it."

"You are the first person to return to life. Harry has had to live all alone for the past fifteen years. He's pleased and glad that you have returned, but he's going to feel uneasy at times because he hasn't had a chance to properly get to know you. Once you get a home together that will rapidly change, but until that day comes, you are going to have to live with it."

James sighed. "I know. It's just hard."

"I believe you can prevail James. You always have done."

"Thanks Professor." James grinned, a little happier now.

"Come, we must get back to Hogwarts and take a look at this delightful item!"

**TBC**

**Well, there you go! **

**Now onto the BAD NEWS…**

**I will no longer be updating this story regularly, as my life has taken a drastic turn. I do not want to reveal why as it is a very painful subject for me, but what I have found out has affected my future. What I can say is this: that it involves a lot of treatment and I will most likely be in and out of hospital. It has come to a great shock to me, and I have lost my interest in writing fan fiction, however I do intend to finish this story at some point in my life. So, continue looking for updates but they will be less frequent. I am sorry to say this but for all those out there who know what its like to realise that you may die if you don't get medical treatment, then hopefully you can understand why, for that is what is sort of happening to me. I hope you understand, and I wish all of you the best of luck. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, and I hope to see all of you when I next update, whenever that will be! **

**MissBlackPotter**


	5. Reunited at Last

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ!**

**First let me say THANK YOU to all the people who wished me good luck and well wishes with my treatment. You all amazed me with your kindness and appreciative words, so thank you to everyone. I strived my hardest to get this chapter out to you before I go into hospital for a small operation, which according to UK time, I will be going to hospital in about an hours time. So, by the time any of you read this, I will be in hospital, waiting to go down into the operating theatre. So, this is my little present to you lot for being supportive and really understanding. It is short, but it's something, right? **

**Anyway, I'll be in hospital for about a week, and without any access to a computer I won't be writing, but I promise to attempt to handwrite it and all I need to do is type it up. With any luck you may have another chapter to read next weekend or just after, depending on my mood and how well I'm coping. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, staring Harry, James, Dumbledore, Sirius, the Dursleys, and worst of all Voldemort….**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 4 - Reunited at Last**

…**need your help. Come as quickly as you can. Aurors are falling; we need back-up. **

**Order of the Phoenix**

Sirius rolled up the parchment, frowning. He passed it to James who was sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet. Eagerly he took the parchment and skimmed it.

"So, Voldemort has struck again and they need our assistance?"

"Seems like it." Sirius replied. "Pity Remus is undercover with the werewolf group or he would be included."

Sirius lifted his wand, pointed it at his head, apparated and appeared in a small village somewhere in Yorkshire. All around him people were screaming, children running, fear evident in their eyes and Aurors were fighting the Death Eaters. Bodies lay on the concrete, killed by the Killing Curse. James appeared beside him, and he brushed his hand through his hair. He felt nervous. This was only the second time that the two of them had been called out on Order business.

"Oh god," James muttered, as he gazed round. Fires spread through the streets, consuming the houses.

Then came cruel laughter through the smoke and James froze, his insides squirming. This person had been the last person he had ever seen: the one that had killed him, Voldemort. The red glowing eyes of his enemy sought him out, and an evil smile slid onto the snake-like features.

"Be strong, Prongs." his friend muttered, reaching out with a hand and rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm ready to face him, if not now, when will I be?" James asked, as he locked eyes with the terror in front of him. Terrified at the thought, it was his devotion to Harry that was giving him strength. If he did not aid his son, then there would be no hope for him. Gritting his teeth, he stepped forward, wand raised, the wind flinging his black hair back.

"Ah…." Voldemort began, "so the great James Potter has defied death, yet again. How ironic that we meet here of all places when I thought you'd be looking after your precious son. It's a shame you won't live to see him again."

James ducked, rolling to the side as the killing curse flew over his head. "Don't count on it!" he retorted, anger pouring through him. He rose up, planting his feet firmly in a duelling stance and cast "Engorgio!" even though he had no idea why he cast that, it was the first spell that came to mind.

The Dark Lord let the spell hit him but nothing happened, and he laughed at James' feeble attempt to harm him.

Sirius jumped forward and screamed: "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of green light spread out from his wand and straight for Tom Riddle. For a few brief seconds Sirius (and James) thought that Voldemort would not move but he calmly stepped aside, the curse flying directly past him and hitting an unsuspecting Death Eater in the back. Toppling forward, dead before he could even wonder how. The Auror that he had been fighting threw Sirius a triumphant look before rushing off to help another one of his comrades.

Voldemort glared at Sirius, his eyes slitting. "CRUCIO!"

He tried to get up a shield but failed as the curse sent him flying backwards. Screaming and convulsing, Sirius dropped his wand, while James rushed forward, throwing curses at Voldemort, attempting to distract him.

"Leave him alone! It's me you want!" James yelled, anger fuelling through his body.

Voldemort smirked. "You seem to think you know what I want…well…Mr Potter, I will prove you wrong. I do not want you, it is your son."

James let his anger loose, throwing a curses at his enemy. Voldemort was tempting him, but he did not care. "I WON'T LET YOU GET HARRY! I JUST WON'T!"

"You can't protect him forever. One day soon you will slip up and I will be there to act upon it." sneered the dark lord.

James gritted his teeth and leapt forward, but a rough hand grabbed him by the shoulder holding him steadily. He struggled. "Let go, Sirius!"

"He's baiting you," his friend hissed back. "It will only make you madder! Don't lose focus!"

Focus….

That was essential for an Auror. Anger prevented focus, and that could lead to mistakes. A simple mistake could lead to death: James realised that Voldemort would not hesitate to kill him if the opportunity arose. And that opportunity was rising.

"Yes…listen to your friend, Potter." Voldemort hissed. Then the red glowing eyes focused on Sirius, blazing bright. "Shame really, so much talent. You would've made an excellent lieutenant in my service, if you had not betrayed your blood."

"The bonds of friendship are more important then blood ever will be." Sirius scowled.

"Things will change in the new world."

"There won't be a new world, not while I'm fighting for the innocent." Sirius declared, holding his wand.

"Then it'll give me great pleasure to kill you."

"Do your worst."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sirius ducked, pulling James with him. Raising his wand, James set off sparks, that would summon Aurors to them. He threw off a curse at his opponent before he realised that Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones had apparated right by side them and were throwing spells around.

By the time the smoke from the sparks had dissipated, Voldemort was gone, leaving behind him a trial of destruction.

Brushing himself off, James pocketed his wand, helping Sirius to his feet and turned to regard the two Aurors that had aided them. "Jones, Kingsley."

"Potter. I see you are at the centre of attention, again?" Hestia Jones sassed.

"Not my fault that Voldemort has this vendetta against me." James replied.

Folding his arms, Kingsley glanced at his watch. "We better report in. You two can stay here and help clear up."

"Right." James said, gritting his teeth. He hated the cleaning stage of an operation; he preferred to write reports: it was completed quicker, whereas with the cleaning operation that could take days and weeks, depending on the situation. He was not happy about his assignment but once that was done he would be able to go to Harry. If that wasn't a reward for his efforts, then what was?

* * *

The clear up took more then a month as the Ministry of Magic had to deal with Muggles, especially the ones that had been involved or caught in the attack, as it included rebuilding houses from scratch, as well as working with all the Muggles to wipe their minds of the event. A lot of Muggles had fled during the attack and had to be tracked down, so that the secret of magic wasn't leaked out. 

However James was spared from the entire clear-up though he had been assigned to help, he was called away by Dumbledore to collect Harry, which made Sirius very jealous, as he had been put in charge of the entire operation, meaning that he could not leave in the middle of it like James could.

He met Dumbledore on the corner of Privet Drive, at around eleven at night, and they slowly walked side by side to number 4. Silence came between them; James feeling worried about meeting his son. He hadn't seen him in weeks, what if Harry had changed his mood against him? Maybe he hated him? He shuddered. Harry wouldn't think that, would he?

"Don't let your nerves get the better of you, James." Dumbledore instructed, smiling lightly.

"I'm not." retorted James. "I'm just thinking. I've got nothing to worry about."

Dumbledore did not answer but James had the inkling suspicion that the headmaster had guessed why he was worrying, but did not comment on it for, perhaps the fear, of upsetting James.

At exactly eleven o clock Dumbledore and James made their way up the drive of Privet Drive and rung the door. Harry answered the door after a few seconds, but to James seemed like hours. His son looked well, and his bright green eyes shone when he saw his father. Harry's grin widened as he stepped aside allowing his visitors to enter.

"Dad." Harry simply said.

"How are you, Harry?" James asked.

His son shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. The Dursleys have been nice to me this summer then they ever have been."

"Good. You deserve to be treated with respect." James growled. He had always disliked Lily's sister and her husband, but then they had always shown dislike for him and Lily's unnatural abilities. They were not normal, according to them, but then James had the same thoughts on the Dursleys so they were square.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was spotless: no dust could be found. Harry led them into the lounge where the three Dursleys were sitting, looking extremely nervous.

"Have you got all your things packed, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. My trunks in my room, all ready. Shall I bring it down?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Please do. You will need your belongings especially if you plan on going back to Hogwarts this year."

Harry grinned. "I wouldn't miss the school year for anything." He rushed out the room and made his way up the stairs, leaving James and Dumbledore to sit with the Dursleys. The Headmaster began humming to himself, a little tune that was well known throughout the Wizarding World, but for the life of him, James could not remember what it was. Instead he looked at the Dursleys.

Vernon had hardly changed in the years since he had last seen him but he had got fatter, his waistline bulging. His moustache was greying and his hair on his head was falling out. True James had seen him at the station just after term had ended but he had not had the chance to scrutinise him and assess what had changed over a long period of time.

He turned his attention to Petunia Dursley, who was Lily's sister, and who was so unlike her. Petunia was thin and bony, with dark brown hair and a pointed face. Her horsy like teeth stood out and her eyes had given her the look of something that should not be there, and James had the suspicion it was because of him. He shouldn't be there, but he was and it disgusted her.

Sitting wedged between his parents, his stomach flopping, was Dudley Dursley. His piggy eyes grew as he noticed James was looking at him. James had no desire to continue looking at his nephew, and turned his eyes back to the door way just as Harry walked in, holding his trunk.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Harry grinned.

"I've got a few things to say to your Aunt and Uncle before we leave." Dumbledore explained, as he clasped his hands together allowing Harry a glimpse of his burnt hand, however he did not say anything as his eyes caught his father's.

"Now, as you know, Harry returns to your house every summer for protection. He only needs to return here once more, before he comes of age. Seventeen is the coming of age for Wizards. Next summer, he only needs to remain with you until his birthday and after that he can leave. I ask this only of you, to make him feel at home one last time."

Vernon nodded irrespectively, not seeming to care. "Sure. Now can you freaks leave my house?"

James rose to his feet. "We're not freaks." his eyes flashed angrily, as he glared. "Don't you dare insult me again!"

Vernon growled in response. "I will say exactly as a please in my house, you freak."

Standing up, James pulled ut his wand, pointing it at the Dursleys, but Dumbledore reached forward, grasping his wrist and preventing James from casting any spells. "We are civilised people, James. We may be hated and provoked but sometimes you have to live with this. You need to stop reacting to his insults: it gives him more incentive to do it again."

James sighed and lowered his wand. "Fine, come on then Harry, let's go."

Dumbledore inclined his head in respect. "We will be taking our leave now."

Harry turned towards the door, slipped on his trainers and picked up the side of his trunk.

"Here let me take it." James demanded.

Harry let him take his trunk. He smiled grimly. The small group stepped out into Privet Drive; Vernon slamming the front door viciously as the left. James scowled. He hated those Muggles with a vengeance. How dare they treat him like a freak, when he wasn't, just because he used magic didn't make him any different.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they walked down the road.

Dumbledore allowed a small smile to cross his face. "I need your assistance in a little mission. James, do you mind going to the Burrow, and awaiting our return?"

"But I thought you needed me?" James replied.

"I did. I wanted you t meet your son, and you have done. Coming with me and Harry may jeopardise my intent. After your little demonstration of anger, I fear that you may do the same to Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore explained. "Do not feel angry about this James. It is better this way. Harry is the only one who can help me."

Scowling James agreed. He hated being left out of things, especially when his son was at the centre of it all.

At the corner of Privet Drive, James and Harry hugged. "Be careful kiddo."

"I will dad." Harry grimaced as James' ruffled his hair. "See you soon."

"Yeah," James murmured, and he watched as Dumbledore and Harry side-apparated away to whoever knew where. Waiting a few minutes, James decided on a destination and apparated himself.

**TBC**

**A bit of a mediocre ending, but I thought it was a god place to end the chapter. Coming next is James and the Weasley's, and Sirius learns more about his brother's death….**

**Review please and let me know what you think! **

**Bye for now, until next time we meet! **

**MissBlackPotter**


	6. Regulus and the Horcrux

**Hello everyone! Well, I'm out of surgery. It went well, but now I've got a tube stuck in my stomach. Not a very nice feeling as it puts you off your food. And the fact that I've got to take 12 pills a day, not nice, anyway…**

**Here is the next chapter! You might see that I am operating on the RAB theory, and I hope it doesn't sound too far fetched. **

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 5: Regulus and the Horcrux**

Black hair flying against the slight wind, James Potter apparated in front of the Burrow, planting his feet firmly on the ground, and gazing upward at the house, sighing. He should've been bringing Harry here, but Dumbledore needed him, but what for, was the question? What did Dumbledore want with Harry in the middle of the night that couldn't wait until the following day?

He started up the path towards the house, rising his fist and knocking loudly on the door. There was a bustling behind the door and Mrs Weasley answered.

"James!" she clasped her hands together, "it's so good to see you!" She leaned round his shoulder searching. "Where's Harry?"

"With Dumbledore. He's coming later." James explained.

"Why on earth would Albus take Harry away in the middle of the night?"

James shrugged. "I'm clueless as you are."

Mrs Weasley sighed. "Well, we can't do anything about that now. You'd better come on in. The others have just gone to bed, so you'll have to be quiet."

"Fine with me," James replied, stepping into the Weasley's kitchen. He sat down at the table while Molly poured out some hot soup that she had made, placing it in front of James.

"Now I don't know if you are hungry but its there if you want it."

"Thanks." James picked up the spoon, and lifted up the contents of the bowl into his mouth, letting the hot liquid run down his throat. It was delicious. Even Lily hadn't been that good at cooking, though her roast beef had been excellent.

After he had finished his meal, he took his leave from the kitchen and on Molly's instructions silently crept up the stairs to a spare bedroom where he laid down on the bed, closing his eyes and he did not wake until the following morning when commotion began below.

* * *

He made his way down the stairs following the sound of female voices. He frowned. He recognised Mrs Weasley and Ginny's but did not recognise the third. He gripped his wand just in case. Slinking down the stairs, he reached the bottom. The kitchen door flung open and out stormed Ginny, her red hair tied back in plaits. Her face was red. 

"What's going on?"

She flung her hands back. "It's her!"

"Her?" James cocked his head.

"Yes. Fleur Delacour. Trust me, go in there. You'll see what I mean." And Ginny stomped off, leaving the older Potter alone standing in the corridor.

Stepping forward, James opened the door to a scene. He could see Mrs Weasley trying her hardest to not shout and scream at Fleur Delacour, the slim French girl, who was commenting on her cooking and various other things in the kitchen. Her accent was thick and hard to understand, but then she was trying her hardest to speak properly in English.

"Geez, my mother wouldn't do dis' like dat!" Fleur said, "It's so eenglish!"

Mrs Weasley crossed her arms, "Well, if you'd take a look at your surroundings you would notice that we are in England!"

Fleur did not reply, but instead strode over to the table and picked up a tray. "I wish to take dis up to 'Arry. I'm sure he'd be pleased to see me."

Mrs Weasley scowled. "I am perfectly capable…" she stopped as Fleur walked out the kitchen. "Ohhh, that girl! Bill!"

Her son sniggered. "Oh, let Fleur have her fun. She wants to help!"

"Helps to much." Molly replied, following her out the room, but not before inviting James into the kitchen to sit down and eat.

Mrs Weasley soon returned, her temper at its boil, Ginny following shortly thereafter. James slowly ate his breakfast, savouring the nice taste of the toast, and the bacon that had been sizzling when he had woken up. He didn't know what to say but was thankfully saved from conversing with Bill or Fleur as the two were wrapped up in their own idyllic world.

About ten minutes later Harry entered the kitchen along with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was sporting a black eye. "What happened?" Mrs Weasley asked, bustling over to her.

"I got punched by one of Fred and George's products." she confessed, brushing her bushy hair back.

"I should be able to fix this." Mrs Weasley retrieved a few products and set to work, but when she pulled back, nothing had happened. Hermione couldn't believe her luck.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Dad, can't you do anything to help her?" Harry asked, pulling up a chair at the table.

James frowned, glancing at Hermione. "No. I don't know what to say. Sorry." he shrugged apologetically.

James listened half-heartedly to the conversation around him, lost in his own thoughts. When he was like this he remembered Lily, his precious wife, who he loved dearly and continued to do so even though she was no longer in the world. He could almost taste her lips on his, and the smell of her sweet fragrance lingering under his nose. He sighed, missing her.

However a scream interrupted his thoughts. It was Hermione. She was pointing at the window, her eyes wide. James moved forward, squinting. "Owls. Three of them."

The trio's faces had gone pale.

"OWL results." Hermione whispered and she began to hop and down on her feet.

James laughed. "It's not that nerve wrecking! I didn't get like that when I got my OWL results."

"Well, you probably didn't make a fatal mistake in one of your exam papers that could determine between a pass or a fail!" Hermione replied, anger rising.

James smiled sadly. "Hermione, you are one of the brightest witches of your age. You cannot fail."

Hermione crossed her arms, unconvinced, but she said no more, not wanting to argue. She was frantic with worry about what her results would be. James shook his head, hardly daring to believe it. Hermione was being ridiculous over the exam results. He knew Hermione had passed her exams. She was a brilliant witch and studied hard. No one could beat her.

He had of course taught her for a majority of the previous year. He had been amazed at her devotion to her studies, but also marvelled at her courage to stick by Harry no matter what his decisions had led them into.

A true friend.

Harry needed those, especially what was coming in the future. It was only a matter of time.

He watched in anticipation as the three of them unfolded their letters with shaking fingers, faces whites. Just as he had predicted, Hermione had received top grades in most subjects apart from in Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which she had got an 'E' meaning Exceeds Expectations. Even James couldn't see why she was so disappointed. They were the best results out of all of them. But something stopped him from talking to Hermione as he felt that he would only make her unhappier. He would let Harry and Ron comfort her. Ron had passed with seven O.W.Ls and Harry had also achieved seven O.W.Ls, with the highest mark in Defence Against the Dark Arts, at a grade O, which meant Outstanding.

"Congratulations, Harry. I'm pleased with you. Well done." he hugged his son, ruffling his hair, his eyes shining. He had known Harry would pass well, though he was slightly disappointed that Harry had not succeeded in receiving an 'O' in Potions.

_It would have been great to see Snape's face if Harry had got top grades. _James thought with glee. _Snape would've probably demanded a retake to make sure that Harry's mark is genuine. _

With the results out of the way, James spent the rest of the day with Harry, informing him about the Auror attacks he had been involved in, however he stayed away from any mention of Horcruxes or Dumbledore. He felt it was not his duty to tell Harry this, not until he knew about it himself. Besides the longer Harry didn't know about it, the longer chance he had of a childhood, though it had been ruined by his upbringing, he had had a sort of one when he had come to Hogwarts, which made James all the more pleased that the Weasleys had sort of adopted Harry as another son.

Yet, his mind still nagged at wanting Lily to be with him. _If only I could see her again. But I've had that chance. It won't happen again. Miracles can't happen to the same person three times in a row! _

* * *

Sirius came to the Weasleys house a few days later for dinner. Afterwards he and James retreated to Arthur's study for a private talk, where Sirius produced a crumbled piece of paper dated sometime in 1981. It was written in an elegant scroll, a farewell letter. It was by Regulus Black, Sirius' younger brother. 

"Where did you find this?" James asked.

"I was at Grimmauld Place talking to Kingsley when he decided to step back against the wall in the kitchen, leaning on it heavily. The wall opened up revealing a dark space behind it. This was what was there. And James, I think you should read it. Dumbledore will need to know this as well."

James took the letter from his friend, flipped it over carefully and began to read, his eyes widening.

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_**You probably want to know why I am contacting you in this manner. The reason is, that by the time you read this, if you ever find it, I will be dead. I have been brought to my senses. The Dark Lord is too powerful. I have deserted him. His power extends far beyond mine, and he has committed a crime that even I cannot ignore. His actions have shown me is no more then a merciless killer who is only working to gain his own power. You see, Voldemort, is creating Horcruxes, splitting his soul in two and hiding the pieces so that if anyone ever killed his body he would survive. It is essential this information reaches Dumbledore, for he will know what to do. My betrayal will soon be caught and I must flee. I have stolen a Horcrux and hidden it. If you think hard enough you will know where I have taken the Horcrux. It is pertinent that Dumbledore finds this Horcrux as it will mean one step closer to defeating Voldemort once and for all. I do not want to reveal the location of the Horcrux in case this letter is intercepted by the wrong hands. I wish you the best of luck in the future, and remember your brother as someone who realised he was wrong at the end of a road. This is my final act.**_

_**Farewell, dear brother and good luck. **_

**_Regulus Arcturus Black _**

"Your brother had another Horcrux?" James asked, amazed, totally shocked.

"It seems like it," Sirius muttered, "But that's the thing: where is it? The letter states that I should know where it is, but where would Regulus hide it?"

James frowned. "I think maybe we should go to Dumbledore. Tell him about this and then see what he says. He may have a solution."

Sirius took the letter back. "I think I will. I'll come back to you once I have some answers. I have a feeling I may know where it is, but its just a nagging feeling."

Crossing his arms, James asked: "And what is this nagging feeling?"

"Well Regulus never knew where I lived after Hogwarts. The only time he could see me was when I was in battle, or at the Auror Office. What if, and it's a long shot I know, that he managed to hide it in my old Auror Office. I mean, he never lived to see me go to Azkaban so he has no idea that I haven't been in the same office. Do you think it's a possibility?" Sirius questioned.

"I think we should give it a try, but talk to Dumbledore first, and then come back to me. Then we will decide whether to look in your old Office." James answered.

"Fine." the other agreed and then he left, leaving James alone, contemplating the content of the letter, his mind whirling. How could Regulus have found a Horcrux, and most important how had he stolen it and kept it hidden all these years?

Those were the questions that needed answering, and the person who knew the answer was dead.

* * *

Sirius did not return for a couple of days as he was busy with Auror work, as well as trying to find time to speak to Dumbledore. Unfortunately the headmaster had gone somewhere and no one knew where he had gone, so Sirius had been waiting till when he got back. 

In the meantime, James spent his days referring the Quidditch Games that Harry and the others put on. He also learned a lot about Fred and George's business from Bill who had been visiting them regularly at their shop in Diagon Alley.

Harry, Ron and Ginny kept begging Mrs Weasley to take them, but she kept refusing, informing them that they would only go there once their book lists arrived, but they hadn't come this year yet. Even James was beginning to worry, but he was confident that they would arrive in time.

Before they did arrive, however, Sirius returned with news about Dumbledore. He had eventually seen Dumbledore and when he had suggested the location of the Horcrux, the headmaster had agreed that looking in Sirius' old Auror Office was a good place to start.

They decided to go there early on August 2nd, two days after Harry's sixteenth birthday which had involved a stupendous amount of celebrating, ending in James getting drunk and needing a potion to stop his head-ache from overtaking him completely.

They apparated into the Auror Office, and Sirius led them through the many hallways to his old Office which was now occupied by a Hestia Jones. She scowled as they presented a letter from Dumbledore, asking her to vacate her office while they searched for an object. She didn't like the idea but she did so, knowing that it was important.

"Where shall we start looking?" James asked, scanning the Office, taking in the desk.

Sirius frowned. "I used to have a locker hidden by magic in the corner. I don't know if it is still there. No one knew it was there apart from me. But I did keep a record of it, in my bank account. If Regulus was smart enough he might've been able to work out the combination. And I get the feeling he might have done. He was smart enough to work out many of my secrets."

"Well, you were never good at keeping secrets," James replied, slyly.

Sirius's eyes darkened. "Snape provoked me. He deserved what he got."

"And so did you. I'm just amazed that if you want things kept hidden you would have learnt your lesson through that!" James chuckled. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know, but…" Sirius shrugged, sighing, "I'm ashamed of my actions of that day, when I betrayed Remus' secret to Snape. I don't know what was going through my head when I did that."

"Jealousy of his influence on your brother?" James noted. "I remember you got very aggravated whenever you saw Regulus hanging around with Snape."

"I was. I always wondered what he saw in him. I guess I still have that to find out."

"Enough of this, lets find this thing." James mentioned.

Sirius stepped forward, waved his wand out, muttering a silent spell, that James couldn't even identify by the colour of the sparks. As soon as the words had left his mouth, a hole opened up in the side of the wall, big enough for an arm to fit through. Sirius reached forward and his eyes lit up as his fingers brushed against something. But when he pulled it out, he pulled a face in disgust as he saw it was just a flimsy piece of paper.

James picked it up and read through it, passed it to Sirius, who's eyes widened and then he disappeared, a large grin on his face as he apparated away. James shook his head. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

The two of them met again in Dumbledore's Office that evening. The crumpled paper had revealed the name of a locket that had belonged to Sirius' mother. This locket, apparently, according to Regulus, was the Horcrux that Voldemort had used to hide part of his soul. Sirius had gone back to Grimmauld Place and retrieved it, after wringing it from Kreacher's grasp. 

The House-Elf had been stubborn. Thankfully Sirius had used magic on him to force the house elf to tell him where the Locket was being kept.

In the end, Sirius had found it in his mother's room (of all places) and had had to decurse it before he could take it. That had taken a while, but with the combined help of Kreacher (forcefully though) he had succeeded in taking the Locket.

Dumbledore arrived, taking the Locket and inspecting it, his eyes frowning. "This is a Horcrux. I'm impressed. Well done, boys, well done. That is one least obstacle less for Harry."

"But there is still four more to go." James growled.

"And that is up to Harry." Dumbledore mentioned.

"I know." James replied, eyes hardening, wishing that he could do something to help his son ever more.

**TBC**

**Here's another update for you! I hope it was worth it! Next chapter we will have a lot of fun as James visits Fred and George's shop! And Harry returns to Hogwarts! **

**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews! They mean a lot to me, thank you! **

**MissBlackPotter**


	7. The End of the Summer

**A/N) Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out but I have been struggling to get my life going again after being diagnosed with Kidney Failure. I am now starting my treatment and I have been put on the transplant list, so hopefully things should settle down for a while. I am starting school again this Monday and I don't know how well I will cope. It will be strange going back after missing a month so it will take me a while to get settled. That means it will be a while before the next update. I will try and make it a long update, if I can. **

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. They mean a lot to me! All the nice comments about wishing me well - thank you! I do hope to get better soon but that will only be when I have had a transplant and I need a donor for that. THANK YOU! **

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 6 - The End of the Summer**

"So what's the plan for today then, Molly?" James asked, as he sauntered into the kitchen. It was a Saturday morning, and a cool sun was setting its rays upon the house.

Molly Weasley was standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast, frying the bacon, while humming lightly to herself. She glanced up as James entered, smiling lightly. "I promised I would take the others to Diagon Alley. After all they need to get their books, and they want to see Fred and George's shop."

"Ah right," James answered, sliding into a chair. "I'll accompany them. I haven't been to Diagon Alley for ages. Besides being a one time Marauder, I need to give the twins some ideas." he grinned slyly as Molly frowned at him.

"I really don't like the sound of that James. You know I dislike them in their joke shop!"

James sighed. "Molly, you can't force them to do something they don't want to do. Besides having a joke shop around will lighten the mood during this conflict. The students need something to keep them jovial."

Molly turned away and continued working. Finally she spoke: "I just wish it wasn't them putting their lives at stake, and that's what they are doing."

"I know," James sympathised, "but it's there choice. You have to respect their wishes. It may hurt you to know that they are in danger, but its what they want to do with their life. It's their way of giving back to society. I hate the fact that Harry has to fight, but that's his destiny. I can no longer protect him. It pains me to say this but sometimes you have to let your children do this, no matter how much it hurts you inside. You have to let them go at some point. It's hard for you Molly because you've lost people too. So have I but you can't protect them forever."

She did not reply but sighed and continued to work, but James knew his words had at least got through to her. She understood she had no control over her children's actions but it still pained her considerably. If Molly could do something, James realised she would. He was certain that if there was a way she would have a protective bubble round her children.

_But then if Lily was still alive, would she be like this with Harry? Seeing Molly like this makes me think Lily would be, but it's not in her character. But I am. I worry and all I want to do is keep my son away from all the danger he faces, but he won't learn to protect himself if I don't let him grow up. _James thought.

* * *

James stood in the cue, his mouth in a frown, and his eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of movement. He stood behind a little old lady, holding the hand of a small girl, with bright red hair. A miniature Lily. The girl pulled on her mothers? hand, moaning about the long wait. 

He was in Gringotts, the Wizard bank waiting to withdraw money from his account. He had not bargained in getting stuck in a very long cue of Wizards and Witches, all of whom were rushing, pushing and shouting to get served, therefore making it very busy.

"Come on!" he cursed.

He'd been standing there for nearly four hours and he was getting frustrated by standing in the same place for so long. The line had hardly moved in an hour. So many people were shoving others that no one was getting anywhere. He sighed, exasperated with himself. Why had he chosen to come here?

Because Harry needed money.

James hadn't realised that it would be chaos at the bank. But of course, the people in the Wizarding world were panicking about the war and feared that if they didn't get money to support themselves then Voldemort would tear down on them and kill them. Chaos. Complete and utter chaos. People were over-reacting.

"Hey! James!"

Turning his head to look over his shoulder, James saw Bill Weasley waving at him from the side of a cue, and he pointed to an empty cashier, where it clearly read Bill Weasley in shining letters. He grinned as he edged his way through the crowd until he finally reached Bill's side.

"Let me deal with your money. I can get it out in a jiffy." Bill explained, his long locks falling around his face. "You've been here for hours. And besides I never leave family locked in a cue if I can help it."

"Family?"

"Well, sort of. You're Harry's dad, and he's like a younger brother to me. I want to look out for him, so in a sense, if he's like my brother, then I suppose you are more like a younger version of dad." Bill grinned cheekily.

"I think I qualify more like an uncle then a dad. I haven't had much experience." James pointed out. "Being dead was one of the things that prevented me from doing that."

"And it's one you've regretted," Bill replied, walking towards his cash point, and sliding behind the desk. He held out his hands for James' details and he read through the documents that James handed him. He checked through each detail before stamping confirm nation and then he led James into the tunnels to his vault, where he watched and waited, while the money was collected in a sack.

Bill's eyes widened as he took in the amount of money James had withdrawn. "Taking out half the bank account, are we?"

"Nope." James said, smiling, "Only a quarter."

"A quarter! I've never seen so much person with that amount of money!"

Grimly James said: "Well, my parents were rich, and they passed it onto me when they left this world."

"And when you died, the rest of yours and Lily's money combined with Harry's to form…"

"…a massive big fortune." James agreed.

"Whoa, that kid is lucky."

"It's a shame that his childhood was ruined by the Dursleys. If they hadn't kept his heritage from him….then he could've had all the money in the world."

Bill shrugged. "Do you really think they would've let Harry have more money then them? If they did they'd try and claim it themselves. Think about it, James, do you really think they care about how they treat Harry? To them he is just a freak, someone who doesn't deserve to be here."

"I know, and that's what angers me." James replied. He grabbed hold of the money bag and hoisted onto his shoulders.

"Anyway," Bill walked forward, "I'd better go and help some other poor unfortunate soul stuck in that cue."

"Hey, you know that old lady who was in front of me? Help her. It's not nice to be with a small, moaning child in a place like this. If she's still there that is…she may have left by now." James suggested.

"Right." Bill clicked his fingers and led James out. He waved good-bye after the other pointed out the old woman and the little girl, and then James weaned his way into the small crowd of people that were rushing through the alley. He made his way into the pub, said farewell to the inn keeper and stepped out into the Muggle world.

Quickly he made his way through the streets before he came to a back alley and then he apparated away to the Burrow.

* * *

On the following Saturday Mrs Weasley finally gave into demands to go to Diagon Alley. The Hogwarts letters had arrived and books had to be brought. She could not longer deny them access to the street and she reluctantly informed them that they would be going to see the twins. 

Ron was ecstatic, barely able to contain his excitement. However he had managed to anger his mother earlier on in the week and so had to hide his glee whenever she glowered in his direction.

Though he had gone to Diagon Alley to get Harry's money out, James had not taken the opportunity to see Fred and George so he was quite excited to be visiting the next generation of Marauders and see what products they were unleashing on the unsuspecting community. He was on a day off from work, so he was fortunate to be there when Mrs Weasley decided to go. Sirius, on the other hand, had been called into the Office for numerous amounts of paper work which he had spent complaining about the night before. It turned out Sirius had had the opportunity to complete the paper work a week ago but had by passed it, in favour of having the night off.

The Ministry had supplied them with a car but it was only because Harry was with them. The Minister didn't want anything happening to the 'boy-who-lived' so he had commissioned protectors for Harry wherever he went. The Minister had even gone as far as issuing out orders to the Aurors to protect Hogwarts when the students returned. He claimed it would be the best way to help the younger generation. James did not agree with this method but he realised the sense of the decision. People were scared to send their children back to school, and with enforced protection surrounding the school that was both visible and invisible, the Minister was hoping to ensure that the school stayed open, therefore not denying the children their chance to learn.

It was a tactic that James understood. As long as people knew that Hogwarts was being watched by the Ministry, they wouldn't be afraid to send their children to the school, and would willingly let them go. It was only on the off-chance that people would ignore these signs and still keep their children away from Dumbledore. There were some who still refused to believe that Voldemort was alive and running amok, and they would remain a threat to anyone that was sided with Dumbledore.

Sighing James slid into the Ministry car, seating himself next to Harry, who was squashed beside Hermione. Ron was sitting on Hermione's other side, his face bright red as if he was embarrassed by their seating positions. James grinned. He could see through Ron.

_Why can't he just admit that he likes Hermione? It's quite obvious! _

_Maybe he doesn't realise it…_a voice inside his head replied to his own thought.

_Possibly…_James' thoughts trailed off as the car began to move forward, weaning its way through the traffic that was making its way to and from London. He watched the countryside pass and fade as tall ominous buildings appeared on the horizon, signalling their approach into London. He leaned at the window, looking outwards.

_It would've been better just to use Floo Powder. It takes forever to get to Diagon Alley by car. If the Ministry had not decided on the strict coming and goings of using Floo, we wouldn't have bothered coming like this. _

James hated Muggle transport. He could not see any reason why Muggles would want to waste their money on expensive cars that did the same function. True, they improved as time went on, but was it really necessary? He shook his head.

_I should really talk to Harry about Muggles. Maybe he can help me understand their fascination with cars. _

* * *

"Finally!" Stretching his legs, James stepped out of the car, yawning. They had finally arrived at The Leaky Cauldron where Diagon Alley was situated. Everybody piled out the car, and James swept an eye over the group, noticing that Ron could hardly contain his glee. After all, seeing Fred and George's prank stuff was certainly worth the wait, James was positive of it. 

Molly led the way, urging the group forward at a pace. She seemed on edge, her eyes flitting from side to side as if searching for any danger. Her hand was forever in her pocket, clenched around her wand, while the other hand held on to Ginny's.

"We can make this trip shorter Molly, if we split up." Arthur Weasley explained. "I'll go with James to get their books, and you, Molly can take them to get their robes."

Molly bit her lip unsure about the decision. "I don't know Arthur. I'd rather we stay together."

"It'll be quicker." James pointed out.

"We'll take Ginny with us," Arthur replied, "I'm sure she won't mind helping us with the books."

"Ginny doesn't need new robes but Ron does," said Molly. She sighed. "All right. We'll do this. Just look out for her."

"I know Molly. Ginny is my daughter." Arthur was getting angry. Molly was not letting go.

The group parted with James following behind Arthur, with Ginny in between. He looked over his shoulder and shot Harry a passing glance. His son returned his smile and then James was walking away towards Florish and Blotts.

"What books do we need?" James asked, glancing at Ginny.

"The usual," she answered, "All the grade books."

"That'll cost a lot." Arthur frowned. "I don't think we'll have enough."

James felt for the coins in his pocket. "I have enough. Tell you what it's on me. I have enough money for all of us."

Arthur shook his head. "No, I can't ask you to do that. It's too much. We'll manage."

But James was adamant. "I mean it. I want to pay for this. I still have enough money for myself. It's no trouble to me," he smiled, laughing lightly, his eyes alight.

"We'll pay you back." Arthur promised, giving into James.

"No," James refused, "This is for looking after Harry all these years. Consider it child support."

Once they had gathered all the books they needed, with Ginny's help, James paid for them, and then the small group traipsed back to where Fred and George's shop was located.

Molly, Harry, Ron and Hermione were already waiting for them, their eyes scanning over the various products that were being advertised in the shop window. Ginny rushed forward, pressing her hands and nose to the glass and peering inside, her eyes sparkling clearly. She was so unlike any other girl that James had met. Hermione was standing beside Mrs Weasley, chattering, while Ron and Harry stood beside Ginny.

"Did you get everything?" Molly asked.

"Yes we did." Arthur replied proudly, handing Hermione a bag of her books.

"Thanks Mr Weasley." Hermione replied, and she immediately looked inside to see what new reading material she had.

Molly folded her arms and asked: "How much was this? What are we going to have to miss out on for the next couple of weeks?"

"Nothing, Molly dear, because James paid for this stuff."

"You let him?" Molly shouted. "Arthur! You know how I feel about letting other people pay for our things!"

James stepped forward intent on sorting out the situation. "Look, Molly, I don't mind paying for that stuff. I was showing my gratitude to you for looking after Harry all these years and for treating him like he is a part of your family. I beg you to let this go and just to accept the fact that I wanted to genuinely help your family. Besides you deserve this treat, especially after all the hard work you do in bringing up this lot. After all, I've only had Harry to contend with and that was only when he was a baby. I've never really looked after him the way you have. It makes me proud that you have shown Harry a home. And you've taken me into your family as well, and for that I am grateful. No one is a better mother then you, Molly Weasley."

Clasping her hand to her mouth, Molly blushed. Her face died down to its usual colour. James' words had affected her but he had meant every word of it. He cared so much about other people's feelings. He never wanted to see an unhappy smile; it pained him considerably whenever he saw a sombre face. Throughout his childhood James had always tried to lighten the mood, which was one of the many reasons why he had been so carefree had Hogwarts and not had a care in the world. He had wanted to spread his happiness and joy and that had been done through his skills as a prankster. Still, when he looked back on those days, he realised that most of the time he had just wanted fun. And like many young children had used magic to do this.

He wondered if Fred and George had ever felt insecure like that and had wanted to make people laugh which was why they themselves had become pranksters.

"Are you coming, dad?" came Harry's voice.

Shaking his head James re-entered the world. Thoughts continued to swirl through his mind but he blocked them and followed the small group into the shop, where a small crowd of Hogwarts students were gathered round the Weasley twins who were demonstrating some of their products. The crowd was going 'oooohhhhh' and 'aaahhhhh', their excitement growing with each new product that they supplied.

"Hey, it's the famous Potters!" Fred called, as he spotted James and Harry at the back of the crowd.

James inclined his head, a roguish grin spreading across his face; Harry on the other hand groaned. He'd had so much celebrity status that it had started to annoy him.

George Weasley shunted forward, holding out a hand for James to shake. He did so. "Glad that you could finally make it, Prongs."

James laughed. "That's all right. I'd been meaning to come here for ages but it didn't seem fair if Harry wasn't here."

"Where's Padfoot? Didn't he want to share in the glamour of prankinism?" Fred asked.

"He had to go into work today. Auror stuff." James answered. "I'm sure when Sirius has time he will visit. He's just overloaded with paperwork at present."

"Come, let us show you our range of 'serious' products." George motioned for the small group to follow him. They led James and Harry to a small room out the back where a range of products that were not on the shelves were sitting stacked in boxes with the words 'Orders' posted on the top of them.

"Orders?" James asked, "From the Ministry of Magic by any chance?"

"Definitely." George said.

Fred explained: "We created some shield hats last year and decided to expand our range to include all sorts of clothing and the Ministry has just gone wild over it trying to get this stuff for all their employees. I mean, true, that they don't shield you against the Unforgivables, but they help defend you against most minor curses and jinxes."

"It's proving to be a money-making business. They can't get enough of this stuff." George enthused. "Best idea we've ever had."

Fred peered through the doorway. "And now lets go and thrust our products onto the girls. I'm sure they will be delighted with the love potions that we've cooked up for them."

"Especially Ginny," George added.

The twins left. James continued to inspect the boxes, his fingers gently touching each different product, his mind whirling as he tried to decipher how exactly the twins had created them. "Hey, Harry, look at this…" he trailed off.

Harry was no where to be seen.

Where was he? He had been here just now. Hadn't he?

"Harry?" James asked nervously, a gut feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Harry?" his nerves began to rattle.

He rushed out of the room, his eyes scanning the shop for his son but he could not see him anywhere. His heart began to race and he was sure he was near to tears. Nothing could happen to Harry here. _Wait a minute…where is Ron and Hermione? _For they were no where to be seen as well.

He spotted Molly handing over cash to Fred, while Ginny held a small pygmy puff in her hands. "Molly!" he called.

She turned her head. "What is it?"

"Do you know where Harry is?"

"Wasn't he with you?" Fred replied, before his mother had a chance.

"Yes but he's not anymore. I think he's slipped out with Ron and Hermione."

"Nonsense," Molly exclaimed, "Ron's over there with Hermione…" but they were not. Both of them were not in the shop, and then Molly began to get frantic, her voice coming gasps as she struggled to understand why Ron wasn't there. She had seen him there a minute ago, so where had they gone? All three wouldn't just disappear.

James frowned. What had possessed Harry to leave the shop? "We'll just have to wait and see if they return. If not then we'll worry."

Unfortunately Mrs Weasley had already reached that stage.

* * *

Thankfully Harry did return with Ron and Hermione in tow. They appeared out of the back room nearly an hour later. James caught Harry stuffing something into his bag and he realised that it was his son's invisibility cloak. Realization dawned. Harry had gone off, invisible. And Ron and Hermione had accompanied him. James did not say a word but allowed Molly to let her steam go. 

They returned to the Burrow shortly after where James took Harry aside in his room, gently offering Harry a seat and demanding to know where he had gone.

"We were following Draco Malfoy." Harry answered.

"Why?" James asked. "I thought you hated him."

"I do, but when you see your enemy sneak away from his own mother wouldn't you be curious?" Harry questioned, trying to turn it back on James.

"I suppose," he answered, "but that still doesn't answer my question."

Harry sighed. There would be no winning with his father. James was stubborn and wouldn't rest until he had the answer he craved. What was the point in hiding it from him?

"I think Malfoy is up to something."

"He's a Malfoy. That's what they do." James commented.

Harry ignored him but continued with his story. "We met Malfoy in Madam Malkins before we came to Fred and George's shop. He left in a bit of a temper when Madam Malkin tried to touch his left arm. When we followed him, he went to Knockturn Alley and to a shop called Borgin and Burkes. He threatened the owner with something on his arm: I think it was the Dark Mark. He wanted something fixed, or told how to fix it. Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"That's preposterous Harry. Draco Malfoy can't be a Death Eater. Voldemort wouldn't let anyone that young into his ranks."

"Then what did Malfoy use to threaten Borgin with? A flower tattoo?" Harry asked sarcastically, his anger flaring.

"It just seems remotely impossible…" James hesitated, "but I'll get Sirius to look into it, alright?"

"Thank you." Harry left, leaving James alone, confused. _How could Harry think that a sixteen year old boy would be allowed to be a Death Eater? _

* * *

For the next couple of weeks James kept a constant vigilance on Harry. He could see his son was annoyed at Malfoy and that he was still trying to work out what he had been doing. Whenever he was alone with Ron and Hermione, Harry was trying to convince them of Malfoy's guilt, but even James could see the logic behind them disagreeing with him. 

Finally September 1st arrived; the day Harry was due back to Hogwarts. There was the usual rush of getting everybody ready on time but with some aid from everyone, Molly managed to have everyone ready to leave at 8.30AM. Due to the fact that it took forever to get into London, they were leaving extra early, just to be sure that they were not late on the train.

James was not going to the station so he said farewell to his son in his room. He took Harry aside, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Harry, I am proud of you, and of what you have become, but please, promise me you won't do anything to Draco Malfoy, even if he is scheming something, which I highly doubt he is."

"So you don't believe me?" Harry snapped.

"That's not what I said," James replied calmly, "All I'm saying is, is that I find it highly unlikely that Malfoy could be up to something. I don't want you to get expelled for hurting him, because if you did then our world would be in big trouble. The boy-who-lived not allowed to use magic?"

Harry shrugged.

"Please promise me you won't go too far over this Malfoy issue. If you have to do something about it have him trailed."

"Trailed? How can I have him trailed. I don't own a house elf."

"But you have a friend that's one." James answered.

"Dobby!" It dawned on Harry what his father meant.

James nodded. "Yes. Get him to trail Malfoy and to follow his movements. If what you say is true and he is up to something, Dobby will find it. He has access to all parts of the school, so he is the ideal elf for the job."

Harry grinned. "Thanks dad."

"No problem. Just have a good term and enjoy yourself." James hugged Harry, before letting him leave.

"I will, dad." Harry promised and then he left with the others.

James stood at the window watching them go. "Goodbye Harry. I'll see you soon, and when I do I will have found all those Horcruxes for you."

And that was a promise that James Potter intended keep.

**TBC**

**More coming soon, though I don't know when! **

**Please tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter: 'The Half-Blood Prince' as it chronicles Harry's school year from James' perspective! It'll really help me write the next chapter quicker! Thank you! **

**MissBlackPotter**


	8. Facing the Darkness Part One

**A/N) It's been so long since I last updated! I'm so sorry! This chapter isn't even completed yet, so I decided to post what I had so not to leave you hanging! My life has really got busy lately. I've been back at school for only a few weeks and I am finding it really difficult to catch up. I have lots of homework, about 30 odd questions for English as well as an Essay, plus I am still catching up on all the work I missed. I am also finding it really difficult to write this story at the moment as I came across a massive writer's block, though I have got more ideas now, I am slowly working on the continuation of this chapter. I will probably post when I have written a good deal of pages and this chapter 'Facing the Darkness' is part one in a long series of parts that make up a good deal of Harry's sixth year. **

**Thank you to Lady Taliesin for helping me with the ideas of which this chapter has come to be. For that, this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Or the first part…**

**

* * *

**

**The Bond**

**Chapter 7 - Facing the Darkness Part One **

When Hedwig landed on his desk, ruffling the papers that were scattered all over, James cursed rather loudly as he struggled to keep a grasp on the piles of paper that had been sitting there. He had spent the whole morning filing reports on various Auror jobs, and he had been just finishing when Hedwig had arrived, landing on the top of the pile, causing it to tip, and a few pieces falling to the floor.

For doing that James had purposefully ignored his son's owl while he reassembled the papers. Once he had finished his task he turned to the owl and held out his hand, who obediently stuck out its leg. James untied the parchment, unrolled it and began to read.

It was from Harry.

**Dear Dad, **

**You will not believe what has happened. Snape is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. **

James' eyes widened. Who in their right mind would allow Snape to teach Defence? Dumbledore knew he was obsessed with it. The amount of knowledge he knew was a danger. _Sirius will not like this. Maybe I should speak to Dumbledore…_He forced himself to continue reading the letter.

**There is one good thing about Snape being Defence teacher. He no longer teaches Potions! That means I can take the subject so I can work towards being an Auror. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to, but the new Professor takes students who received an 'E' at O.W.L level whereas Snape only took people who got an 'O'. **

**Hogwarts isn't as much fun without you and Sirius here. At least I knew that you were there when I needed you. I suppose I'm a bit - very annoyed - about what happened on the train with Malfoy. I know it was a silly thing to do but how can I stay still when I know he is up to something? **

**I don't know whether I should say this…but…Malfoy, in the past week since being back at Hogwarts, has been disappearing off the Marauders Map. I can't locate him anywhere. If that isn't suspicious behaviour then what is? I just can't help but think that Malfoy is planning something. **

**I look forward to coming back to the Burrow for Christmas. Ron and Hermione send their love. **

**Love Harry**

James sighed. He had received a letter from Tonks explaining that she had found Harry stuck under his invisibility cloak. Harry had been silly enough to sneak into Malfoy's compartment on the train and listen in on his conversation. That had resulted in him being stamped on and left. No one had known what had happened. Thankfully Tonks had been on duty and she had not seen Harry leave the train with Ron and Hermione; nor with anyone else for that matter, and had decided to have a look on the train before it left the station. Miraculously she had found Harry by a whim and then escorted him to Hogwarts school.

James had been furious when he had heard what had happened. Harry's impulsiveness and recklessness had come to disaster. His obsession with Malfoy could eventually end in a way that no one could foresee. Even James had to agree that Voldemort would never allow a sixteen year old into his fold.

_But what if Harry was right? _James thought. Even so he could not bring himself to believe that. It seemed too unbelievable.

* * *

Two weeks passed. Harry settled well back into school life. He was constantly trying to watch Malfoy, attempting to discover where he went but could find no clues as to where he was going and what he was up to. Hermione and Ron tried to dissuade him from it but failed to do so. He had made up his mind and nothing could change it. 

He had sent a letter to his father a week after term had started, updating James on the situation. Until today he had not received a reply, but at breakfast Hedwig had returned with a letter tied to her leg. He had not expected sympathy of any sort but he had not expected his father to disagree with him about Malfoy.

**Dear Harry, **

**I would certainly agree with you about allowing Snape to be Defence Professor. Whoever suggested it should have their mental numbers checked. But there is one good thing about Snape teaching you defence - he certainly knows his stuff, so please Harry pay attention and listen well. What you learn from him will be valuable. **

**Another thing I must impress upon you. Please give up on Malfoy. It is highly unlikely that he is involved with Voldemort, due to the present state in which his father is in. He may be disappearing frequently but have you thought he may be sneaking into Hogsmeade or may have found the passage to the Shrieking Shack? Please Harry, for the sake of everything, please just give up and have a year without being troubled by anything. **

**I know you'll find it hard to do so but Hogwarts is meant to be a place full of fun. Allow us Aurors to sort out the problems of this world. If you can't accept that, fine, but if you try for my sake, then it will make me a very happy father. **

**Good luck in all your subjects this year, **

**Love Dad **

**P.S) Padfoot and Moony send their gratitude. They also wish Snape one hell of a time trying to get the students to listen to him! **

Harry had felt insulted and he had openly cursed his father. He hated the fact that no one believed him. It was fifth year all over again, but his own father not believing? How could he think such things? Wasn't it obvious that Malfoy was up to something? How could they not see it?

_Maybe it's because Dad never saw Malfoy's actions or what he said on the train. _Harry mused. Yet something still nagged. He was missing something. He was sure whatever it was, something bad would happen, and Malfoy would be at the centre of it. The trouble was, all he had to do was wait for it all to blow.

* * *

He strolled through the halls of Hogwarts; Sirius at his side, their robes of authority billowing around their ankles. Both men casually glanced round, nodding at the various students that paused in their wake to stare at them. James had received a note from Dumbledore that morning asking him to attend a meeting with Sirius that afternoon. The parchment had had the official seal of the Order of the Phoenix on it, so whatever the headmaster wanted it was important. 

They took their time walking to the office; James remembering happier times at the castle, his mind being sent back to when he was eleven years old and he had first stepped through the doors and witnessed the absolute beauty of his new home…

"_Whoa, look at this place!" James whispered to no one in particular. His gaze wandered upwards as he took in the magical ceiling that portrayed a bright moon, with small curtains of cloud rolling across. Around him the students watched, as him and the other first years made their way to the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall stood. _

_James glanced around, his excitement rising. He already knew he would love this place. Hogwarts was a mystery just waiting to be explored. "I will find out every secret I can about this castle, and everyone will know my name." he vowed. _

"And they did." James said aloud, causing Sirius to stop and raise his eyebrows in his friends direction.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Oh you know," James waved his hand, dismissing it.

"I don't know." answered Sirius. "Come on tell me."

James grinned. "I was just remembering the first time I walked into the Great Hall. The excitement, the absolute thrill of being there. And I was thinking about the promise I made."

"Promise?"

James laughed. "Yes, I decided to become famous and my name to be remembered throughout the halls and that happened."

"Wow, I'm impressed…you actually achieved one of your self-proclaimed goals." Sirius joked, but James punched him on the shoulder, stopping his laughter. Looking hurt, Sirius continued down the hallway, James following, before he burst out in laughter and gave his friend a friendly hug.

"You are so weird Sirius Black," James muttered.

Sirius gave him a lopsided grin. "Hey, it's the inner child in me Prongs!"

* * *

"You want us to what?" James was flabbergasted. 

Dumbledore sat at his desk, arms folded, his eyes twinkling as he looked at the amused expressions on James and Sirius' faces. Both were giving him a look that clearly showed they thought him mad.

"I know what you are thinking, and I am not mad," he stated the obvious, trying to settle the wary silence. "I need two able people to be insiders, and I have chosen you."

James shook his head, brushing his hand through his hair, "I don't know…you're asking us to put our life on the line…our actual life. You want us to infiltrate Voldemort's inner circle, spy on them from a distance somehow. Find out what he is planning. We don't even know where he is!"

"I believe the Dark Lord is hiding at the Riddle House. Strange sounds have been coming from the house for a while now. I need two able Aurors - that's you - to sneak into the house and discover whether that is where Voldemort is operating from."

"And you expect us not to be caught?" Sirius leaned into his chair.

"I expect you to hide under an invisibility cloak. It is a mission that must be attempted. I know that if you two are caught you will not give up without a fight. Voldemort would not kill you either, not when you are so closely related to Harry. He will do anything in his power to get your son, James, and that will save your life. If Voldemort sees a value in keeping his prisoners alive it will be you two. That is why you are being sent on this mission." Dumbledore explained. "Now, do you accept this assignment?"

James hesitated, his mind whirring. _I want a challenge but do I dare risk my life like this? _

Before he could answer, Sirius spoke the dreaded words. "I'll do it, even if James doesn't agree. If it helps the war effort then count me in."

"Thank you, Sirius."

Closing his eyes, James took a deep breath. "I'll come too. Though I think it is a bad idea, I do know how to defend myself against Voldemort. And I'm a good Auror."

Inclining his head, Dumbledore dismissed them, informing them that he needed them to leave that night. It was essential that they located Lord Voldemort.

* * *

"All set?" Sirius asked, as he shuffled his feet impatiently, as James walked into the room, checking his wand. They didn't have to leave for another five hours, when the sun would be down, and their shadows would be concealed by night, however Sirius (who was being responsible for once) had determined to be ready early so that they would not mess this mission up. 

"Yes." James replied, "I still think this is a bad idea."

"Even if it is we can't go back on our word. It would be unmoral of us." explained Sirius.

"And I don't like turning my back on my friends." James answered.

Then Remus suddenly apparated into the room, holding a brief case in one hand and his wand in the other. "Dumbledore's told me what he's sent you on…you two had better be god-damn careful. I don't want to lose any of you." he turned beseeching eyes on James. "I lost a great friend when you died…and I was all alone. I can't possibly live through that again."

"Remus, we're not going to die." Sirius said, barking out loud in laughter. "We promise to be careful and not to anger the Dark Lord."

"Hey, we've got an Invisibility Cloak!" input James.

"That's not the point. You could still be discovered. Now, I don't know what's going through Dumbledore's head, sending you two off like this, but if he thinks you two are the best for the job, then so be it. Whatever he wants you to do, I'm sure you can do it, just please don't go off in anger if you see Voldemort. I know, James, you have issues you want to settle with him, but please…"

He was cut off by James. "Look, I promise to be a good boy and not exact revenge. Is that better?"

"Yes," Remus sighed. "Thank you."

Sirius stifled a laugh.

"And that means you too, Padfoot." Remus said, turning his piercing gaze to the other.

Scowling Sirius shook his head. "Can't you trust us to not get in trouble?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Of course I trust you; I just want to ensure your safety. It is a way of security for me as well as you."

"Fine. I promise." Sirius gritted.

"Then, good luck." Remus said, and then watched as the two walked out the door.

James turned back and tossed his friend a grin. "We'll be fine."

"I know." Remus replied, a grin spreading. He could trust them to look after themselves. He had just wanted them to promise to be careful.

* * *

"You shouldn't be going on this mission, Prongs." Sirius raised his hands, placing them on his friend's shoulders. 

James gave him an incredulous stare as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why not? I'm perfectly capable of going!"

"Look, I'm thinking of Harry. If we are discovered - and there is a possibility if we are discovered - Harry could lose both of us at once. I don't want to put him through that." Sirius sighed. "I know you volunteered James, but I think there is a better way we can do this mission, without endangering you."

He looked curiously at Sirius, wondering what clocks were ticking inside his brain. "I was at Grimmauld Place just now,"

"So that's where you disappeared to!" James exclaimed. "I wondered where you had slipped off to!" For he had not been able to find his friend, after Sirius had made sure that they had everything ready.

Sirius shrugged, choosing to ignore James' comment. "Anyway I was searching Regulus' old room, and I found a very old and dirty hair brush tucked away inside his old cupboard. On the brush itself were little bits of hair, about twenty of them." He lifted up a clear bag which contained the short strings of black hair. "They belonged to Regulus."

"And this is going to help us, how?" James asked.

"Polyjuice Potion." Sirius stated simply. "I propose that we create Polyjuice Potion and I drink a cupful of it with Regulus' hair. I will then transform into his appearance, and I can slip into Riddle House and meet with Voldemort himself."

"Uh, I think you're forgetting one thing." James added.

"What?"

"Regulus is dead. I don't think Voldemort will fall for that."

"Ah, that's where you are wrong. Voldemort did not kill Regulus himself, he commissioned another Death Eater to it. That Death Eater is now dead. All I need to do is make up a story explaining how I escaped. Easy and simple, and a first rate way of getting into the Riddle House." Sirius said, a grin spreading.

James sighed. "I really don't like that idea…" he stroked his chin, "but it could work and it has merit. Have you told Dumbledore?"

"Not yet," Sirius shuffled his feet, "but I can go now, if you wish."

"If you think this is the best course then do so Padfoot. Much as I don't want you putting your life on the line, it is a pretty good idea, and one that could work."

Sirius seemed to consider James' words. He understood his friends concern. James didn't want to lose anyone else close to him, and if he undertook this dangerous idea of his, it could lead to his death, especially if he was discovered by Voldemort. It was a risk he had to take, especially if it lead to making it easier for Harry to defeat Voldemort. He had to take to risks, if only in the interests of Harry.

"I'm only suggesting it because I want to make things easier for Harry and the Order." explained Sirius. "I'm afraid of doing this but I'm willing to go through it. We need to find out what his plans are."

"Let's see what Dumbledore says before you do anything. We should be leaving for the Riddle House shortly, so if you want to do this, we'd better go to Dumbledore now." suggested James.

**TBC**

**Well there you go. I will try my best to update soon but I really can't promise anything. I hope you will stick with me as the story will have lots of action coming up in the next few chapters. Thank you for all the reviews so far! They've really kept me going even though I've been so slow! **

**Unfortunately I've got lots of hospital appointments coming up in the next few weeks so my writing time will be limited as well as school and doing school work. I hope to update again before Christmas. If not I will try and get a chapter done by new year. **

**If not, then Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone reading! **

**Bye, until next time, **

**MissBlackPotter**


	9. Facing the Darkness Part Two

**YES! I HAVE SEEN HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE! IT IS SIMPLY SMASHING! YOU HAVE TO SEE IT! FANTASTIC FILM! I WILL DEFINITELY BE SEEING IT AGAIN!**

**Okay, this chapter isn't as long as the previous, but I got to a certain point and I thought it would be a nice cliffhanger. Sorry! But at least you got an update early, right? Oh, and thank you for all the reviews so far!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 8 - Facing the Darkness Part Two**

Fortunately for Sirius, Dumbledore proved the plan, and though he did have doubts about it, he thought it was a rather good contingency plan. Also it meant that the dangers of spying were lifted considerably. Though if Sirius was caught they would not be able to do anything about it. Dumbledore tried to make this point clear, but Sirius was adamant. He would not back down. His loyalty to his friends and his Godson was far more important to him then his own life.

He would not betray them, whether he was faced with an eternity of pain as Voldemort's prisoner or the final release of death.

Once Dumbledore had approved the plan, the two Aurors left Hogwarts, without dropping in to say hi to Harry, as Sirius was anxious to get his mission underway. Before they had left they had visited Professor Slughorn, asking to have a Polyjuice Potion, a supply of it that would last art least six months.

The large Professor did not have six months supply but he had enough that would last Sirius a month. James promised to get him some more so that if his mission went over the month mark, Sirius would be fine for the potion. It wouldn't do to have Sirius caught because he didn't have enough Polyjuice.

Of course, there was the risk of Voldemort not even believing in the disguise and simply killing him on the spot. Somehow, Sirius knew he would have to be a pretty god-damn good actor if he was going to fool someone as powerful as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

They arrived back at Remus' house. He wasn't even there.

"I wonder where old furry boy has got to." Sirius remarked.

"Padfoot, you know Moony hates that name!"

Sirius shrugged, seeming to un care. "He shouldn't provoke me!"

James stiffled a laugh, struggling to stop himself from snorting out loud. "You don't need any provoking! You do it anyway!"

"And so do you, Prongs, so do you."

James scowled but his face broke into a smile. He loved this type of conversation. It helped him see the bond that was etched between them. They had been friends at first and then brothers. This banter only deepened their friendship that continued to grow between them.

_I'm going to miss him. _thought James. _Why do I get a feeling that I'm not going to see Padfoot again? _

And James could not shake of the abdominal feeling inside him. Somehow he thought he was about to lose his best friend, his brother.

_And the Bond will break…_

* * *

Sirius was ready. He held a pack over his shoulder, his wand tucked safely in his front pocket. The Polyjuice Potion held in one hand, as he looked at the steaming, green colour that dominated the flask. He held it up to his mouth, and smelt the liquid. A horrid stench made its way up his nose. He made a face. 

"Bottoms up!" Sirius said, and then drank the whole cup, his face going a pale colour as the abominable potion slipped into his stomach, churning his insides in protest.

James grinned, watching his friend's face. He turned away as the transformation begin. He looked at the tall flasks of Polyjuice Potion. If he took four sips every two hours the flasks would last him about a month. James only hoped that his calculations had been right.

"You can look now." Sirius muttered, and James turned around.

Sirius stood, looking different, but beneath the look of Regulus, James could see his friend. The brothers had the same nose, eyes, high cheekbones, though Regulus' were filled out more. Sirius hair, once shiny and shoulder-length, was messy, but cut to the back of his head.

"Well?" Sirius asked dubiously.

James grinned. "You look fine! I think there's just one thing that you should do."

"What?"

James raised his wand, muttered a spell, and pointed at Sirius' face and hair. He felt his face changing. When the spell finished, James passed his friend a mirror, and let Sirius see the changes he had made.

"You've turned me…old!" Sirius exclaimed.

"But it's effective isn't it?" James remarked. "Without that change I think they would suspect something. Regulus must age in the amount of time. And if he's been in hiding he has to have the start of wrinkles and grey hair!"

Sirius pulled a face. "I suppose, but how am I going to keep this look up? Surely the spell will wear off when I have to take the Juice again?"

"Ah, that's only when you don't take it before the hours are up. About a minute before you're due to change back, take the potion. The spell should last."

"I hope your right." Sirius muttered. "I don't want to be standing there and I suddenly turn from older Regulus to young Regulus. Then they would suspect something."

* * *

Once Sirius was gone, James was left alone in the room, head in his hands. Somehow he knew things would go wrong for Sirius. He felt that he would never see his best friend again. 

_If I never get a chance to say goodbye, I'll never forgive myself…_

* * *

Sirius crept slowly through the under bushes, keeping himself alert for anyone that may be on the lookout for intruders. He held his wand in his hand, just in case. The robes of a Death Eater fitted perfectly on his frame, of which with the aid of Dumbledore's transfiguration skills had helped them turn normal clothes into the feared black clothing of Voldemort's supporters. 

The Riddle House had lights on at the centre of the house. Looking left and right, Sirius took his chance and strolled out and up the path to the house. Almost immediately he was set upon by Death Eaters, who apparated right out in front of him. Keeping his calm he stood straight looking at every enemy in his sight, but he did not attack.

_Let's see if my disguise works._

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward, a curious expression etched onto her face. She held her wand, pointing right at Sirius' heart. The other Death Eater's trained their wands on him.

Bellatrix snarled at him. "How dare you come here dressed in the robes of my loyal master!"

Sirius swallowed, but he stood firm. He put on the best voice he could muster for Regulus. It was weak - his brother had been weak - and spoke with a wheezing sound as if he hadn't spoken to civilised people in years.

"I…am Regulus Black. I have returned…to my lord."

Bellatrix' eyes narrowed. "It will be our lord who decides whether you are trustworthy." She spat.

She raised her wand, and two Death Eaters came forward, grasped Sirius by the arms and hauled him up the path into the Riddle House.

Bellatrix came behind. Sirius was led up the stairs into a small room, that held Voldemort staring out at the window, garbed in black clothing. He turned away from the window, his red eyes gleaming and settling on Sirius.

Suddenly he felt afraid. Why did he think that Voldemort could see through his disguise? Somehow he wouldn't put it past him if he knew.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Voldemort screeched, his hoarse voice echoing throughout the room.

Sirius stood his ground. "I survived. I transfigured myself into a small animal, leaving scant evidence that I had been killed. I know I did wrong, but I wish to remedy that, if you will give me the chance to prove myself."

Voldemort's red eyes gleamed hatred. "Why should I trust a traitor? Especially one from the despicable Black family? Who have betrayed me by siding with Potter?"

"I presume you are talking about my brother, Sirius? He's just a traitorous scum who cannot see that you, my lord, are the rightful ruler of this world. You should be worshipped by thousands." It hated Sirius to say this but he had to make the Dark Lord trust him.

Sirius swallowed, waiting for Voldemort to answer.

Finally he spoke.

"I have decided that you shall be given a test run to prove your…loyalty to me. If you fail I will know that you are an imposter. If you succeed you will commended, welcomed back into my service!"

"I will do anything my lord." Sirius bowed. "What will you have me do?"

Voldemort smiled, evilly. "I want you to capture James Potter."

Sirius stood stunned, but he forced himself to reply. "It will be done, my lord." He bowed, and then he was escorted out and away from the Riddle House.

Bellatrix was ordered to accompany him to analyse him to make sure he would not foul up. As they apparated away, Sirius had one thought in mind.

_What am I going to do? _

**TBC**

**Intrigued? Well I hope you are! Next chapter will hopefully be longer then this one, but I don't know when I will be able to post.**

**I hope everyone enjoys watching Goblet of Fire! Let me know what you think of this chapter and the film! **

**MissBlackPotter **


	10. Facing the Darkness Part Three

**A/N) Well, here is the next chapter! It's really long and it's taken me a while, but I've done it just in time for Christmas! Go me! Thank you for the reviews, you've all been so great! Onto the story!**

**WARNING: There is a horrible cliff hanger at the end of this chapter! Sorry, it just had to happen! **

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 9 - Facing the Darkness Part 3 **

Sirius, in the guise of his brother, and Bellatrix, hidden with black Death Eaters robes, and a hood that concealed her insane features, apparated to the outskirts of Diagon Alley, hiding themselves in the shadows. Bellatrix peered round the corner, her black eyes seeking out their target.

"You know, I don't believe you are Regulus Black, not by a long shot. It all depends on your actions in the next few minutes. My lord will be especially pleased if you can bring James Potter to him alive." Bellatrix grinned nastily.

"Then why are we in Diagon Alley if we're looking for Potter?" Sirius asked, though he already knew the answer, he was aware that his brother wouldn't have that sort of information.

"Because, Potter patrols Diagon Alley, and today is his day. Your job is to nab him while I distract them. And if you fail, our lord will deal with you, very harshly indeed."

And with in mind, Sirius edged away into the darkness, searching for the best friend he was meant to capture.

* * *

With his black hair flying in the wind, James Potter stepped forward in the light breeze, listening intently to the sounds around him of Diagon Alley. It was quiet now a days since most of the people who owned the shops had either disappeared or been murdered. However the safety of the rest of the people had been James' priority and he felt it was unfair that no one was around to protect them. He had put two Aurors on duty every day. His partner today was a newbie Auror who had just passed into the service from training. 

Megan Cole was a very talented young girl. At age twenty-one she had proved herself able with magic and her athletic skills would aid her immensely in any combat with Death Eaters. Megan hadn't wanted to be an Auror not until her entire family had been killed in front of her by Voldemort supporters, and she had barely escaped with her life. Her resolve had never faltered since then, and she had thrown herself into the task of ridding the world of evil.

She and James spread out over the alley. If either of them found anything of significant they would apparate to where the other was. James held his wand tightly in his pocket. He was ready for anything. His eyes spread over the people rushing around, desperately trying to finish their shopping as quickly as possible.

As he turned his hazel gaze in the direction of Megan, he noticed flashes of light. Then he saw the rushing of people coming towards him, fear in their faces.

"Megan…" he whispered. He rushed towards where she was, preying that nothing had happened to her.

As he rounded the corner he met the surprise of his life, as Sirius stepped out in front of him, hidden underneath the visage of his deceased brother, his wand raised pointing directly at James' heart.

"Sirius!" James mouthed, recognising his friend's disguise. "What are you doing?" He raised his wand.

"What I must." Sirius answered, the eyes of Regulus blazed. "STUPEFY!"

James blocked the spell, falling to the side, but Sirius tackled him, grabbing his legs, and holding him down on the ground. It pained Sirius to do this, but he had no choice. He was being tested.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Sirius bellowed, and James' wand fell from his grip. Summoning it, Sirius tucked it into his robes. He grabbed James' collar, pulling him up, pointing his wand at the neck. He whispered in James' ear: "Trust me, James. The Dark Lord won't kill you, but for me to succeed you have to play along!"

James swallowed. He knew there had to be a reason, but dare he risk it? Could he really submit to his friend like this, knowing that he would have to face Voldemort? Sighing, he submitted. He only hoped what he was doing was right. Darkness overcame him as a stunning spell hit him.

* * *

_Where am I? _

Shaking his head, James cautiously glanced around, noting the unfamiliar surroundings and the horrid dank smell in the enclosed space. His arms were tied in front of him, attached to a small chain that linked with the wall. His ankles were bound with thick rope, and he knew instantly that any form of communication was out of the question. They had taken his wand, as he knew they would, but part of him hoped that Sirius had somehow let him keep it, no matter how impossible that feat seemed.

He lay there in the darkness contemplating. He realised that Voldemort wanted him dead, and Sirius had probably been ordered to capture him, but why would Voldemort order him to be captured if he wanted James dead?

The answer came to him almost immediately.

_He knows! Voldemort knows that Sirius is Regulus! And he's playing with him, through me! _

James bit his lip, feeling stupid in agreeing with Sirius' insane plan. _There was no way it was going to work. Why were we so foolish? _

Before he could answer his own question, the door to his cell creaked open, revealing a tall figure in black, red eyes glaring at him, a triumphant smile, cracking across the snake like face.

Voldemort.

Behind him came Sirius, still in his disguise (_at least Sirius hasn't been discovered, yet_, James thought) and Bellatrix, grinning madly.

"James Potter." Voldemort stepped forward, "Welcome."

"It's a pleasure," he replied, pretending to sound enthusiastic.

"My my, you have not changed a bit have you, Potter?"

James glared. "You killed me once Voldemort, you may as well do it again, because I will never join you, no matter how much you try to change me."

"I don't intend to kill you myself, Potter." The dark lord replied.

_This doesn't sound good. _

Voldemort turned to Sirius, and demanded, in a cold cruel voice: "To prove your loyalty, I want you to get him to tell me what Dumbledore is up to."

James tensed. _This is defiantly not good. _

The only question that needed to be resolved was whether Sirius would do it or not: harm his own brother in an attempt to protect himself? And James had a sickening feeling what he would choose, but he was ready for it, bracing himself.

"CRUCIO!" Sirius bellowed.

James screamed. He didn't know how long it lasted but when it ended he looked up at his friend and looked deep into Sirius's eyes, hidden through his disguise. He saw pain there, and he knew that he wasn't the only one suffering.

Sirius was too.

* * *

Darkness pressed in on him, yet his body refused to let it claim him. James screamed again, as another curse struck him, but he refused to yield. It had been two days since the first time he had woken in the cell. Voldemort had not come since, leaving Sirius to make him talk. James was sure that if Bellatrix hadn't continued to be there, then his friend would not have hurt him, but he had no choice. 

Bellatrix was laughing cruelly, her eyes glinting with undeniable pleasure. James winced as another curse struck him, but he forced himself to ignore it, letting the pain wash over him. The Death Eater bent down and looked into his eyes, her grin faded as she realised that he had not yet given up.

She grabbed his hair, lifting his head up, sneering into his face. "Why won't you break?"

"Because I never betray those that believe I'm something to them. Dumbledore is my friend, what makes you think I would tell you what he is up to?"

"Because," the evil woman responded, "no one can last forever under this pressure. If you want to see precious Harry again, then maybe you should rethink your position."

"You have my answer." Spat James.

Glaring, Bellatrix stood up, turned away and motioned for Sirius to accompany her. The two left the cell, leaving James in peace.

* * *

_Light flashed around him. _

_Green._

_Red. _

_Purple._

_Blue._

_A variety of curses all coming towards him, intent on engulfing him. Voldemort stood in front of him, a face of satisfaction, his lips curling in glee. _

_Harry Potter stood his ground, holding his wand high, desperate. He knew he would die, he could feel it in his bones. Around him lay the bodies of Ron and Hermione, and off to the side, his father, James was cradling a dead Sirius in his arms. Tears was rolling down his father's face, and anger filled his eyes. _

_He watched as James Potter scrambled to his feet and rushed at Voldemort. The Dark Lord turned his attention to the elder Potter, and cast the killing curse. James took it in his stride and he fell back, his body limp. _

_A pair of glazed eyes haunted Harry from that moment, and he knew he had just lost everyone he cared about. His actions had cost them everything. _

_A flash of green light came his way. He did not move. And then -_

The dream shifted…

_He was looking down in a cell, seeing his father, struggling to breathe under the amount of curses being thrown at him. Off to the side Harry could see a Death Eater, one he did not recognise, the other in the room was Bellatrix. _

_"HELP!" James begged. "Please help me…" his voice began to fade, and everything became silent. _

Harry opened his eyes. He was laying in bed, sweating, his scar hurting. Had he just seen the future? But he knew that the last dream had been real. It was happening now. He pulled off his covers and started to pace, quietly, trying to disturb the others in the dormitory. He rubbed his forehead.

_Why does this keep happening to me? _he silently asked the world, but it held no answer.

As he looked out the window, he made his decision. Whether or not his dream had been real, he had to find his dad. Had to make sure he was alright. And if he wasn't he had to save him, before he lost his dad for good.

* * *

_A tuft of black hair was the defining feature on the small child's head. James and Lily marvelled at the small baby they had both created and brought into the world. Bluish. green eyes stared up at the wondering, affectionate eyes of his parents. Little Harry gurgled. Only a few hours old and already he was entranced by his parents. _

_James peered closer, his straight nose, rubbing gently against his son's tiny one. "I love you, my little one. I will look after you, always." _

_"Can you believe it?" Lily whispered, in disbelief. "Can you hardly believe we are parents? This little boy is ours, the thing that we created from our love."_

_"I can't believe it myself, Lils, but here we are. This child is ours, and I mean it, I will protect him until my dying breath." _

_"I know you will, James. I could never doubt you." Lily smiled, her eyes shining. _

_James grinned. "Our little angel," he whispered, tracing his finger over his son's face. _

_Little Harry closed his eyes, gently falling asleep in his mother's arms. Devoted parents watched, contentment flying through them. _

Eyes flashed open, and James moved, groaning in pain as he felt a sharp sting rush up his back. He could barely remember what had happened. He could vaguely remember Bellatrix returning and inserting a needle into his back sending jolting pains through him, and then nothing, just blackness.

Whatever she had given him was meant to toy with him. He tried not to move, choosing to ignore the threatening pain that tore through him. He glanced around, listening for any sound.

In the distance he heard shouts. Someone was arguing. Then footsteps, quietly coming towards him. James stiffened his posture trying not to show that he was worried. His cell door creaked open slowly, and someone slipped into the darkness.

"James?" a quiet voice said.

"Sirius? That you?"

"Yeah." Sirius knelt beside him, holding a wand, releasing the chains binding James. "I'm getting you out of here. I can't leave you to suffer like this. It's tearing me apart inside."

James gripped Sirius' arm, ignoring the sudden pain. "No. I won't go. If you release me they will know."

"Better me then you. Harry needs James, not Sirius, James." Sirius' eyes blazed with pure logic. "You have to let me get you out James. I know they will make me kill you. And if I am told to do that, I won't do it. And I'll be caught. But at least this way I have a chance of not being caught."

James sighed. "Alright, but I don't like this."

Sirius helped his friend to his feet. "I managed to slip away from Bellatrix. She's in an argument with her husband, and judging by the quiet, I think they've noticed I've disappeared. We need to hurry."

* * *

Whether it was a planned escape or not on Voldemort's part, Sirius managed to slip James out of the dungeons and out of the Riddle House. He had an eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen, but he was not going to waste this time in not helping his friend. No Death Eaters met them, and though this was odd, Sirius had known that Voldemort was gathering his members together for a meeting. 

"James, I know what Voldemort is up to. He is planning to attack Hogwarts; and he's got Draco Malfoy helping him. That kid is up to something, and whatever it is it's not good. I'm not sure if this is true or not, but I believe that Draco has been tasked to kill Dumbledore, so that he is out of the way for when Voldemort attacks the school. You have to warn him, but he probably knows. I'm going to stay here to see if I can dig up any more dirt. Don't worry about me James. Focus on Harry and yourself. The Wizarding world needs you more then me."

James was about to object, but Sirius silenced him. "Now get out of here."

They had found a secret tunnel under the floorboards, which Sirius had discovered when he had first arrived in the house. The tunnel led to outside the Riddle House and they stood at the end of it. The tunnel was quite small, and for a part of the way they had to crouch down slightly, bending their backs forward. It had been very dark and murky and a nasty smell crept to their noses. At last a light appeared and they emerged from the tunnel. They turned to face each other. James quickly hugged Sirius, patting him on the back.

"Good luck, mate. I don't want to lose you." He felt like crying but that was not an option. Reluctantly, James turned and started to sprint out into daylight. Reaching the borders of the wards, James looked back once and then apparated.

* * *

Sirius watched his friend leave, and then he slunk back towards the house, treading carefully so as not to make a lot of noise. It was damp and murky in the underground tunnel, and the air smelled polluted. He came to the hole in the floor which he had cleverly covered when they had first came into the passage, and he lifted it up, moving it slowly off him, looking around. He didn't see anyone. 

As he hoisted himself up, his danger sense flared. Suddenly a wand came in front of his face, held by his cousin, Bellatrix, a maniac grin on her face. Sirius swallowed, knowing that the game was up. Someone pulled him out of the hole, throwing him onto the floor.

Bellatrix kicked him. "Come on, cousin, the dark lord would like to see you." She grinned, laughter pouring from her mouth. Her eyes sparkled dangerously and she led the way out the room.

It was over. Everything.

_At least James knows what Voldemort is up to. _

* * *

It was quiet, dark, and a little eerie, when James apparated outside the looming gates of Hogwarts. He glanced upward, a half-moon peeked through the clouds, sending rays of sparkling light to hit the grass. He inched forward, said the magic words that would open the gates and recognise his signature. The gates creaked open, and James walked through, then broke into a sprint, heading up the steeping hill to reach the doors. He had not even broken a sweat, so consumed was he in reaching Dumbledore that he hardly spent energy to tire him out, even in his injured condition. 

He pushed the great doors open with all his strength and marched into the hall. He sped for the stairs, surprised that he hadn't been met by the Aurors guarding the school or by teachers patrolling the corridors. He made it to the headmaster's office without incident. He said the password, but the statue didn't move.

"Damn it!" James cursed. Frustrated he kicked the stone gargoyle, hurting his toes. Just then Professor McGonagall approached him and said the password: "Caramel Twirls."

The gargoyle turned, revealing stairs. Without waiting for the gargoyle to stop moving, James dashed up the stairs, pushed the headmaster's door open and shouted "Dumbledore!"

The old man sat at his desk, patiently waiting for James, as if he was expecting him.

"Professor, we have to do something to help Sirius!" James said, the words rushing out of his mouth.

"Yes we do, but not now."

"Why not?" James demanded. His eyes flashed angrily. "How can you leave him? He's going to be caught!"

Dumbledore stood, leaning forward. "Our greatest concern at this moment is talking Harry."

James stopped short as he heard his son's name. "What do you mean by that?" And then it occurred to him. "He tried to come after me, didn't he? Somehow he found out, right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid so. We managed to catch him, as he tripped some of the defence spells we have in place round Gryffindor for his own protection. He didn't know but our Aurors caught him, even though he was in his invisibility cloak, the Aurors know about that as I told them. They caught up with him, and apprehended him. They've had to detain him as he refused to go with them. We need to make him understand that it's not safe, and I want you to do that James. Don't mention about Sirius. We can't let him know about that."

James nodded slowly. He could not lose Sirius, but losing Harry would hurt more. Harry was the one thing left that was part Lily, and he was his son, the one person he had sworn to protect from the day he had been born. "I will, but please, promise me, you'll do everything you can to get Sirius safe."

"I will, James. For now, we don't know if he has been caught. We will know soon, as I am sure that Voldemort will make it happen, whether he tells us himself or Harry has a vision. Either way, we will know."

James bowed. "Thank you. I will speak to Harry. Where is he being held?"

"McGonagall's office." Supplied Dumbledore.

James smiled, turned and rushed out of the office, leaping down the stairs and rushed away to the Transfiguration floor.

* * *

They had taken away all the drinks he had in his pockets, tied his hands to a pole, and waited for the potion to fade away, revealing his true appearance. Sirius sagged, realising that they had been waiting for him to act. They had known all along. His plan had failed ever since he had been confronted by Bellatrix. She had known, and yet he had been led on, convinced that he had remained undiscovered. Even when he had captured James and tortured him, that had not convinced them, but it had him! He had foolishly thought that he had them fooled. 

How stupid could he have been?

Ashamed, he hang his head, awaiting his fate, nevertheless he was determined to meet his end with dignity, and if he could, respect.

* * *

James opened the door to the room, entering to see Harry sitting reluctantly on a chair, surrounded by Aurors, with McGonagall keeping a stern eye on him. Harry glanced up, his eyes widened. 

"DAD! You're alive!"

"Yeah." James grinned. "I escaped."

Harry smiled in relief. "Then there's no reason for me to leave! You're okay!"

James halted but quickly recovered. He didn't want his son to suspect anything bad had happened. He was quite proud at that point, as Harry was showing the true qualities of the Potters. For many generations, the Potters had always made decisions on what to do when things had gone wrong, but Harry, not knowing anything about Sirius, could not act as that knowledge had been kept from him. Somehow, he had found out that his father had been captured and had taken it upon himself to find him, but now that James had shown that he was alright, Harry had no need to rush off.

He had no intention of informing Harry about Sirius's possible capture; it would only give him more incentive to rush off.

James hugged his son. "I'm so glad you are safe, and that the Aurors caught you before you left the grounds."

Harry crossed his arms. "I'm not. If you had not escaped I would be coming for you dad, I cannot lose you."

"And I you." Replied James. "If you find out that anyone you love is in trouble, please don't do anything, to help them. You're only putting yourself in danger as well as the people you hope to save. I know its hard, I've seen it many times myself, but I've waited and things have always come out better in the end. Please, promise me, no matter what people say or what you see, don't ever act on it, unless you have no other choice. Whatever happens, people will always be trying to help each other. Dumbledore and the Aurors were looking for me, trying to save me,"

This was a downright lie, but if it worked to persuade Harry not to act on what he heard and saw, then it was for the best.

"And, yes they may not seem like they are doing something, but they are. Sometimes it requires planning and what the enemy wants from you. We know that Voldemort wants to kill you, Harry, and he will do anything to see that through."

"I know," answered Harry, he returned the hug, "but I saw you die. Voldemort killed you, in a dream I had, but it was a vision. I've had the same type of things happen all the time, and yet the dream comes true. I cannot prevent it. Dad, I cannot promise. I have to go to make sure that it isn't real."

James sighed. "You don't have to go to find out whether the dream is real or not."

"Yes I do! How am I going to find proof?"

"You send a letter to me, or you go to Dumbledore and tell him."

"But Dumbledore doesn't do anything!"

"He uses the best course of action suited at that current time. Sometimes you can't act straight away. Aurors learn this. We have to act when it's the best possible time, and its not always straight after we find the information."

Harry remained silent, his sparkling green eyes, glistening in their sockets, screwed to his father's face, watching him.

"Please trust me. Please try for me. Try to ignore the dreams or do what I suggest. I am always here to help you, so is Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius."

Harry said bluntly: "Sirius hasn't been answering the letters I've been sending him."

"He's busy." James lied, hating that he couldn't tell his son the truth.

"Doing what?" Ever more the inquisitiveness boy, James had been, Harry was showing more how he was so much like his father. James had been the same with his own parents, always asking after details.

"Order of the Phoenix business. Can't say. Even I don't know what it is."

Harry stared, as if he was trying to detect a hint of lying in his father's words. Being scrutinized by his own son was not very nice, and he had a feeling that Harry would work out the truth eventually. Finally Harry spoke.

"I feel reluctant to believe you…but I will say you're telling the truth, not because you're my father, but because I can see no deceit in you."

James felt confused. Did that mean Harry didn't trust him? He had to find out. "Don't you trust me?"

Hesitant.

Harry said, "Yes."

James was not convinced. True he had just lied to his son, but if he had said the truth, Harry would leave and never trust him again. He had put himself in a very dangerous position. Things between he and Harry were not as solid as they could be.

The bond between them was slowly falling apart, and soon nothing would protect them. The bond showed strength, trust and love, and yet the trust was falling. Harry did not trust his father, and that hurt James more then ever.

Yes it was true he had lied but that was for Harry's own safety. His first priority was to protect his son. Lily had bade him to, and he would, and if lying helped him to achieve that, then that was what he had to do, no matter how much it hurt him to do that.

"Go back to bed Harry," James requested, "Just close your eyes, and sleep."

"I will try, no promise." Answered Harry and then he was gone, leaving James alone in the room with McGonagall and a group of Aurors. Then his anguish caught up with him and he fell to the floor, curling his knees up to his chin, and sobbed.

The world had delivered him a cruel blow. He had lied to his son, and left his best friend. He now stood to lose both.

And James Potter did not want that.

* * *

"Did you really think you could fool me so easily?" 

He stepped closer.

"Did you really think you could get away with it?"

Another step, the glowing red eyes bearing down on him from above.

"Did you think you could blind me with Polyjuice Potion? That I would not see through the disguise when I saw your brother's dead body for myself?"

A wand, long, and used many times to kill. A dark cloak, insane laughter. Bellatrix and Voldemort all in the same room.

Sirius met eyes with the Dark Lord, staring him down. "I would risk my own life to help Harry kill you!"

Voldemort chuckled, clearly amused by his prisoner's blunt statement. "A boy of sixteen is going to kill me? Oh, I must be so scared!"

"You should be." Sirius growled. "You couldn't even kill Harry as a baby. What makes you think you will be able to kill him now that he is older?"

Voldemort did not answer. Instead he nodded to Bellatrix who stepped behind Sirius. He felt a burning piece of robe tie tight around his neck and tighten very slowly, carefully cutting off his air a bit at a time. He choked. When he felt that he could not hold onto the living much longer, the Dark Lord signalled for Bellatrix to stop the torment.

Reluctantly she did so. The rope was released and flung to the floor. A belt emerged in her hand. She moved round to face him, grinning madly at him. Then she hit him, striking him again and again.

Sirius did not scream neither did he make a sound.

He was paying the price, and as long as it was neither James nor Harry in his position, he was willing to die for them.

* * *

Hermione Granger was studying. She sat comfortably in Gryffindor Tower, holding her quill and reading. She was attempting to write her notes into an ordered folder so that she would find it easier to revise for the final exams in her last year. Though she still had another year, she felt she should be ready for what seventh year held for her. 

However there was one distraction.

Ronald Weasley.

He was watching her study, his eyes and his mouth smiling, as he gazed. She found it irritating and annoying, but she put up with it, not because he was a friend, but for another reason she was not entirely sure about. She put down her quill, and firmly crossed her arms, looking Ron straight in the eye.

"Ron, please tell me why you keep staring at me like that?"

The red head blushed suddenly and turned away. "No reason."

Hermione faintly smiled. "Ronald Weasley, do you fancy me?" She had a sneaky suspicion that he did. Ron had always acted strange around her and he had been jealous of Victor Krum. "Please, I'm asking you to tell me the truth."

Ron hesitated, as if he was at war with his own soul. Finally he admitted the truth that burned deep within his heart. "Yes, I do. I've liked you for a very long time."

Hermione nodded, glad that the truth was out at last. "I like you too, Ron." She went to pick up her quill, but instead found her hand on Ron's. "Ron?"

Their eyes met.

"Hermione, would…" Ron swallowed, "would you like to…to…go for a walk with me…to Hogsmeade?"

"Now?" dubious Hermione asked.

Ron nodded, waiting.

Hermione was dedicated to her work but she realised that Ron had been brave enough to admit he had feelings for her, and she might miss her chance if she rejected him. She smiled, accepting the invitation.

She wasted no time in packing away and before they knew it they were sneaking out through the passage on the third floor and out to Hogsmeade.

Ron turned to Hermione, as they travelled along the passage leading straight to Honeydukes cellar. "I told Harry what I was going to do, and he said I could have his invisibility cloak. But, I think we'll leave the cloak in the passage. Nothing can happen. Besides it will make this a special experience for both of us."

Once they reached the end of the passage, Ron took Hermione's hand and led the way into Hogsmeade.

* * *

Voldemort circled round the pole that Sirius was tied to, his wand hanging loosely at his side. "You asked me 'what makes me believe I will be able to kill Harry Potter now that he is older, when I failed to destroy him as a baby?'." A smile tinged the lips of the dark lord. "And that answer is simple." 

"What?" Sirius asked.

The wand came up.

"You."

And then a spell and Sirius Black forgot everything.

* * *

They had been walking in the Wizarding village just musing around, hardly talking but enjoying each others company. Their joy was short-lived when ten dark shapes slinked out of the darkness of the houses, walking towards them, wands raised. 

Before either of them could react, for they had come on so quickly, a jet of stun light came rushing towards them. Hermione was hit, but Ron ducked quickly enough to avoid. "HERMIONE!"

He pulled out his wand and shot a spell, dived out of the way of another stunner. A Death Eater tackled him from behind, sending him sprawling. He fell losing his grip on his wand.

"Argh!" he cursed. Someone clubbed him on his head. His eyes blacked over, and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hermione was the first to wake. She found herself laying on the floor in a darkened room. Her hands were cuffed, and she felt dirty. Ron was beside her, but he remained in the darkness that she had just returned from. Fear spread through her as she noticed that they were in a room filled with dark relics, some of which that, she knew, had been banned from the Ministry, and if any were used on others the person using them would get a life sentence in Azkaban. 

It was without any doubt that she and Ron had stumbled right into the trap that had been set for them. How they had known must have been a guess, unless there was someone watching them. Could Harry have been right about Malfoy? He did have connections to the Death Eaters through his father.

It dawned on her that Harry was right. No one else could have been watching them. It was impossible. She sighed, wishing that they had been more careful. But the question was, why capture them? Was it to capture Harry or was it for an even more powerful purpose? She highly doubted it.

Suddenly movement caught her eye. Ron was stirring.

"Ermione?" he asked, his voice sluggish.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered. "We're in a house occupied by Death Eaters!"

As Ron came too, he soon came to the same conclusion. When his speech was normal, he said, "Why us?"

"I think it's to get Harry."

"And we were stupid enough to fall into their trap!" Ron moaned.

Confusion scattered Hermione's face. "What do you mean?"

"I received an anonymous letter," admitted Ron, "It told me that I had feelings for you and that I should act upon it by offering to go with a walk with you to Hogsmeade."

Hermione exploded. "How could you listen to a letter? Especially in these dark times? Didn't it occur to you that it could be a trap? They knew you liked me!"

Ron lowered his head, obviously embarrassed. "I'm sorry. It was the blunt truth. It didn't occur to me. It sounded like a good idea at the time. I even thought about telling Harry about the letter but I didn't. I know I was silly to believe it, but I really like you, Hermione. I have for a long time."

Hermione was speechless.

Before Ron could say anything, a cruel laugh came from the corner of the room. Hermione squinted into the darkness and then gasped in horror. Voldemort was standing there, red eyes shining in pleasure.

"Young love, how sweet. It's a pity that poor Harry won't live long enough to see your love blossom into something more."

Neither said a word.

Voldemort turned towards the door. He motioned for something to be brought in. Two cloaked Death Eaters dumped something on the floor. Then the Dark Lord left, laughing lightly in his throat.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione whispered, inching forward. As she looked at the thing on the floor and recognised it, she let out a long shriek of denial, and stumbled back, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hermione?" Ron asked urgently. "What is it?"

She pointed at it. "Uh…uh…uh…its Si…Siri…Sirius!"

Ron gasped, tears falling down his cheeks too. "I can't believe it."

Laying on the floor, was Sirius Black's dead body, his eyes blank as they stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

**TBC**

**Um, please don't kill me. This had to happen. There is no way he would've survived, sorry. He is gone, sorry. But it is necessary for the plot as well as the relationship between Harry and James. **

**I will try and update before new year, and if I do, it will be a short chapter, if not look for one in the New Year where hopefully the chapter will be longer! **

**Thank you for all the reviews and let me know what you think! **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

**MissBlackPotter**


	11. The Road He Walks Upon

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**A very long chapter for you tonight, in honour of my 18th birthday this coming Monday!**

* * *

**Authors Note** - I am aware of the very horrible cliff-hanger that occurred in the last chapter. /ducks as angry readers throw curses at her/. I know that it was evil of me but I don't regret my decision. Sometimes authors have to make tough decisions and it was one for me. I hope that it doesn't dissuade you from continuing to read the rest of the story. There's still so much to come! 

Anyway, here is the next exciting chapter, in which Harry faces Voldemort…

* * *

**Note: _The explanation as to why James came back is touched upon in this chapter. For the full explanation read the final chapter of 'Prongs Rides Again' and the one-shot 'Lily's Final Spell' . That is only if you don't or can't remember why. _**

**The Bond**

**Chapter 10 - The Road He Walks Upon **

The eyes of the many portraits that lined the walls of the second floor corridor, that led to Albus Dumbledore's office, watched him hurry down it, his capes billowing in the slight breeze that came in from the open windows. The sun had barely risen emitting a slight orange tinge to the sky outside, as a few clouds gathered, signalling that rain would pour that very day.

Winter was settling into Hogwarts as Christmas drew near.

His black robes billowed around his legs bringing up particles of dust that had settled on the floor. His black eyes filled with intelligence and a deep secret that no one had yet discovered in all his years in Dumbledore's service.

Severus Snape walked briskly, bearing news of great importance that Albus Dumbledore need to act upon immediately.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were missing.

* * *

"NO!" 

Harry threw the covers of him, panting hard. His forehead was sweaty and his hair felt greasy.

_It can't have happened…what I saw is not true. It can't be…_Harry knew what he had seen but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. _It's only a dream…_he told himself.

He laid back down to sleep, and by morning he could hardly remember what had caused him to wake up. But the information was still there, waiting to be called forward, and only then would Harry realise the truth.

* * *

The sun gradually rose, sending rays into Gryffindor Tower. Harry Potter gingerly reached over to his glasses, put them on, and glanced over to Ron's bed. He sat up, startled. Ron's bed hadn't been slept in. Everything was neat and tidy, too neat for Ron. 

He sat up, fear running through him. He hadn't said anything to upset Ron had he? He shook his head. He hadn't seen them since yesterday afternoon. Ron had told him he was going to ask Hermione out and that they'd be gone for a while, but surely, they couldn't have gone all night?

Something must have happened.

"Hermione would never allow Ron to interfere with her studying," Harry surmised, "so something must have happened." He threw the bed covers off, dressed quickly, grabbed his wand and rushed out the dormitory.

He had to find his friends; he just couldn't lose them, not like he had nearly lost his father and godfather a few months ago. He could not make that mistake again, he had to protect them.

"Hey Harry!"

Voices called out to him as students walked slowly to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry did not stop to reply, his mind was full of concern for the well fare of his friends. Something inside him was telling him that his instincts was right and that he was about to lose someone close to him.

And that made him hurry even more to Dumbledore's Office.

* * *

James and Remus collided with Harry as he rushed into them at full speed. They fell back; Harry landing flat on his back, James stumbling and Remus stepping back, avoiding being hurt. 

Remus moved forward, held out a hand, and hoisted Harry to his feet. As he looked at him, Remus noticed that Prongs Junior looked anxious, and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed, and his green eyes darted all over the place, his breathing all over the place. "Are you okay?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "I think something has happened to Ron and Hermione."

James climbed to his feet. He strode over. "What makes you say that?"

"Their beds haven't been slept in." his voice rose as his anticipation rose. "I haven't seen them since Ron asked Hermione out! I'm scared of losing them!"

Remus smiled warmly. "I don't think anything has happened to them. They are both too smart for that."

Lowering his eyes, Harry tried to calm himself. "It's a feeling I have. And I think Sirius is dead."

Both Marauders stiffened at this statement staring at Harry as if what he said was impossible.

James's face was white with pain. "He can't be."

"What makes you think Sirius is dead?" questioned Remus, trying to sound that he was not shocked by this statement.

Harry bit his lip. "I saw his face in a dream I had last night. His eyes held no emotion. I didn't want to say but I have to know if anything has happened to him. He's been gone far too long to be doing something for the Order."

James exchanged a glance, silently communicating with Remus. Finally James said: "Ask Dumbledore. He will be the best one to tell you, rather then me and Remus."

"But you know where he's gone, don't you?"

James nodded. He could not lie to his son, not when he was so close to guessing the real truth. "I do, but I cannot say, I promised I wouldn't betray him, not even to my own son."

Harry swallowed. He seemed to accept this as fact and nodded, before hurrying onwards to the headmaster's office; his father and Remus is pursuit.

* * *

The news hit Harry like a ton of bricks. It hurt so much. He swallowed, closing his eyes. So, the truth had finally been said, and yet it caused him more pain then he ever thought it would. 

Dumbledore sat in front of him, his hands clasped together, the blackened one looking withered and old. It had not been easy for him to tell Harry that Sirius had gone on a secret mission to infiltrate Voldemort and that they were not expecting him back anytime soon (but the fact was the headmaster had no idea that Sirius was alive, he had lost contact with him, after all) and what made it worse for Harry was discovering that his two best friends had ventured to Hogsmeade, and then captured by Death Eaters laying in wait.

Inside Harry's mind his brain was working furiously, as he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. It seemed impossible that Ron and Hermione were gone. Even to his eyes he still thought there was a way to find them.

Slowly he looked up, his green eyes meeting those of Dumbledore's blue ones. When he spoke, he allowed his anger to pour through, engulfing him, making him feel stronger. With anger came the disability to lose focus.

But Harry did not care.

"We've got to help them." He said simply.

Dumbledore sighed, leaning back in his chair, as if he had been expecting this question all along. "I'm afraid Harry that we cannot."

"You always say that," growled Harry. "You don't think of others, you never do. All you care about is keeping me safe, and not the people around me that I love! Do you have any idea how I feel now, knowing that, in a sense, I should not have allowed Ron to use my invisibility cloak? Maybe they would've been caught before getting out of school, but I was stupid enough to not think. I can't wait here, knowing that your decision will never change. If you won't do anything to help Ron and Hermione, then I will. I'm going after them, and you can't stop me because this is my decision and it's my life to decide what I should do, not you, not Sirius, nor my father."

"Harry…" James began.

"SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed, piercing his father with a burning gaze. He was too angry to care anymore. To angry to even think. Right now he hated everyone in the room, people he loved who had kept secrets from him, people who were protecting him instead of everyone.

It was the curse that Harry Potter had to live with, and he had finally had enough.

Harry breathed, calming himself down, knowing that if he continued he would lose himself, and he did not want that. "I realise that what you do is to protect me but sometimes I have to do things even if its against your better judgement. I can't stay here while Ron and Hermione are out there, somewhere. I have to go after them…" he hesitated, "…but I will need all the help that I can get to accomplish this."

"You can count me in, son."

Harry smiled warmly at his dad. "Thanks."

"Well, if both Potter's are going, I suppose a Lupin should go to." Remus grinned.

"I am against this decision," Dumbledore explained, "however it is yours to make, and you will need us. I will come, but only to protect you. You are the most important person here, Harry. We cannot lose you."

* * *

They had hardly said a word since seeing the body. 

Hermione had remained crying, albeit more quieter then before. She now leaned onto Ron's shoulder, his arms wrapped round her, making her feel safe. Though Ron was scared himself, he would do anything to ensure that Hermione felt safe, and if that meant being the strong one, he would do it.

"I can't believe it…what will Harry do?" Hermione mumbled. "He'll be…" she hiccoughed, "…devastated."

"Shhh," Ron soothed. "Don't think of such things. It'll only make you feel worse. It happened for a reason, and if Harry knows what, he will understand why."

Neither of them wanted to say Sirius' name, for they could not believe that it was really him laying on the floor beside them. After the first initial shock, the two had huddled together in the corner as far as they could get from the body. They didn't want to be reminded of the person they had known.

It hurt too much.

They had lost count of the hours they had been in the corner; lost count of the days they had been here.

Was it only yesterday Ron had asked Hermione out?

Was it only yesterday that they had been happy?

A little bit of light shone through a small window at the top of the room. They knew by this that at least twelve hours had gone by since they had been brought there.

_TAP! _

_TAP! _

_TAP!_

Footsteps upon the stone floor could be heard as someone came closer to their cell. They stopped right outside, and Ron hugged Hermione closer, his eyes alight with fear, but the presence of the one he loved made strength pour into his soul.

The locks were turned and the heavy, wooden door pushed open. In stepped three Death Eaters, hooded and cloaked, who Ron could not identify.

Hermione whimpered. She felt so scared. Yes she was a Gryffindor, but her courage had failed her upon seeing Sirius' body. Ron could understand that.

The Death Eaters crowded round the body. One raised a wand and muttered an incantation, which made chains wrap round the body, tightly. Then another made the body float in the air, taking it out of the cell and away from the two frightened teenagers.

Ron sighed with relief as the door shut.

They had not been harmed.

And that was something to smile about.

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps." James shivered, as he pulled his cloak round him tighter. A cold burst of wind hit him, and a sense of foreboding gripped him. He had a bad feeling, that told him he should turn back. But seeing his son with a determined look in his eyes made him refuse that option and carry onward. 

Harry was the important boy. He had to protect him. Even if it meant going against his feelings.

They stood within the graveyard, where Harry had fought Voldemort, the Riddle House glaring at them from above. It looked dark and sinister, and James felt like he was not meant to be there.

Harry began to lead the way through, his wand raised, as his eyes scanned the area. Broken tombstones littered the ground, and a tipped cauldron lay in a small clearing.

He was nudged by Remus. "What's that?" he was pointing towards the ground, where something long and thin was partially hidden by the remains of a tombstone.

"Don't know." Answered James.

Remus parted from the group. Harry stopped and turned to face Remus. He was about to say something, when Remus bent down and picked something from the ground. He began to twirl it round his fingers.

It was a wand.

And it was not any wand.

"That's Cedric Diggory's wand!" Harry proclaimed, running forward and snatching it from Remus' hands. "His parents should have this." Before anyone could stop him, Harry tucked it into his pocket.

"Who's Cedric Diggory?" James whispered to Remus.

Remus leaned in close, so that they could not be overheard. "He was the other Triwizard champion. He and Harry got to the cup, and both took it. Cedric was murdered by Voldemort as he was not needed. He was an inconvenience."

"He killed an innocent boy? How could he?" Anger built up, bubbling to the surface.

Remus nodded. "You should know by now that Voldemort does not care what age they are. As long as they are no use to him or are against him, they are marked for death."

James gritted his teeth. "Just like I was and Lily. We were an inconvenience and he took our lives because we would not bow to him and hand him our son."

"He won't succeed, James. I can feel that we will all survive this. Me, you, Sirius and Harry, especially Harry." Predicted Remus.

James pursed his lips, declining to comment. Harry's thoughts on Sirius' fate kept haunting him. He could not believe Remus until he knew his friend was alright.

* * *

Eventually they were climbing up the hill towards the house, ever more cautious then before, knowing that their presence was known. Voldemort had set a trap for them. It was obvious. They climbed up the steps to the main door. 

Something wrapped in cloth lay in front of the wooden, scarred door.

A sudden chill made its way up James' spine as his hazel eyes caught the wrapped cloth. His stomach bolted, as his brain began to work. He had a sneaky suspicion he knew what was under that cloth.

Harry stepped forward, leaning down, and with one gigantic pull, hauled the cloth off. He stumbled back as green eyes met the body on the floor. "No…"

Leaning forward James nearly fainted as his hazel eyes saw the body of his best friend. And he knew that he would never hear his friends voice again.

* * *

Hatred for Voldemort clouded his heart, and Harry stood up, eyes blazing, feeling determined to get his revenge. He had lost someone he loved very much, and with Ron and Hermione's lives in danger, he could not let them suffer the same fate. He held his wand high and shouted: "BOMBARDA!" the door flew open. Rushing inside he left his companions alone, adamant to go on alone.

* * *

James regained his sense of surroundings when Harry rushed into the house, unaccompanied. He grasped his wand and started to follow, but Dumbledore's voice stopped him. 

"Don't James. He must do this on his own."

"I have to protect him." Growled James. "I promised!"

"Prongs, it's probably for the best. While Harry and Voldemort are preoccupied we can sneak in and get Ron and Hermione."

"I don't care! They're not my only child! You go after them! I'm following Harry!" James made his intentions known.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. Remus and I will find the other two."

James refused to say 'thank you', instead he ignored the headmaster, cast a glance at Remus and muttered, "Make sure we take Sirius' body with us." And then he fled into the house in pursuit of the only family he had left.

* * *

Harry raised his wand in self-defensive, careful to not make any sound as he crept through the house. He wanted revenge but he knew that he was not careful he could be surprised easily. His eyes roamed the corridor, ignoring the wrecked furniture that was littered around. 

_SMASH! _

Harry jumped, whirling round. His eyes widened in surprise and ended in anger. "What do you think you are doing?" he hissed angry.

James Potter shrugged, making no move to apologise to the sound he had inadvertently caused.

"Why are you here?" Harry demanded, pointing his wand at his father.

"I'm keeping my promise."

"I don't need your help!" Harry snapped, turning away and stepping forward.

James followed. "I don't want to lose you like we lost Sirius and your mother. It hurts too much to allow that mad-man to kill you."

Harry faced his father, their eyes meeting and locking together. "But that's my fate. Perish or become a murderer. It's the road I walk upon. Not even you can change that."

"I know, but I'll be damned if I let you remain standing alone. While I'm here, he can't touch you because I'm protecting you. Lily formed a bond between us. Not while we're connected to each other, can we let anything happen to either of us, otherwise that protection will be gone." James laid a hand on his son's shoulder, gently squeezing it, offering support and love.

Harry slapped it away, annoyed. "Everyone I love and care about gets hurt. I don't need you becoming another casualty in my life."

He walked away, leaving James feeling rejected and befuddled. Harry had never been like this before.

"I'm sorry," Harry said over his shoulder. "I have to do this."

Without warning, Harry whirled, bringing his wand up James, and said "Stupefy!". A red beam of light sped towards James, hitting him firmly in his chest, and dropping him to the floor. Harry stared at his father's limp body before wiping away the tears that threatened to consume him.

"I'm sorry…but I can't have you interfering and paying for what I've done."

And then he ran lightly away, looking for Voldemort.

* * *

"Lumos!" Remus muttered. 

He and Dumbledore had made their way into the cellar of Riddle House, where they had come to a passage leading to a row of cells, cleverly concealed from anyone who did not have a keen eye. However Dumbledore was not fooled, and quickly discovered the entrance.

A murky, horrid smell drifted to their noses, making them feel nauseous. The stink got worse as they came to the first cell.

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it at the lock, whispering "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked, and using his uninjured hand, the headmaster gently coaxed it open, stepping aside to allow Remus to search the room. Holding his wand in front of him, Remus stepped inside, ignoring the distasteful smell that rocketed up his nose.

No one was in the cell, and it was evident that no one had been in there at all.

They left the cell and continued opening the others, but finding nothing, until they came to the last cell in the row of ten. Here, Remus certainly felt someone in the cell. Dumbledore unlocked it, and Remus entered, holding his wand high.

The white beam fell on two figures crouched in the corner, one was holding the other in a comforting hug.

"Professor Lupin!" Ron said, as he recognised them. "Professor Dumbledore!"

"We haven't got much time." Remus explained. "We have to get you out of here before we are discovered."

"Where's Harry?" Hermione sniffed, as Remus helped her to her feet.

Remus hesitated before answering, but Dumbledore beat him to answering. "He is safe. He is well protected."

"He's at Hogwarts?" Ron guessed.

"No. He is here, but his father is protecting him." Dumbledore reassured. "Now, come, we cannot dawdle any longer, lest while battle is above us."

_That was probably not a good idea to say, especially after you said that Harry was being protected! _Remus thought, silently criticising Dumbledore even more.

Following the aging headmaster, Remus steered Ron and Hermione out of the cell that they had lived in for nearly two days.

All they had to do was ensure that Harry and James escaped safely.

* * *

He blinked. 

_What happened? _

He could hardly remember what had occurred. Slowly James Potter became more aware of his surroundings and reluctantly his brain opened up to make him recall what had happened.

Harry.

His son.

The one thing he was alive for.

He had stunned him because he had wanted to protect him, yet Harry hadn't wanted that.

He recalled Harry's words: _"But that's my fate. Perish or become a murderer. It's the road I walk upon. Not even you can change that_" It seemed impossible that his son had so readily accepted that as his fate even when help was required.

James cursed. He still felt angry, but he could understand why Harry felt like that. Seeing Sirius' body like that…he shuddered. _I won't think of it! _

Struggling to his feet, he located his wand and hurried forward, determined to help Harry no matter how much his son did not want him.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him as he slinked into a large room. There was no furniture in the room, and the wooden floor was stained with dried blood. Harry raised his wand, pointing it at the man in the centre of the room. 

Voldemort grinned, a smile of satisfaction playing across his pale face. "Harry Potter." He hissed. "Welcome…pity you missed the show earlier, especially when I killed your godfather. I bet if he was still alive he would be regretting his actions in defying me."

"Sirius only died because you are a cruel bastard, who takes pleasure in killing people who stand against you! I will make you pay for what you've done to me…taking the people I love away, and making me suffer!"

"Just like you did to me." Stated Voldemort.

Harry sneered. "That was your own fault, not mine."

Voldemort screeched in anger. "Don't you dare contradict me, boy!"

"I will do what I want," Harry replied, "there's no point in speaking lies. We both know the truth."

"Enough! CRUCIO!"

Harry lunged to the side, putting up a shield of protection as the curse hit him, but the shield he conjured held and broke the curse before it could harm him. Quickly he climbed to his feet, screaming in retaliation.

"CRUCIO!"

The unforgivable curses were exactly that, but Harry no longer cared. He wanted revenge, and the way to do that was to hurt Voldemort in any way possible. His curse was exceptionally weak, for it was the first time he had truly ever used it on someone so powerful, but he willed himself to hold it, as angry power burst through his soul, making the spell last longer.

Voldemort threw up a shield.

The anger continued to pour through Harry's veins, and the curse grew only stronger. Finally it caused the shield to break, and Voldemort screeched as the curse hit him on the chest. Ignoring the biting pain coming for his arm, Harry advanced, willing himself to hold the curse. This was it, if he could only keep Voldemort under it, he might have a change to rid the world of him forever.

Yet his strength began to wane, and his arms tired. He could not hold it any longer. He sank to his knees, struggling to maintain the curse, failing miserably as the curse's power began to fall. Finally, Harry dropped his wand, his strength gone, and he lay on the floor, breathing heavily, as Voldemort approached, his whole body shaking from the effects of the curse he had suffered.

"Never before has someone dared to use that curse on me!" the dark lord hissed. "And you shall die for your use of it!"

Harry closed his eyes.

He had failed.

He had tried but ultimately his fate had been not to be the saviour of the world, but to be murdered. He waited.

Nothing happened.

Tentatively he raised his eyes.

His father stood in front of him, and he seemed to be seizing Voldemort up, as the dark lord studied him.

Voldemort was the first to break the silence. "You dare challenge me?"

"I do. I won't let you harm Harry! Ever!" James snarled, holding his wand high, ready to attack.

"Let us get on with this duel, Potter! Don't waste my time with pity chatter!"

"If you insist," James grinned, "STUPEFY!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The two beams of spells hit one another evaporating them. James acted quicker, throwing a charm that sent Voldemort flying away. He threw another curse before receiving one in return.

The crucio spread through him, but he ignored it, fighting it off. Something grabbed his hand, and he quickly noted that Harry had reached up. His son's eyes were closed and he felt immense power spreading into him.

His son was doing the impossible.

Bonding his power with his, giving James more strength. With a burst of energy James conjured up a shield that surrounded both of them. It glowed a bright blue, protecting them completely.

Voldemort sent a stunning spell at James, but the spell merely bounced back off the shield. Not expecting the spell to turn towards him, the dark lord was too slow to bring up a shield and the red beam of light caught him in the face, knocking him back again, and causing his awareness to vanish.

James forcibly pulled his hand from Harry's grip, cast a glance at Voldemort to ensure that he was out, and leaned down to Harry.

"Harry! Wake up!" James urged.

Harry moaned softly. "Dad…I'm sorry…I had to help."

"I know." James hugged Harry, ruffling his hair gently. "I know."

He realised that Harry was feeling the effects of exerting too much power. All they had to do was allow Harry to rest. Placing his wand on Harry's cheek he muttered a sleeping charm that sent him into a dreamless sleep. He would only awake once the magical energy had been restored.

Hoisting Harry securely into his arms, James quickly ran out the room, ignoring the form of Voldemort, that was slowly coming to.

They were safe.

For now.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione shouted when they met up with James, who still carried the limp form of his son. 

"He's alright. He just needs to sleep."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry exerted all his energy fighting Voldemort. He was too weak to stay awake. It's the most power I've ever seen, especially from a sixteen year old. He will be fine." James explained. He glanced around noticing that no one had collected Sirius' body.

"Where's Sirius?"

Remus shrugged. "He wasn't in the same place when we came out of the house. They've probably taken it somewhere, though I don't know why."

"I swear Voldemort will pay. He won't get away with taking Sirius' life away. I will avenge him, no matter how I do it, Sirius will be remembered in the way he should be." James said, "And that's a promise."

Silence fell.

Dumbledore was the one to break the silence. "Come, we must return to safe grounds before Voldemort recovers."

Leading the way into the graveyard, and to a spot where the apparition borders ended. They stood in a circle, James holding Harry, Remus clutching Hermione, Dumbledore clasping Ron's wrist. They double-apparated away, back to the arms of safety, leaving behind the terrible tragedy that had befallen them that very day.

**TBC**

**Quick note: **Harry is not dead, he is just sleeping and he will be awake in the next chapter!

**Another long chapter! Took me a while but here it is! I hope it wasn't too bad! **

**Next chapter: **The Funeral - _James says good-bye to a dear friend. And Voldemort goes recruiting…_**Coming soon!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**MissBlackPotter **


	12. Goodbye Sirius

**A/N Here is the next chapter! It made me tearful when I was writing so I do suggest a handy tissue. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was 15 pages! **

* * *

**NOTE: **Remus' speech belongs to Lady Taliesin who wrote this part! Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 11 - Goodbye Sirius**

**AUROR SIRIUS BLACK MURDERED!**

**It was revealed by the department of Magical Enforcement that one of its top Aurors, Sirius Black, was murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, while on a secret undercover mission. **

**The Ministry also informed us of the kidnap of Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger from Hogsmeade, a trip which they made illegally during school hours. The two students have now been recovered and have been checked up at St Mungos for any injuries they may have sustained. The two have now returned to school. **

**The Chosen One, Harry Potter, now lies in a coma after battling You-Know-Who at the Riddle House. It is unsure whether he will wake ever again. **

**Those who participated in the rescue of the two students have kept quiet about what they saw, but an informant has said that Sirius Black's body was never recovered. **

**And so we ask ourselves this: Where is it? **

**A more thorough report can be found on page 5. **

**Reported by Tomas Jones.**

"Typical." James flung the paper to the side, rubbing his fingers through his messy hair. He hadn't brushed it in days! "The paper is milking Harry's condition."

"Coma?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." James murmured. "They can't get their facts straight."

"Which is why it will be more of a miracle if the _Chosen One _suddenly awoke." Remus supplied. "Means that the public can believe they have a hero, someone who cannot be defeated."

James frowned, clenching his fists. "I just wish they'd tell the truth. Just once! Everything is so messed up. Harry's out of it, Sirius is dead, and I'm stuck between the two!"

Remus pulled out a chair from the table James was sitting at. "Prongs, we couldn't have prevented what happened. Sirius made a choice of helping you. It got him killed but he realised that. He may be gone in physical form, yet he's here in our hearts and in spirit. No one we love ever truly leaves us."

Lowering his eyes, James did not reply.

* * *

"Ah, Remus! What brings you this far to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, as Remus settled into a chair. 

"Nothing that you will find exciting, I'm sure." Remus replied dryly. He wore a shabby overcoat, in a musty brown, a few tears lined around the rim. Underneath he wore a white shirt, emblemised with the words _Moony Marauder_. After they had graduated from Hogwarts, it had been Lily's idea to sew their names onto a white shirt. Each Marauder had received one, and when they had got together on various occasions, the Marauders would wear the shirt in honour of their school boy days.

However that was not the reason Remus was wearing it for.

It was to remember Sirius.

"Whatever it is you've come to tell me, I will try not to fall asleep." Dumbledore chuckled.

Remus smiled lightly. He folded his hands in front of him. "I've been thinking about saying goodbye to Sirius. James doesn't want to, I think it pains him to believe that he's gone. I need your advice. We need to say goodbye to settle our hearts. What can we do, to make it look like we're saying goodbye, but not…really." Remus shook his head. "I know it doesn't make sense."

"Absolutely fine," the headmaster said. "It's quite simple really. You don't want to say goodbye in a funeral, do you?"

"Exactly what James doesn't want to do."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "Then I suggest you hold a party in his honour. Remember him that way. Invite comrades, old friends…and reminisce on all the good times you had with him. That is a goodbye in the way you mean, am I right?"

Inclining his head, Remus agreed. "Yeah, it's just that James…it's difficult to get him to understand that we need to do this."

"He'll come round to it. Give him a chance." Suggested Dumbledore. "James has lost many people in his life. It is difficult for him to admit death is taking everyone he cares deeply about."

Remus lowered his eyes, wondering if Dumbledore was right about James. He only hoped that his friend would not refuse this idea. It sounded like a good way to say farewell.

* * *

Nearly a week later after Harry and James had engaged Voldemort, Harry woke from his 'coma'. James was sitting with him, in a closed off room at St. Mungos. The doctors and medi-nurses wouldn't let James take Harry back home, so everyday he had made the trip to the hospital to watch over his son. 

"Hey dad." Harry whispered, struggling to talk after being out of it for so long. He blinked trying to distinguish the shapes that towered over him. Something told him that James was there.

"Here, kiddo." James said, placing his son's glasses on properly, so his son could see.

Harry tried to move but James kept him laying down, telling him it would be best if he laid. He felt weak in the arms and legs and was surprised that he could barely move them.

Difficult to form words, Harry eventually said: "What happened to me?"

James sighed. "You used up a lot of energy. It took a lot of out of you. The doctors diagnosed that you wouldn't wake up, but of course, Harry they were completely wrong. You were not in a coma, you were just regaining your strength and you were in a deep sleep."

Harry nodded slowly. "How…long……was I out?" he managed.

"A week."

"A week?"

"Yes. But you did use a lot of energy during your battle. You showed extreme magical power, nothing that has been seen before in a sixteen year old."

Harry coughed. "Looks like I'm living up to what the prophecy says."

"I guess so." James admitted. He hated the fact that the prediction lay on his son's shoulders. That had been what was going into hiding all about - to prevent that from happening, but James had died, unable to protect his family from the inevitable.

* * *

He was kept in for several days so the doctors could monitor his condition to ensure there was no remission. James constantly begged the doctors that Harry was fine, but they were having none of it. Finally on Harry's insistence the doctors released him, telling him that if he felt dizzy he was to report to them immediately. 

James chose to ignore this order and instead helped Harry leave the hospital as fast as possible.

"Dad, am I going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, tentatively.

"Yeah you can. If you want that is."

Harry looked astounded that his father would even suggest such a thing. "Off course!"

James grinned. "Good. I'd worry about your sanity if you'd said no."

They became quiet. It was rare moments like this that James actually found that they could forget what had happened. However the moment was lost when Harry slowly asked about a funeral.

James didn't know what to say and so he finally settled with: "I'm letting Remus decide. I cannot stand to think I will have to say good-bye to my brother."

Harry nodded. Sirius' funeral was a sensitive subject and one that Harry realised would be hard to accept. He brushed a hand through his hair, trying his hardest to forget the body that had fuelled his anger. He had tried his best to keep it in, but everyone he had lost in his life had finally released the anger that had fused up inside him, had exploded in a bout of power. He could hardly remember what had happened after he had stunned his father (all he could recall was insulting Voldemort and the next he woke up in hospital). Understanding had come to him, and he recognised the extent of power he had wielded.

…_Power the dark lord knows not…_

Could that be it? Could the power he had wielded be the one the prophecy spoke of?

Harry sighed. He wished he knew what the power was.

Something seemed to gnaw at his consciousness…as if he already knew what the power was.

_It has to be something to do between me and dad._ Harry thought. _That's the only thing that makes sense. After all…we do have a strong connection to each other. _

He continued to muse, wondering what the prophecy meant and whether he really did have the power to defeat the dark lord.

* * *

Hermione and Ron greeted him when he entered the sixth year dormitory. Dean, Neville and Seamus were nowhere to be seen. It was midday on a Thursday, meaning that they were probably in lessons. Harry cocked his head wondering why his friends were waiting for him. He did not question Hermione's presence in the boy's dormitory. 

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, slightly awed.

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"We were so worried for you," Hermione burst out. "The _Daily Prophet _telling us all these lies, your father not even responding to our letters….Dumbledore refusing to say anything….it's all mean too much for us."

Harry flopped down onto the bed, sighing. "I'm back now. You can relax."

Hermione stifled a laugh. "I suppose but with everything going on now, it is really hard just to get a peaceful rest."

They laughed, but the tension soon crowded around them again.

Neither of them knew what to say.

* * *

"Right, James," Remus stood with his hands folded and his eye brows raised, looking critically at his friend. "You are going to help me." 

"If it had anything to do with saying goodbye to Sirius, I do not want to know." James retorted, turning back to the paper.

"I can't do this without you."

James coughed. "Eh, Remus you've known Sirius longer then me. You know what he likes."

"I don't James." Sighed the other. "I don't know what to do. Sirius was special to all of us, and we should work together to make him feel respected. I can't do that myself without your input. You know him as a brother, I only know him as a friend. Please, Prongs, for old times sake, will you help me?"

"Moony…" James started but he didn't know what to say, "…I….just can't bear it. You know what I mean, don't you?"

Nodding.

"I do. You don't believe he's dead, do you?"

James shook his head. "No, I don't."

"And you base this claim on what exactly?" Remus asked, pulling himself into a chair.

James tousled his hair. "The fact that we saw the body and then it was gone. If he's dead, why doesn't Voldemort let us have it."

"Inferius." Remus remembered.

James paled. "You don't think…." He swallowed, "he will do that, do you?"

"It's a possibility. We should be ready for anything."

"I don't think I can do this, Moony. I've seen enough to last me a life time. Too many deaths…too much war. I can't say goodbye to Sirius, for the reason that he could still be alive, no matter how much I know he is gone. I just can't."

Remus sighed. "Helping me, Prongs, will help you accept it. You need to get on with your life, not dwell on what could be." He tried one last time. "Please, help me say goodbye."

James lowered his hazel eyes, refusing to make contact. Finally he said, with heaviness in his voice: "Let me think about it. I won't promise anything, alright? I'll come to you later."

"That's all I could ask for." Remus muttered and then left James alone, who lowered his head into his hands and silently let the tears flow.

* * *

A dark figure opened their eyes. 

They wore black, and was armed with a wand, that felt wrong in their fingers.

They stepped forward, bowing to Lord Voldemort, assuring him of their loyalty to his cause.

"I am yours to command." The figure in black said, a raspy voice coming to the fore. The Death Eaters surrounding them had been told this was the first of many Wizards that had defected to Voldemort after a revolt in France had led them to chance their opinion on Wizarding society.

Voldemort spoke, his voice commanding in the darkened room. "Go, my servant, and spy on the Potters. We will see how worthy you really are."

* * *

James stood outside Remus' room, wondering whether he could do this. He raised a fist and knocked. He felt apprehensive and he felt that by agreeing to help Remus he was losing a part of himself, but something told him it was the right thing to do. 

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"Who is it?" Remus called.

"It's me." James answered.

"Come in."

James opened the door, walked in and stood just inside, feeling nervous.

"Well, have you decided?"

"Yeah…" James hesitated, scratching the back of his neck. "I've decided to help, only because Sirius would've wanted it."

A slight smile slid across Moony's face. "Thank you, James. It means a lot to me."

"I know."

* * *

It was practically Christmas by the time Remus and James had put together a funeral service that was a party in its essence. Harry was allowed to break up from school early to attend, and Ron and Hermione were welcome to attend but had to return for the rest of the term. 

It was on Saturday 14th December, just over six weeks since Sirius had been killed. The day was cold, with little freckles of snow falling, and a slight wind, bashing gently against the windows.

James woke from his slumber and quietly got dressed. He had been dreading this day for so long that it seemed unreal that it had finally arrived. He put on a clean pair of black trousers, with the white shirt that had _Prongs Marauder _embroidered on. He pulled on a jacket that matched his trousers.

A comb lay on a small table, and he brushed his hair trying to make it look neat, but it sprung right back up. Frowning he flattened it with his hand, but to no avail, his hair would not obey. Sighing in frustration, James picked up his wand, put in his pocket and made his way downstairs to where Remus was cooking breakfast.

"Hungry?" Remus asked, as James entered.

He shook his head. "Nah, but dish me up some toast. I'll see what I can devour."

Remus grinned. Though he dreaded the coming day, both men knew they had to be strong in mind as well as body. Neglecting their food would not help their physical selves one bit.

"You already then?" Remus questioned.

James nodded. "Yeah, I had a shower last night and just got dressed. May as well get this day started with." His hazel eyes ran over Remus' attire of a dressing gown and pajamas underneath. "I see you're not ready."

Remus shrugged. "I thought breakfast would be a good thing to do first, rather then get dressed."

Silence fell between them.

Nearly five minutes later, Remus handed James two pieces of toast, along with butter and jam. He spread butter and jam on the toast and then ate it, ignoring the taste of it, and just concentrating on how he would make it through the day.

They sat at the table in silence, staring out at the snow that was falling.

* * *

The guest list compromised of thirty people (that included James), many of whom James hadn't seen since seventh year. Including James, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, the other people who attended were: 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who had worked and lived with Sirius for a while.

Fred, George and Ginny Weasley, all of which had looked up to Sirius when they had discovered he was Padfoot.

Mad-Eye Moody, who had trained Sirius as an Auror all those years ago.

Tonks and her mother and father, Ted and Andromeda. Andromeda was the sister of Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Malfoy. As she had married a muggle-born, she had been officially labeled a 'black sheep'. But that suited her anyway for she did not agree with the ideals that her family had followed. She had not been sorted into Slytherin during her time at school, instead Ravenclaw had suited her brilliance. It was there she had learned to love all type of Witches and Wizards, and realize that muggles were not all that bad.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been tasked to track down Sirius when he's been on

the run. He sat next to Moody, with Tonks on his right, and her parents next to her.

Hestia Jones sat next to Hermione. Hestia Jones was a Auror, but had gone into office work within the department of Law Enforcement, a few months ago.

Next to her, sat Arabella Figg, who was a part of the Order of the Phoenix and had known and corresponded with Sirius.

Next to her, was Bruce Campell, who had been the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain when James and Sirius had both been on the team. He now played professional Quidditch. The remaining members of the Quidditch team from their school days (Sally Smith; Gregory Smart; Ashton Yates; Poppy Uganda; Freddy Jaks; Louie French; Darcy Spinnet; Roland Fudge and finally, Fleur Gardens). All of these people had played with Sirius and James at some point during their Hogwart's years.

Finally the last guest was Claire Hobson. She had been Sirius' long term girlfriend at Hogwarts and for the first year after graduation. Unfortunately, Claire's job had caused her to move half way around the world, and the couple had had to split up. Remus had only just managed to track her down.

For nearly two hours they honored Sirius, eating and drinking and remembering the good old times. Harry was silent, hardly saying a word, apart from when he was addressed. Even Ron and Hermione were reluctant to speak. James tried his best to look happy but whenever he tried to laugh he could not.

Life did not seem pleasurable without the antics of Sirius Black.

* * *

They rented a hall, as James had not wished the party to be held in Grimmauld Place or his childhood home. He had not set foot back there yet, and he did not intend to either. Too many memories haunted the place. When everyone had finished the meal and their desserts had been cleaned, Remus stood up in his chair, raising a glass of red wine. 

"I would like to say a few words." he said.

Silence fell as all eyes turned towards him.

He cleared his throat. Not once had Remus Lupin cried since Sirius' death – he hadn't wanted to appear weak, not in front of James. As he began to talk his voice was steady and level, the barest hint of sadness coloring his words and making them fall heavily in the otherwise silent hall.

"You'll have to forgive me," he began softly, his eyes glancing around the hall and lingering on James' expressionless face, "Because I haven't written a speech out to read to you all here today. He took a deep breath, and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that, up until today, I was not ready to deal with the reality of Sirius' death."

Silence met his words.

"You see," he continued, his voice growing stronger as he stood up a little straighter, "I've lost my friends – my family – more times than I'd care to count. And each time it grows harder, and digs deeper, and the pain always manages to find a way to break through the shield you put up around your heart." The entire hall was focused on him, but Remus, although his voice was still steady and just loud enough to carry to the back of the hall, seemed to be talking more to himself than anyone else. "When we were at Hogwarts Sirius had a very particular way of dealing with pain." he continued, his eyes darting briefly to James' face. "He would talk it out. He would find one of us – James or I – and just talk. Sometimes about what had happened, sometimes not…it didn't really matter. He would talk until the pain didn't hurt so much anymore, and afterwards I always laughed at him about it." He swallowed, and for the first time his voice began to shake.

"I could never understand how just _talking_ could somehow fix everything. But then on Halloween fifteen years ago I did Sirius a horrible injustice – in one night we lost the three people who mattered more to us than anything else. And Sirius didn't have anyone to talk to about that, and he went to Azkaban for twelve years because of it. So now I'd like to make up for that as best as I can…I'd like to talk about Sirius."

"Sirius was one of the most amazing people I have ever had the honor of meeting. He rose from horrible circumstances to become kind, and loyal, and the most steadfast friend I've ever known. He was brave and funny and oftentimes too smart for his own good, and I am proud, today, to have had the honor of calling him a friend." Remus breathed in deeply, his voice growing heavier as he continued.

"I believe I can honestly say that Sirius was the only one of my friends who has ever seen me cry."

"You see, when we were in sixth year, Sirius did something unforgivable. He sent another student after me down the Whomping Willow when I was in the middle of transforming, and nearly turned us both into murderers." A low murmur ran through the hall, quickly silenced as Remus continued. "I know, now, that Sirius didn't have any idea what he was doing – what he didn't realize at the time was that, if I had killed or bitten this student, I would have been executed immediately. As it was I was summoned to trial by the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, and even though the student escaped unharmed I was sentenced to death."

A second murmur ran through the crowd, louder this time and continuing even after Remus began to talk again. James, his face suddenly deathly white, looked as though he'd received an electrical shock – he stared wide-eyed up at Remus, as though he couldn't believe what he was saying. "I very carefully kept this fact hidden from my friends, determined that, if I was indeed going to die in two weeks, I make as good use of that time as I could. I let my studies slip – every night there was some new adventure we were on, some new Hogsmeade shop to sneak into or another midnight swim to be had in the lake. Judging by the look on James' face, I assume my friends chalked up this sudden zeal for life as relief at being let off…all but Sirius."

Remus paused for a moment, his grip on his wine goblet suddenly growing very tight. "More than anyone else I've ever known, Sirius lived by his feelings…and when I refused to so much as look at him, even after supposedly being cleared, he realized something was wrong. And so on the night before my case was to be appealed and, if still found guilty, I was to be executed, he cornered me by the side of the lake and demanded that I tell him what was wrong. When ignoring him didn't work, and telling him to bugger off didn't work, I got rather mad." Remus laughed weakly, his gaze dropping down to the goblet of burgundy wine in his hand. "And we began to fight."

"As many of you may remember, one of Sirius' many claims to fame while at Hogwarts was his…fighting prowess, I suppose you might say. Up until that night, and ever since then, he had never lost a fist fight. But he'd never fought against a werewolf, of course…and within minutes I was venting all of my fear and my anger on him, until finally I was so exhausted that I tripped and fell into the lake." He smiled, lost in the memory. "And he jumped in after me, of course. And caught me in a stranglehold and demanded to know what was wrong with me. And for some silly, stupid reason, I told him."

"And I cried. And I could finally forgive Sirius, even though it wasn't until much later that he could forgive himself. And we sat at the side of the lake, and just talked. We talked until the sun came up about absolutely nothing at all." Remus broke off, his shoulders shaking as he ducked his head.

"A-and I never really thanked Sirius for that." he said at last, straightening and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "And I never asked him to keep everything I told him secret, but somehow he knew to do that anyway. And so I hope that maybe he knew how much he meant to me – to all of us – even if I never told him. Because he was my friend, and my brother, and nothing will ever change that. And everything that Sirius did, he did for someone else – he was selfless, and brave, and he died trying to make the world a better place."

Remus was vaguely aware that James had half-risen to his feet, and he turned slightly to put a hand on James' shoulder, though whether to comfort him or to push him back down he didn't know. "They say with time the pain fades away, and I know they're right." he continued – his voice sounded as though it were barely above a hoarse whisper, but it echoed faintly in the silent hall. "The pain fades away until it's nothing but a dull ache, and easily ignored. But even if the pain and the heartache and the despair all goes away, the one thing that I swear I will never allow to recede is Sirius' memory. Sirius saved my life more than he'll ever know…he taught me that it's what we do, not who we are, that defines us. He was my friend when I had convinced myself that I had no right to friendship, he was my brother in the face of death – but, more than anything else…" Remus' voice finally broke. "More than anything else," he repeated, his voice cracking as silvery-white tears slipped silently down his cheeks, "Sirius was a good man."

* * *

A dark figure watched from the shadows, hidden by Dark Magic, designed to prevent even a magical eye from seeing them. A hood covered his features, and his red eyes shone with hate and satisfaction as they sought the face of James Potter. His enemy's eyes glistened with tears, and a cruel smile spread across the Death Eater's face. 

He was loving the fact that Potter was near to crying. His speech would be a good one, and he looked forward to hearing it.

Oh, yes, he would have fun when he killed Potter. After all, Potter deserved it, especially after their years at Hogwarts. Potter had made his life hell, especially bewitching the girl he loved to fall in love with Potter. His life had been miserable, and he waited, for the moment, when Potter could be his, but it would not be yet.

His happiness heightened as James took the podium, and Remus Lupin walked out of the hall, tears nearly streaming onto his cheeks.

* * *

James sniffed, standing up onto the podium. He leaned on the table, hanging his head, as his mind raced, trying to get what he felt into words. What he had prepared did not seem right. 

Instead he spoke from the heart.

"Sirius Black was my best friend…my brother…the one person who I could rely on. I loved him like a brother should. He was part of my family." He swallowed. "I would never have expected to become friends with a Black, but Sirius showed me that he was different from everyone else. He was unique, a black-sheep, his family nicknamed him, yet that did not stop him from living his life. Sirius was full of energy and ideas, many of which earned him and me detention in McGonagall's Office. Nothing could get him down…." He hesitated as if he was remembering.

"Although if I recall, Sirius did get low whenever his girlfriends split up with him." James cocked his head. "He never could understand why they dumped him. I watched him grow from an immature eleven year old to a strong Wizard, capable of surviving anything. He proved that to me when he was an Auror. I will never forget the day he acted like a child when he heard he had qualified to enter training…..it was a day I…nor he will ever forget.

"Sirius continued to be there for me when I married Lily, and when Harry was born. He loved my son so much, that he would die for him. Whenever he could he was always playing with Harry, transforming into Padfoot, allowing Harry to ride him…." James shook his head, a slight smile coming to his lips, tears were beginning to fall. "Pafoo was Harry's first word. Sirius was so chuffed. I will never forget his grinning face. Sirius was always there for my family. He did everything he could to protect us, and I am grateful for that."

He swallowed, struggling to continue. "He was my best friend…we were inseparable, I will miss him. Nothing will stop me from remembering him. Loyal. Kind. Brave. Funny. Entertaining. Loving. And…a truly wonderful person. No other words can begin to describe him."

James raised a glass of wine. "I am grateful for Sirius Black. He protected my family. No matter what has happened since, I will never forget him. Sirius will always be my best friend…my brother. Farewell. May you rest in peace."

His speech ended, James finally let the tears flow, attempting to drink the wine, but everything was too much for him to handle, and James Potter ran from the hall, the tears dripping from his face as he fled.

* * *

The dark figure grinned, a cruel smile pulling across his face. His happiness had soured when Potter had ran from the room. He had expected that. His mission complete, the Death Eater fled the premises and left to inform his master.

* * *

James had apparated back to his bedroom, and he now sat in the corner, legs up to his chest, his eyes glistening with tears. 

_Sirius shouldn't be dead! _

_It's not right!_

_He should be here! _

Thoughts continued to whirl round James' head, but nothing could truly convince him that his brother was gone.

_I will always remember him, no matter what. _

And so he did, his mind flittering back to when he was eleven years old, when he had first met his brother….

_He sat in a compartment on the Hogwart's Express, his excitement mounting. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts! As the minutes passed and more students joined the train, James became more and more syked. A young boy with brownish hair asked if he could join him, and James nodded. They exchanged names (the other boy being Remus Lupin) and then they fell silent, too shy to speak. _

_Finally the train began to move, and James sat back to enjoy the ride, his hazel eyes skimming over the countryside as they left the confines of London. Nearly an hour into the journey there was a knock on the door. It opened and a boy with dark hair, that fell to just below his shoulders, and a startling black, brown eyes, entered. _

_"Can I sit here?" _

_James did not answer, for he knew who this boy was. He had seen him at Diagon Alley. His father had told him this was the heir to the Black fortune and that Potters and Blacks did not get along. The fact that this……_**boy **_would even consider asking to sit with people his family despised made James dislike the boy. He made his mind not to answer, and turned back to the window. _

_If he let him stay, he had a feeling that the boy would insult him. _

_Remus did not say anything either, keeping his nose buried in a book. _

_The boy shook his head and then left the compartment, muttering under his breath, which James caught the words of. "Typical prejudice. All because I'm a Black. When will people learn I'm not LIKE them! I'd better be in Gryffindor, otherwise I won't be disowned by parents." _

_"Why didn't you let him stay?" Remus asked. _

_James scowled. "Because he's a Black. And they hate blood-traitors, muggle-borns and half-bloods. Every type of person who isn't pure." _

_"And you didn't here what he just said?" Remus raised his eye brows. _

_James stiffled a laugh. "Come on! You can't be believing that crap?"_

_"He could be sincere." Pointed out the other boy. _

_James made a face. "Believe me. He's just like the rest of them. He was joking about what he said. No Black will ever be in Gryffindor." _

_"Hm." Remus sounded doubtful but he shrugged and turned back to his book. _

_James grinned, inwardly. _I think I might just have fun this year, especially with that Black kid!

_He sat back, thinking of all the things he could do, to make the Slytherin's lives hell. _

James came out of the memory, but almost instantly another one surfaced, consuming him.

_They sat in the library, while they wrote their essays for Professor Slughorn. "Where are you going?" James whispered as Sirius got up. His friend only grinned. James shrugged and went back to his essay. _

_Sirius came back within ten minutes carrying a large, leather bound book. "Come on," he whispered and they collected their stuff together and left. _

_They went to the common room and then up to the dormitory. "What's this all about?" James demanded. _

_"You remember how Remus said there was nothing we could do to help him?" _

_"Yeah." _

_Sirius' eyes glistened with anticipation. "There is something!" _

_"What?" he felt wary of the glint in Sirius' eyes. _

_"Animagi." Sirius stated. _

_"Eh?" _

_"Animagi. Werewolves are not a danger to them." Sirius explained. "Humans are a danger to werewolves, but if we were Animagi we could join Remus on the full moon!" _

_James laughed. "You have to be joking! We're twelve years old! We don't have the ability to do that!" _

_Sirius, it seemed, was serious. "for your information, James, I am thirteen, not twelve. And I think becoming Animagi is a great idea! We are the most talented students in second year! Come on, James, if we work hard we can do this!" _

_James frowned. "It sounds like an idea…but Remus wouldn't let us. And what about Peter, we can't leave him out." _

_Sirius waved a hand, dismissing the questions. "Peter can attempt it to. We can help him. Come on, James, if it doesn't work, we can stop it. It's a challenge we can't pass up!" _

_Swallowing, James considered it. Finally, he decided, he couldn't pass the opportunity. If they succeeded so many options would be open to them. Imagine the possibilities…._

_Playing tricks and jokes would be more fun…._

_They could support Remus…._

_And being an Animagus could aid you in everyday work. _

_The idea seemed to grow on him, and he said: "We may as well try it. If we fail, at least we know we tried. I just don't think Remus will let us." _

_"He can't stop us." Sirius grinned. _

The memory faded, and the image of the room came into existence. James sighed.

Memories….

They would haunt him for a long while. But he could get through it….if Sirius could get over his death, he could certainly get over this.

He rested his head back against the wall, closed his eyes, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

The following day, James made his way to Hogwarts, where Albus Dumbledore had placed a plaque under their favourite tree. 

The tree where James had tormented Snape in fifth year.

The plaque had been magically sealed to the bark, so no one could remove it. He stood in front of it, his eyes roaming over the words that were embedded on it. Written in gold letters were the words:

**SIRIUS BLACK**

BORN: 9th February 1960

DEATH: 14th November 1996

A Loving Brother and Friend.

A Brilliant Godfather and Student.

Forever Remembered.

Rest in Peace,

Padfoot

And as James stood there, it dawned on him, that he could acceot Sirius's death. This was his memorial. And it would always be here. James brushed a hand over the name, closing his eyes.

_Goodbye, Sirius. I will miss you. _

With a heavy heart, James parted from the Hogwarts grounds, leaving to journey onward.

Sirius was gone, but his life would always be remembered by those who loved him.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well, what did you think? **

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, they've really kept me going! You lot are my inspiration! THANK YOU! **

**Next chapter coming soon! **

**MissBlackPotter**


	13. Onward to Destiny

**Um….yeah….sorry it has taken me so long to update…but I had real difficulty trying to get this chapter started, but once I had, I couldn't stop! It's taken me a week and half, nearly two weeks to write 23 pages, my longest chapter ever. I would've broken it up but I don't want to torment you with cliff hangers, so if I can help it, I won't. **

**So be prepared for some good old action! In this chapter chaos breaks lose and many characters find themselves in tough situations! Will they survive? **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 12**

**Onward To Destiny**

After the funeral, Christmas came and went. The new year was celebrated, but James spent his time on duty, trying to prevent Wizarding families from bringing too much attention to themselves. Harry remained at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron.

The weeks flew by until it was the beginning of February, and James hadn't seen his son since the funeral. He hadn't even celebrated Christmas, preferring to stay at Hogwarts. He had occasional letters but Harry had expressed no interest in visiting. In a way James could understand. With Sirius' death, Dumbledore had informed the sixteen year old of the Horcruxes, that had been on the third day of term after the new year.

Since then Harry had been dwelling over them for a long time. James could not blame him. After all, his son had the fate of his world, and he was only sixteen. Could his son really take that burden? It was something that James doubted (and he regretted it), though he knew Harry was a strong person.

Worried, James got on with his life, trying his hardest to forget what had happened.

Life passed them by and the cold winter months fled into spring, giving warmth and colour to James' dull life. He had kept in contact with Dumbledore, who had been researching thoroughly the Horcruxes. James had begged the headmaster to tell his son what he was expected to do, and finally, after much pressure, decided it was time. On the third day of term, Dumbledore sent a short note saying that Harry had been told.

So, in James' opinion, the countdown was on. If he knew his son well enough, Harry would not stop until Voldemort had been completely destroyed.

* * *

He sat alone, gulfed by the fading fire of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry leaned back in his favourite chair, closing his eyes, and summoning the faces of his loved ones to his mind. 

It was all too much. Ever since Dumbledore had told him about the Horcruxes, his life had been passing in a blur, unable to keep track of it. To Harry, this was not new. He had not written to his father that much, only telling him that he was alright.

But in truth, he was not alright.

Every night his mind warred constantly, trying to sort out the mess he was in.

The world depended on him.

The fate of the Wizarding World rested on his shoulders.

At sixteen he had a burden that no one else could carry.

And yet…though he found it hard to believe, he was at peace with it. He knew what he had to do, it was just doing it that scared him.

Die or become a murderer.

That was the question - and thought - that tormented him every night. And after so long, Harry had finally made the critical decision. He pulled a piece of parchment to him and started to compose a letter to his father. He sat there for nearly four hours before he felt he had written what he needed to. Folding it up, he sneaked up to the dormitory, took the Marauders Map and his Invisibility Cloak and made his way to owlery.

_I will be a murderer…._

* * *

It was sometime in the middle of February that James received a letter from his son. After so long, his son had spent the time to write to him. 

**Dad, **

**I know about the Horcruxes and what they are meant to do. I need to find them. I cannot sit at Hogwarts waiting for Voldemort to come and kill me. This may shock you, but you can't stop me. I'm not going to continue my education. Too much is at stake here, for me to worry about the N.E.W.Ts. If I can destroy Voldemort then I will complete my schooling, but until then…I'm sorry if you're mad but it is my decision. I have to do this, it's the only way for me to find peace. **

**My fate is to die, or be a murderer. I have chosen to be a murderer. **

**Murderer. I will kill, and I will live. **

**Love, Harry**

**P.S) I leave in Easter.**

James crumpled the paper up. He understood it perfectly. But something seemed to gnaw at his consciousness….something told him that Hogwarts was about to change….something dark was coming.

He just couldn't place his finger on it.

* * *

Easter seemed to speed towards them. In the run up to the end of term, Harry unleashed his anger on Draco Malfoy, cursing him badly which nearly killed him. Snape had been livid, and sentenced him to two month's detention. Harry did not care, for he knew he would be leaving in a few days time. He had not even told Ron and Hermione his plans. 

They were completely oblivious.

As the end of term drew nearer his nerves mounted as he thought of what he was about to do. Even Ron noticed something was gnawing at him. They cornered him two nights before term ended, waiting till everyone had left the Common Room.

He was finishing his essay when they stood up, crossed the room and stood in front of him, their faces stern and collected.

"What do you want?" Harry muttered, putting down his quill, and looking over his glasses at his friends.

"Something's up with you." Ron stated.

"So?"

"We know you are planning something." Hermione said.

"Why are you keeping secrets from us? We're your best friends!" Ron demanded, colour flushing to his cheeks.

Harry shrugged, undeterred. "Maybe because it is my business."

Hermione slammed her hand down on the table. "It's her business too! You're our best friend. We care for you! Why can't you share with us this secret you keep within your heart?"

"You would not understand."

Ron glowered, anger at Harry's mistrust in them. "Try us." He snarled.

Harry stared at them for a long time before finally sighing: "Fine. But you won't stop me. I've already made my mind up."

He took a deep breath, placed his hands in front of him, and spoke quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth. "I'm leaving Hogwarts in two days time to take up the hunt for the Horcruxes. I'm not returning till I've defeated Voldemort, or I will not return at all because I will die."

Hermione's hands came to her mouth, and her eyes widened in horror. Ron looked equally numb.

"You can't be serious." Hermione managed, whispering.

"No, I'm not serious." Harry replied sarcastically. "Of course I am!"

Hermione stood up, coming round the table to crouch beside Harry. "But…but…there has to be another way. Surely….this can wait?"

Shaking his head, Harry stood, and started pacing. "I can't wait. I know too much. I have to find three Horcruxes Hermione, and then kill Voldemort. If I wait he will grow stronger and possibly make more Horcruxes. And he will make sure I don't know about them. If I go now I have a better chance of winning then dying."

Hermione felt tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want Harry to leave. If she let him go, she feared the worst. Harry and Ron were the two people who she cared most about in the entire world. Losing them, was like losing a piece of herself.

Desperately she turned back to Ron, her urgent voice broke him from his reverie. "Ron. We can't let him go."

Ron blinked, but numbly he spoke, speaking the inevitable. "Harry has to go. The world is dark enough without more of these Hor….Hor things around. The better for us if Vol….Vol….Voldemort," he swallowed, nervously, "is destroyed quicker then later. But….I don't think Harry should go alone." He stopped, glancing towards Harry's face, noting that he appeared to scowl.

"And why's that Ron?" Harry growled. "Think I can't handle it?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Ron hurriedly replied, sweat beading his forehead.

Tear stained eyes tracked Ron, "What **_do_** you mean?" emphasised Hermione.

Harry folded his arms. "Yeah, do enlighten us please." He was getting impatient. He hated the fact people seemed to think of him as a baby, and right now Ron was chucking out that opinion.

Ron stammered, trying to form what he wanted to say into an appropriate sentence. "Well, you see, I think…well, you might see it differently, like we're afraid for you….its just that, and I personally believe….that well maybe….if you let us, Hermione and I could go with you, for support and stuff." He smiled hopefully.

Harry's scowl turned into a concentrating frown. Then he firmly said 'NO!"

"Why not?" Ron leapt up.

"Because I don't want to lead you into a situation where you are likely to die! I did that to Cedric, and that has haunted me forever. I even killed my own mother! If it hadn't been for the Prophecy, and the fact that I was the 'Chosen One', then maybe my mother would've had a longer life! It's because of me people die!"

"And it's because we'd be with you that we would feel safe and protected." Hermione whispered.

"Can you please think about it?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed turning away and pacing the room. Nearly after five minutes of silence, of which his mind had been turning, trying to find some excuse to turn his friends away, but he couldn't. Finally he said: "Alright. I don't want you to follow me, but if you want to give up everything, you can, but it won't be an easy journey." He turned away to the stair case but was stopped when Hermione asked:

"Eh, Harry, how are you going to perform magic when you are not seventeen until July? You can't perform magic outside school until then."

"Don't worry." Harry grimaced. "I've got it all under control." He climbed the stairs, and then a few minutes later reappeared holding the Invisibility Cloak and the Map.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked sharply.

"The Owlery. I need to send a letter."

And with that, he pushed open the portrait, disappearing from view as he slid the Cloak over him, and left the tower behind, leaving his two friends to muse over what they had just learned.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, a big barn owl landed at the Gryffindor Table, bearing Harry a big letter, wrapped tightly, with an official mark of the Minister stamped on the right hand side. His face became a grin, and he eagerly paid the owl and put the letter in his bag. 

"Why don't you open it?" Ron asked, curiously. His eyes were bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept much the previous night.

"You'll see." Harry replied, zipping his bag up, and then tucking into his breakfast.

* * *

The day passed agonizingly slow for Ron, for he was intimately curious what Harry had received. Harry strolled back to Gryffindor Tower, to Ron's annoyance, but when they finally got their, all Harry did was get a book out to read. He sat down his favourite chair by the fire, and read. 

Finally Ron couldn't take it any longer. "Come on, Harry. Aren't you going to open your letter?"

"Once everyone has gone I am." He replied. "No one must know."

"Oh…" Ron mouthed. He turned to start on his potions essay.

Harry grinned as he saw what Ron was doing. "Don't bother doing that Ron. There's no point, especially if you are going to come with me."

"Oh."

"It's best to do it now, just in case." Hermione intercepted.

Harry shrugged. "Fine, but I'm not staying."

As night drew on, the Common Room emptied, until at last just Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were left in the room. Neville was working on his Herbology work, sitting by himself in the corner, writing intently.

"Alright," Harry said at last, putting his book down, opening his bag and retrieving the envelope. "Letter opening time." He grinned, seeing Ron's eager face. He looked over at Neville, and then called. "Neville, can you come here please? It's important!"

A curious expression on his face, Neville slipped over, "Yeah?"

Harry stayed silent while he slit open the envelope, and out fell four cards. Hermione frowned, as Harry picked them up and handed one card to each of them. He watched, a grin spreading across his face as he watched their faces contort to surprise.

"Harry?" Hermione gasped, holding up the card to her eyes as if she was inspecting it to ensure it was real.

Neville wore an expression of dumb relief. It was if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Harry, what have you done?" Hermione demanded. "You're faking our ages?"

Harry smiled. "No, I'm not. They are authorised cards."

Hermione pursed her lips, obviously about to say that she knew it was impossible. "It's impossible Harry. We have to be seventeen to use these!"

"You are seventeen." Harry pointed out.

"True, but you're not, and neither is Neville."

"That's what these are for." Harry pointed out. "To prove that we can use magic at sixteen."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's against the law!"

"Hermione, will you let him explain, instead of lecturing him on right and wrong?" Ron demanded.

Hermione did not respond but rested her eyes on Harry, waiting for him to explain.

"These cards allow us to use magic outside school at sixteen. I wrote to the Minister explaining my plan and situation. He responded saying it was unusual but if it is what the Chosen One wants to do, he will authorise it. I also asked for you three to have the cards to, so that if you wish you can come with me." Harry said, "Happy?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I suppose…but how do we know these are genuine?"

"We don't." stated Harry. "We just have to trust the Minister."

Neville was still looking lost so Harry turned to him. "Now, Neville, I will explain, if Ron and Hermione kindly leave us. If you two are coming with me, I suggest you get a good night's sleep, if you can."

"G'night." Ron muttered, yawning loudly as he trumped up the boy's staircase, with Hermione, before she turned to go into the girl's dormitories.

"Shall we begin?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded, making himself comfortable in the chair.

* * *

Neville watched Ron and Hermione leave, his eyes trailing round the Common Room, before resting his gaze on Harry. He took a deep breath - a knot seemed to be forming in his chest - as if he was afraid of what he was about to hear. "So…" his voice trembled as if he was afraid to ask. "What's this all about?" It took effort but Neville managed to get the question out. 

Harry spread his hands out. "It's like this." He began.

For the next hour Neville listened to Harry, as he learnt of the Prophecy and his place in it, as well as Harry's plan to go Horcrux hunting, with his official pass card.

"I want you to come with me Neville," Harry pressed, "I need you, whether you believe it or not."

Neville stammered, finally finding his voice. "But what can I do?"

"Be a Gryffindor." Harry said simply. "Think about it. Alright? I'm leaving tomorrow, if you want to come, then meet me at the front gates, okay? If not, don't be there. I'm leaving about ten. I know you can help me….I don't know how yet, but I know you are strong. You are more powerful then what you think you are. I'm giving you the opportunity to discover more about yourself. Just, please, consider it. I will understand if you don't want to help me, but it will be appreciated." Harry grinned.

"My Gran wouldn't want me to leave."

"Neville," Harry pressed, "If you come with me, I will personally make a visit to your grandma's house to explain this to her. I will take all blame, I promise."

Neville bit his lips. "Alright, Harry. I'll come. I'm with you. It would've been my fate otherwise." His voice shook as he said this, but afterwards he felt a great weight life from his shoulders. For once in his life, Neville felt that he was about to achieve something of greatness.

He only hoped he succeeded in helping Harry and didn't bungle it up, like he had done in the past.

* * *

He waited in the Room of Requirement, his stomach rumbling with fear, he felt scared but also elated at what he had just achieved. He swept a hand through his blond hair, then tugged his robes tight around his body as the first of the Death Eaters walked out of the cabinet that lay against the opposing wall. 

Draco Malfoy held his breath as Bellatrix Lestrange tugged her hood down, and pulled out her wand. A maniac grin spread across her face, as her dark, cruel eyes sought out the door, and made to reach for it, but Draco stepped in front of her.

"We have to wait for the others." He hissed, trying not to tremble as her gaze came to rest on him. He stood up straight, bearing his shoulders, his grey eyes staring hard into her face, trying to impose his will upon her.

"They'd better be quick, hadn't they?" she said venomously.

Draco gulped and stepped back, trying not to let the far slip into his eyes. She smirked watching him. The door to the cabinet creaked open and the Death Eaters filed in.

Amycus and Alecto, brother and sister, both wearing identical lopsided sneers.

Carson Trevot, who was a last surviving member of the Trevot family, and one who had been loyal to the Dark Arts for years. Carson was big, muscular man, with blond hair, and a very pronounced nose.

Davis Gibbons appeared next, his dark black hair swept back in a pony tail. His eyes were alight with madness. He was followed by Fenrir Greyback, and at his appearance, Draco shrunk back a little more, slightly afraid of this imposing monster, who he knew, killed for fun, and had an obsession with eating children.

Stephanie Yaxley followed, with Kara Travers.

The last person to step through radiated such evil and power that Draco shook, and he felt cold as the seeking red eyes levelled on him.

Voldemort, once known as Tom Riddle, had returned to Hogwarts.

Draco closed the door to the cabinet, and then Bellatrix turned to him. "Go on then, Draco, lead us out."

Draco nodded opening the door to the hallway and peered outside. The lights were fading, and he hesitated before moving out. He didn't want to do this.

And then all hell broke lose.

* * *

"Magic." James said proudly, laying down the word onto the Scrabble board he and Remus were using. "That is fifteen points!" he added his score to his current number and grinned up at his friend. "Try and beat me." 

Remus sat opposite, concentrating hard on the letters in front of him. What the hell could he do with A J K T I V C? And then he saw it. There was a spare E hanging from the word one, that he had sat down earlier. Grinning he placed the A C T I V on the left hand side of the E, forming the word ACTIVE. "And I believe that is twenty points to me!"

James sighed and added Remus' twenty to his current score. "That was pure luck."

Remus just grinned even wider. "I told you Potter, you can't beat a Lupin at Scrabble."

James put a hand to his face and shook his head. "I knew I should never have suggested this game."

Just then something flashed and a phoenix feather appeared, with a scroll attached to it. James snatched it out of the air, unrolled it and his eyes widened. "Voldemort is at Hogwarts." He swallowed.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Remus asked. "Surely he would be there?"

James shook his head. "No, he isn't. Dumbledore is on a mission, he's helping Harry with something." _The Horcruxes…_

"Then we must hurry." Remus replied, getting up quickly.

James nodded, his mind consumed with the fact that Voldemort was at Hogwarts and the fact that….

_My son is there…._

* * *

The Death Eaters spread through the Castle, sending spells at the terrified students, stunning them. The Dark Mark settled over the school - though no one had died. Draco hurried along with the crowd of Death Eaters, dealing out stunning spells or simple jinxes. He had looked forward to this for months, but now it was here he could not bear to harm his fellow students, not even the Mudbloods. 

Draco Malfoy was slowly discovering his conscience.

* * *

Harry had just settled down to sleep when he heard the sound of a spell being formed and a flash of green light that hurtled upwards. Everyone in his dormitory - Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus - had all woken and were looking terrified. 

"What was that?" Ron said. A faint green glow could be seen coming through the window. Harry had an odd feeling in his stomach as he walked over to the window and peered out into the sky.

He gasped, stumbled backwards, horrified. "It's the Dark Mark…"

The others rushed forwards and screamed. Below them Harry saw students running with Death Eaters shooting spells at them. Anger poured through him. And then he saw Voldemort, laughing, as he watched his enemies fall. Acting quickly he began to dress, throwing on his jeans and a t-shirt, grabbing his invisibility cloak, broom, the map and wand, before picking up his pack that he had packed for his mission, and made his way to the dormitory door.

"If you want to live, follow me." He demanded. Quickly, the others scrambled for their own clothes, and once they were ready, wands held tightly in their white hands, Harry led them cautiously down the stairs. Hermione was waiting for them in the Common Room, her face white, but a determined look on her face showed her resolution.

"Come on! Ron, Hermione, lead them to safety. Once you have, meet me as quick as you can at the statue on the third floor. We will use it to escape to Hogsmeade and carry on from there. I have to start this mission now or otherwise Voldemort will win!" he said forcefully.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"Cover you."

He bade them to follow him out of the portrait hole. No one was around. He could hear fighting below. Gritting his teeth, he slid onto his broom, chucked his invisibility cloak and the map to the others and took off. He circled above them, near the ceiling. "I'll cover you from here. Use the cloak if it can fit all you. If not the map will come in handy. Go!" he ordered, swooping off to check on the stairs.

Hermione glanced at Ron, and without another word slipped the cloak over them. It was too small to fit them, but Hermione suddenly thought of using the enlargement charm, and the cloak became bigger, so that it covered them all. Carefully hidden, and with Hermione keeping an eye on the map, Ron led them down the corridor.

Harry flew back and forth ensuring no Death Eaters were around. As the others below him descended to the fourth level, he spotted Ginny hiding away. He flew down to her, quickly grabbed her and flew to where Hermione was making motions with her hand by showing it from underneath the cloak. "Get under there!" Harry bade Ginny and she slipped under the cloak, trusting Harry.

And so the continued downwards to the third level. Harry floated downwards and motioned to speak to Hermione. She slipped out from under the cloak, one eye on the map.

"I've decided to hide the others in the passageway. It's the safest way. If we go down any further we will be caught. I can't risk anything happening to you lot."

Hermione nodded, slipped back under the cloak and relayed Harry's message back to the others. Carefully, and quietly, they stumbled along the corridor, until they came to the statue. Hermione lifted her wand, whispered _Dissendium _and the statue moved aside, and they slipped inside. Harry followed, dismounted from his broomstick and slipping through the gap, using his wand to close the passage off.

"Lumos!" Hermione whispered bringing light to the passage.

Dean and Seamus were white in the face, their eyes confused, while Neville shook, and Ginny huddled up to Ron. Hermione lowered her wand, moving aside to let Harry through.

"I'm going back out." He announced.

"What?" the resounding chorus of 'what's" caused Harry to jump, he had not expected such reply.

"I have to help as many students I can. I'm not leaving them to Voldemort."

"But, what if you're caught? We wouldn't know!" Hermione said, tears gathering in her eyes. "We need you!"

"And so do those stuck out there!" Harry responded, red in the face. "I'm not trying to be hero or anything, but I have to help them. Who else will? Dumbledore isn't here! Why do you think they attacked? Because Dumbledore isn't able to defend the school! And the teachers….I've seem them a floor below….they're losing. Being captured, and if I can help them, I will. I have to defeat Voldemort remember, and I won't succeed if I don't attempt different ways of beating him!"

Numb.

"How do we know there are even three Horcruxes left?" Harry asked. "We don't! It's just guesswork! I have to try for that principle alone." He turned to leave but glanced over his shoulder, "Wait for me outside Hogsmeade if you intend to come with me, if not find cover elsewhere. This passage will lead you to Honeydukes; there make your own way." He slipped out the passage, clutching the Invisibility Cloak and the map.

Hermione turned to the others. "Well, we'd better get moving." She muttered, lifting her wand high and starting to walk down the passage, stumbling ever so often. Ron, Neville and Ginny followed; Dean and Seamus traded looks of confusion, but nevertheless held their own wands high, cast 'Lumos' and followed Hermione.

* * *

WHOOSH! 

Embers flew out of Dumbledore's fireplace as Remus slid out onto the office floor, closely followed by James, who's feet struck Remus in the back, sending him flying.

"Sorry, mate!" James called, walking over and extending a hand.

"You had to go straight after me, didn't you. You couldn't wait!" Remus brushed dust from his robes, grabbed his wand and made towards the door. "Come on, it's going to be war from now on."

"My priority is Harry, not the school." James snarled.

"I know that, but we should try and rescue as many students as possible."

James nodded. No matter how much his conscience gnawed at him, if he saw a student in danger he would help them. Children did not deserve to die so young. Gripping his wand, James followed Remus out of Dumbledore's office and into the school corridors.

Hearing shouts and screams the two began to run. They rounded a corner and came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange, her insane laughter rumbling in their ears. Her eyes lighted with delight as she saw them, bringing her wand forward.

"I shall enjoy this…" she hissed, pleasure marking her voice.

James' anger heightened, and he raised his wand, pointing at her. "Me and you," he whispered. "Let Remus go past."

"James…" Remus started, but James cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed. His wand pointing straight at Bellatrix. "Come on, let him go, and I'll fight you to the death."

She stood up straighter, madness reflecting in her eyes. "Alright then. To the death, but be warned, Potter, it will be me killing you and the werewolf tonight."

"I don't think so," James replied. He shook his head at Remus, motioning for him to go past, his hazel eyes watching Bellatrix.

"Good luck." Remus muttered as he slipped past, keeping his wand up as he ran past. He turned the corner and was gone from James' vision.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix yelled. Green light burst from her wand, heading straight for James, but he rolled to the side, sending off the "Expelliarmus' spell as he did so. She threw up a shield blocking the spell, sending it ricocheting back towards him. He dived again, hitting the wall. He climbed to his feet throwing at his opponent, "Flagrantia" the burning spell.

Missed.

"How dare you?" she screeched, her voice echoing around. "Furnunculus!" The boil curse. James dived again, bringing his wand round to repeat the spell he had just used, and this time, it made contact. Bellatrix screamed, as James crossed his wand as an X in mid-air, burning a large X onto her chest, not deep enough to kill her, but deep enough to give her immense pain.

What had turned into a death defying duel, now turned into a duel to cause the other as much pain as possible. Both were evenly matched, excellent spell casters, and well known for their jinxes and curses. James felt himself going back to his Hogwarts days when he had spent the first six years cursing and jinxing other students, something of which he was ashamed of now.

But no such emotion came to him now.

Bellatrix deserved it.

And he intended to make her pay.

Bellatrix raised her wand, her dark hair framing her face, but through the strands of her, James could see dark eyes, staring out at him, with the sign of death embedded in them. As she cast "Crucio!", James cast "Impedimenta!" and the two spells impacted so hard that the casters were thrown from their feet and into opposite walls.

Both climbed to their feet at virtually the same time; James cast "Incendio", intending to set Bellatrix's robes on fire, while she cast the Killing Curse. Both went astray missing them both.

James raised his wand towards the candles and yelled: "Nox!" The lights in the hall distinguished so rapidly that James dived to the side as the Killing Curse shot past his head. He sneaked round on the floor, Bellatrix throwing curses all around - and James wondered why she did not bother to ignite the candles again - but this was perfect.

"CRUCIO!" she cast the spell thinking she knew where he was, but in order to make the effect, James began to scream, while crawling along on his belly. Bellatrix seemed to think she had got him and walked towards where she was casting the spell. Once she had safely walked past James on the flew, he quietly got to his feet, and then he yelled "LIGHTS IGNITE!"; and the candles burned bright.

"WHAT?" Bellatrix saw that she was not torturing anyone, but before she could whirl round, James had leapt at his back, pushing her forward onto the floor; her wand falling from her grip. James pointed his wand at her body and tied thick binding ropes around her.

She screamed in rage, trying to kick him, but the ropes were too tight. James deliberately made them tighter.

"Do you want to be squeezed to death?" James asked quietly.

She snarled but no answer came forth.

"Fine." James flicked his wand, tightening the cords. He did not care that he was about to murder her. They tightened, her face growing white, until -

"DAD!"

James looked up, lifting his wand away from Bellatrix's struggling form. "HARRY!"

So relieved to see his son, he forgot about Bellatrix and followed Harry, who hugged the Invisibility Cloak to his shoulders exposing his head.

The last thing he heard as he rounded the corner was Bellatrix's scream of rage. "I'll kill you Potter! If it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Remus slipped around the corner, running as fast as he could through the mess of Death Eaters and the remaining teachers that were fighting. His brown hair fell in locks about his face. A determined smile fell across. He was determined to not fail James: he had to find Harry, and if he could help any students he could. 

As he rounded another corner, he heard a voice coming from a small gap in the wall. He whirled and saw Harry standing there with the cloak half covering him. "HARRY!"

"Lupin!" Harry said, his mess of black hair falling down his face. "Is my dad here?"

Remus nodded, pointing round the corner. "Just follow the corridor round, and you'll find him after the mess of Death Eaters."

"Thanks." Harry nodded and covered the cloak over his head, disappearing from view. Before Remus could even say anything, Harry was gone, presumably going after his father. He shook his head, wondering what an earth Harry was up to, but he could do nothing about it. Gripping his wand ever more tightly he ran up the stairs to the third floor, leaving the mess of Death Eaters behind.

He stepped onto the corridor that held Defence Against the Dark Arts, and from further up, he heard the unmistakeably sounds of screaming. His heart missed a beat.

Students.

Screaming.

He hurried forward, his footsteps pattering on the floor, his shadow illuminated on the walls by the candles that lit the corridor. An eerie silence fell as the screams stopped, and Remus halted, his breathing fast.

Weary with caution he turned the next corner, and stumbled backwards as someone leapt at him from the side, bashing his head on the corridor floor.

Blackness threatened to consume him, but the voice, one he dreaded weaned its way into his deteriorating conscience, bringing him back to the fore, as fear and memories from the past clouded his mind, like poison.

_Six years old, nearly seven…_

_Remus held the dustbin bag close to him, as he slipped round to the side of his parent's house. He lived in a small neighbourhood on the outskirts of a small Muggle town in North Yorkshire. There were only seven houses in his road. He lived at number three, that was situated right at the end of the close. _

_The full moon shone directly overhead, beating down upon his sand coloured head, that was gradually turning a light brown, when the sun shone brightly on it. _

_A howl. _

_Remus shivered. He had never liked that sound…and it sounded rather close. He hurried towards the bin, deposited the rubbish into it, closed the lid, and quickly began to walk back round to the front door. _

_And then it happened. _

_A howl, so close that it made Remus' hair stiffen, and he automatically swept the surrounding area, his eyes looking for the source. As he looked behind him, a shape came bounding toward him, it's eyes alight with desire. _

_Remus screamed, flinging his arms in front of him as the monster leapt at him, catching its teeth in his shoulder. Sharp pain spread through him, engulfing his awareness. He was aware of screaming….and a burst of light…and barely hearing his mother's voice telling him to hold on…and convulsing as pain shot through him…and then his awareness went, sending him into complete blackness. _

_The terrible news he had woken to had changed his life forever. His father's voice reverberated in his head, forever haunting him, every time he made the change from boy to monster…_

_"You are a werewolf now, Remus." _

"Ah…Remus Lupin…we meet again…"

Fenrir Greyback stood over him, long yellow fingernails protruding from fingers, his matted grey hair dirty and sweaty and a smell of blood covered his Death Eater robes that looked unusually tight on him.

His flashing eyes showed a hint of pleasure as he raised a wand to point directly at Remus' face.

* * *

They stumbled out into Honeydukes cellar, practically falling on the floor. Hermione was near to tears; she didn't know why but she was determined to not fall apart, not while Harry was still at Hogwarts and they were safe. Wiping her hair out of her face, she climbed to her feet, glancing round, illuminating her wand. 

"Come on," she said, her voiced trembling. "We have to get out of here."

She helped Ginny to her feet, moved forward and silently slipped up the stairs out of the cellar. Ginny and Ron followed. When the others dare not move, Hermione returned to the cellar, leaned over the barrister, and said: "Don't worry. Follow me and you'll be safe."

Rather reluctantly, Dean, Seamus and Neville followed.

* * *

They came to a halt, where James glanced at his son, his eyes seeking answers. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. 

Harry shrugged, sweeping an invisible hand through his hair. "I'm doing what I have to do. Helping others in their time of need."

"You shouldn't even be here! This is the perfect opportunity for you to leave!"

Harry ground his lips together - the stubborn look that James always associated with Lily - and frowned at his father, hardly believing what he was hearing. "You want me to run away?" he accused.

"That's not what I meant!" James blustered, trying to recover from his error. "What I mean, is that while all this chaos is going on, you have a chance to escape unnoticed, yet you're not doing that! You're wasting valuable time running around in your cloak!"

"This would be what you would do." Harry replied.

"It's not about me and I would do," James said harshly, "It's about your survival."

"In other words," began Harry, "you don't trust me to look after myself, even when I've proved to you that I am capable." He shook his head, hurt gathering in his face. "I can't believe you, dad, you say you support me? But you don't! If you did you'd respect my decisions about what I do! I know that I should leave, but I can't because a Gryffindor is brave, and that is what I am."

With a flick of his wrist Harry pulled the cloak over his head disappearing from view. James heard running footsteps, but he felt lost, and could not bear to break his son's heart any further.

Had he really underestimated his son?

* * *

Fenrir lunged for the kill, his teeth bared, but Remus was ready. He rolled to the side so quickly that Fenrir could barely register his movements. Remus grabbed his dropped wand, climbed to his feet and cursed the werewolf; Fenrir's howls of rage echoing around. 

Through the pain of the curse, Fenrir somehow found the strength to lunge again at Remus - this time his clawed fingers making contact with Remus' biceps, and he clutched hard, so that Remus couldn't bite back the scream that tore from his own throat.

Remus dropped his wand; Fenrir no longer held his.

They were both evenly matched.

Remus kicked out, hitting Fenrir in the right leg, and then he punched hard into his opponents face, trying to turn the fight so that Fenrir was no longer the one in control. Through the pain in his upper arms, Remus gradually moved them so that he soon had a grip on Fenrir's arms. With the strength that he could only possess as a werewolf, he threw Fenrir off of him, slamming the mad man into the wall.

Scrambling around on the floor, Remus found his wand turned back to see Fenrir once again lunging at him, and without hesitation, Remus raised his wand, and as Fenrir reached him, his hands - this time - clutched Remus' shoulders, Remus' wand dug straight into his chest.

A rage of triumph flickered into Remus' brain and without thinking he shouted: "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A burst of green light, and both Remus and Fenrir flew back against opposite walls.

Darkness fell.

* * *

Someone knocked him to the ground nearly fifteen seconds after Harry had disappeared. He nearly dropped his wand, but managed to keep it clutched in his palm. He peered over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw who had attacked him. 

Standing above him, with a wand to James' head, was Severus Snape, dressed in Death Eater robes.

Draco Malfoy stood behind him.

* * *

A phoenix appeared…and Harry knew that Dumbledore had returned. 

And sure enough, Hogwarts Headmaster strolled out of the nearest door, his footsteps paced as he made his way past the invisible Harry, and into the corridor Harry had just left his father.

Turning back, Harry followed.

* * *

"Snape?" James asked, his eyes alight with confusion. "But…but…how….why?" 

Snape sneered. "Pathetic Potter. I would've thought you would've put up a decent fight, but obviously that is beyond even your capability." He stepped back, picking up James' wand, chucking it away down the hall. "Draco!"

Draco Malfoy stepped forward, his blond hair falling down his face, a slight fear entered his eyes as he raised his wand.

"You know what to do." Snape sneered. "Do it and you will be free."

James climbed to his feet, keeping his eyes on Draco, hardly daring to breathe. "What is going on?"

"Isn't it obvious Potter?" Malfoy sneered, but his voice trembled.

Swallowing, James nodded, "You've been tasked to kill me, haven't you?"

"Well, Potter proves at last he has brains." Snape said softly.

James glowered. "But why?"

"The dark lord, Potter, has vowed to kill me if I do not obey him." Draco replied, a mournful look in his eyes.

James fell silent. _So Draco is a Death Eater…I should've figured….how else could they have got in here without anyone helping them? _

He had to keep them distracted, long enough for someone to - hopefully - find him. "So how did you get the Death Eaters into the school?"

"We don't have time for this, Draco!" Snape said coldly. "Kill him now!"

Draco stepped forward; James stiffened, and yet Draco could not do it. He stood there, his grey eyes cloudy and tormented. "I can't….not in cold blood…not like this. I can't kill…not for the principle of hating someone…I wouldn't even kill Granger if that opportunity came along. I can't kill." He dropped his wand, stepping back.

Snape's face seemed to soften for a second and then he raised his own wand, pointing at James. James couldn't have brought his wand on Draco, but now he did, bringing it up so that he and Snape were squaring each other up.

They were about to start cursing when a sudden darkness crept through the hall, making them shiver. The lights flickered, dimmed and returned to normal. James glanced warily around, his hazel eyes coming to rest on the form of Voldemort, as he strode up behind Draco - who seemed to be unaware of the Dark Lord - and a wand that had been used many times to kill came to point at the back of the Malfoy heir.

"No!" James yelled. "Draco move!"

Draco turned, his eyes widened as he saw the Dark Lord grinning, his red eyes shining in glee.

"I should've known you wouldn't have the guts to kill James Potter. And you know what this means, don't you boy? Your death." Voldemort screeched the killing curse, the green light speeding towards Draco.

And it never hit him.

Draco suddenly disappeared, and the killing curse shot through the air where he had been standing, and hit the far end of the wall.

"WHAT?" Voldemort screeched again. "DUMBLEDORE!"

For Albus Dumbledore had just stepped in to the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

Lightness was gradually falling over the darkened sky over Hogwarts, the Dark Mark slowly fading. Screams still echoed throughout the night, and the illumination of spells, jinxes and curses seemed to radiate through the sky. 

Neville twisted his head, looking up at the castle from the main street at Hogsmeade. All the residents were watching the spectacle, eyes wide with horror.

"This is where we split." Hermione insisted, her bushy hair standing up, splayed across her back in tangles.

"What?" Ginny asked stepping forward. "Split?"

Ron nodded; Hermione continued. "Yes, me and Ron, and I assume Neville, are going to go with Harry on a mission."

"So you're leaving?" Ginny said. "You can't!"

"And why's that?" Hermione replied, her tone full of bossyness.

"Because I love Harry!" Ginny nearly shouted.

Silence fell, and only Neville's shocked face appeared to fall by that statement.

* * *

_I'm going to die. _

These were the words the Draco Malfoy thought as the green light sped towards him. His limbs seemed to have lost movement and all he could do was watch death come closer.

But something happened as a cloak fell over him, and he was pushed to the side, the killing curse shooting by overhead.

"Move!" came a whispered voice and Draco, without hesitating crawled to a small crevice behind a statue. It was there that he turned around and his eyes widened as he saw who had saved him.

* * *

"P-o-t-t-e-r?" Malfoy whispered, shock evident on his face. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's me. I saved you, now be quiet, or they will discover us."

Malfoy shut his mouth, and leaned back against the wall. Harry held the cloak over them and lowered his breathing so no sound could be heard. He took a risk, leaning forwards just a bit to peer out into the corridor, so he could see what was transpiring.

Snape was no where to be seen, and to Harry's surprise, Voldemort was gone to, having suddenly turned tail and ran. He had expected Dumbledore to pursue but he didn't, instead he turned to face the statue and said: "You can come out now, Harry."

Harry stepped out, motioning for Draco to follow. He pulled the invisibility cloak off, exposing them both. James' eyes lit with understanding.

"That was a very brave thing you did, Harry." Dumbledore said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hiding young Malfoy here."

Harry shrugged. "I may dislike him, but I don't wish death on him."

Malfoy seemed surprised by this. He had always been under the impression Potter would've loved to see him killed…and yet Harry had saved him…with great risk to his own life. He bit his lips.

"Thanks, Potter." He mumbled.

Harry allowed a small smile. "It's what I do. You do not deserve to die, not after what you have done. There is still a chance for you, if you can break out from your father's shadow and his influence, you may even find you are a different person entirely."

"I know that." Malfoy admitted. "I wouldn't even kill Granger if given the chance. It's not who I am…thing is I don't know who I am."

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "You can help us, if you desire to. You can turn down the offer, but remember we can protect you and your mother and your father from Voldemort's wrath. Allow us to aid you, and you to help us, and you will live rather then die for a failure. If you learn to live with all types of magical and non-magical, you will turn the Malfoy family around."

"You will bring honour to your family." Explained James. "You will respected."

Draco hesitated. "I…I don't know. I don't know what to do. It's too much…"

"Then I will give you time to think. You and your mother can be safely kept here until you decide, if you wish."

Draco nodded. "That might be for the best."

Dumbledore motioned for James. "Take young Malfoy upstairs to my office, then go to Malfoy Manor. I'm sure Draco will help you. But first, I'm sure you'd like to say goodbye to Harry."

"You're still leaving?" James asked.

"I have to." Harry replied. "I can't hold it off any longer. I'm not coming back to it's done or I die. I need to do this, dad, it's the only way. I promise I will be careful, but you can't worry about me or send me letters. I will find a way to keep in touch, I promise, but you have to let me do this."

A smile touched James' lips. "I would be chaining you down if I wasn't going to let you go. I can't stop you, it's your own choice, but remember I will always be with you."

"Thanks Dad." Harry said, suddenly flinging his arms round him and hugging his father.

He pulled back, and James and Draco left the hall.

* * *

Dumbledore peered through his half-moon spectacles, his kind eyes seeking Harry. "That was a very brave thing to do. I know you don't get along, but I never thought for one second that you would let Voldemort kill him. I am glad, Harry, that you show more of your mother in you everyday. Lily - and James - would've done for the same for anyone, no matter how much they hated them They did not wish for death on their enemies, and you, showed that you are truly Lily and James." 

"Thanks Professor." Harry said.

"I know you are leaving Harry, and that Ron and Hermione are going to. I just want to wish you good luck. If you ever need me, I will be here, waiting." Dumbledore offered.

Harry smiled. "I know. I wish I could stay, but I've got to do this. It's my fate."

"It's destiny. The road you must walk."

* * *

He found Hermione, Ron, Neville, and surprisingly Ginny waiting for him when he emerged from Hogsmeade. He nodded at them, but then turned to Ginny, who stepped forward, her eyes flashing angrily. 

"How can you not ask me to come?"

Harry sighed. "Because it will be too dangerous."

"Too dangerous? I helped fight in the Department of Mysteries! How can I not be of use?"

"Ginny…" Harry muttered, "I don't want anything to happen to you, okay? If you come with me, there's a chance I might not be able to save you, and it would kill me to know that I can't do anything. I would lose you. I love you Ginny, I always have done, but I can't let you come because my feelings would get in the way of my destiny. I've got to go on this path, and if I succeed I will return." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I will return to you, I promise."

And then, Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny on the lips. A powerful emotion ripped through him. Ginny was the one for him - no matter what anyone else said, she was the one for him. They were meant to be together. And it pained him considerably for him to be leaving her, only when he had just got the courage to say he loved her.

The others looked on.

* * *

With Voldemort gone, the story of Snape being a Death Eater and Draco's involvement spread throughout the school like lightening. Narcissa Malfoy was brought to the school, and Draco finally made the decision to help Dumbledore, having weighed his options. He knew he could not be a Death Eater, no matter how much it had been drilled into him that Pure-bloods should rule supreme, one part of Draco had always told him that was not right, and now the true Draco and his feelings were coming to the fore. 

For the first time people were getting to see the real Draco Malfoy.

The school was guarded by Aurors day and night, to ensure that Death Eaters did not get in again. The wards had been made stronger, so that no dark magic could befuddle them.

Remus Lupin was found unconscious a few hours later after Voldemort had fled. He had been taken the St Mungo's and treated for injuries. He had a concussion, but other then that he was fine. Remus was up and about by the end of the second day, feeling quite elaborated he had rid the world of Fenrir Greyback.

It became quite noticeable that Gyffindor were missing four students but Dumbledore had asked them not to question it. All he said, was in time they would understand.

* * *

The sun gradually fell, its rays hitting the castle in the distance. Harry squinted, standing at the edge of the road, a smile evident on his face. The wind whipped through his hair and he breathed deeply. 

The others stood behind him.

It had been the hardest thing to let Ginny go, but in the end she had left, promising herself that she would see Harry again. Yes he had promised he would return to her, but even he was not sure. But something in his heart told him that he would see her again.

And it was that feeling that kept him going.

Hoisting his pack over his back, he turned to the others, grinned, and then turned the road, turning his back on Hogwarts and started his journey.

He was finally onward to his destiny.

**TBC**

**Review! Let me know what you like or dislike about this chapter! How can I improve it?**

**This is not the end of the story…still got loads more to come! If you have any questions, I will answer them!**

**

* * *

****Next chapter: **Harry starts his journey. **Coming soon, depending on what I'm doing. I've got so much school work it is unbelievable. I will try and update as soon as I possibly can, but it does all depend on what the teachers decide to torture me with. (They've already given me two English essays, a bunch of questions and extra work for half term!) **

**Bye for now!**

**MissBlackPotter**


	14. To Bring Pain Upon the Mind

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

Well, here is the next chapter of The Bond. I finished this chapter ages ago but I wanted to write ahead and the next two chapters are already written and ready for posting, however I won't be posting them yet, as I want to keep writing ahead. I will try and update every month but updates will become frequent when I finish the entire story. I am quite a fast typist and once I get going I can't stop. On a good day I can get a chapter written depending on what I have planned for the chapter. I can now tell you there will be a total of 25 chapters, and I am currently writing chapter 16. I hope you will not get mad with me but I will strive to finish the Bond in a quick time as possible so updates will come quicker.

For now, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 13**

**To Bring Pain Upon the Mind**

The sun was just setting, its rays disappearing beneath the hills, darkness streaking over the land. Stars shone down, and the half moon was illuminated against the sky. A fire roared into the sky, sending smoke out over the land. Around them life was settling down; owls swooped over head, and a chill wind swept around them.

Harry leaned back into his tent, one that Hermione had conjured up. All four of them shared the same, sleeping in separate sleeping bags. Not as elaborate or as fancy as the one Harry had stayed in at the Quidditch World Cup, nevertheless it served their purposes.

Beside him the others slept soundly.

Gradually sleep took over, and Harry drifted off.

Their first day on the road was over.

* * *

"What's for breakfast?" Harry crawled out of the tent. A bright sun shone in the sky, beating down upon him. Hermione had risen an hour ago, and she was busy making breakfast, using her wand to conjure up whatever they wanted. 

Ron was busy munching on toast, while Neville ate a bacon roll, and Hermione - by the looks of it - had had cereal. Harry frowned, not really feeling hungry at all, but he realised that if he didn't eat anything then Hermione would be concerned.

"Toast." He replied.

Instantly, Hermione waved her wand and a stack of toast appeared. Harry took the plate and sat down next to Ron, biting slowly at his toast.

"Where are we heading?" Ron asked, looking up from his own breakfast.

"Lancashire." Replied Harry.

"Lancashire?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, Lancashire. We are going to visit Neville's Grandmother. She needs to know why he isn't at Hogwarts…though I am sure Dumbledore will tell her, I think it's better if she hears an explanation from me as well."

"That will take us days to get there." Hermione reminded him.

Harry stated, "No it won't." A big grin was spreading on his face. "The Minister has kindly agreed to set up Portkey's around the country. According to my calculations there should be one five miles from here. The Minister has been quite helpful for my mission."

"Anyone can pick them up though." Hermione sounded wary. "Muggles, Harry."

"No they won't. I've thought of it. The Minister has made sure that muggles won't touch the Portkey because it is keyed to my DNA. You lot can touch it because I'm there. You can only use it if the Portkey recognises my DNA first. It's simple, but complex magic. The Minister will do anything I ask….especially as he wants me on his side."

Hermione frowned. "You're using him, Harry! That's wrong!"

Harry shrugged.

"Leave him alone Hermione. You know the Minister trails after Harry like a dog. He worships him…and besides the Ministry should be willing to help him, especially after all the crap they forced the _Prophet _to write about last year." Demanded Ron.

Hermione was about to retort when Harry stepped in front of both of them, raised his hands indicating peace. "Drop it Hermione. The Minister offered to help me, okay? I'm taking advantage of him because he asked me to. It is the easiest way to get to the places I will need to go. If you don't like it, then you can just walk or go back to Hogwarts." His face was set in determination, his green eyes boring into Hermione's. Finally she hung her head accepting Harry's decision.

"You know I wouldn't turn back." She mumbled.

Harry nodded, turned away, picked up his remaining toast and continued eating.

* * *

He apparated to Malfoy Manor, the location given to him by Draco Malfoy, James walked up the drive way that was clean and tidy. An aura of darkness seemed to cascade down upon the house, sending shivers up his spine. It was evident that the Dark Lord had stepped in to the house on numerous occasions. 

As he moved closer a cold wind swept by him, and he stopped cold. Something was very wrong….it felt too dark for everything to be alright. He took out his wand, glancing round.

Then there came a scream - one that was high pitched - that was full of terror.

From behind the house someone shouted a spell, and the Dark Mark appeared, glistening high in the sky about the Malfoy Manor.

James ran as fast as he could, knowing that he was already too late.

* * *

Neville opened the gate leading to his home. After finding the Portkey, the four of them had found themselves outside the little town of Edgeware in Lancashire, where Neville's home was. He lived on the outskirts, in a small cottage that was decorated by flowers all around the garden. 

Neville smiled awkwardly. "You'll be surprised when you go in."

"Your home doesn't even look big enough for you and your grandma." Ron commented, but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs for his rudeness.

Neville laughed. "I mean it, you will be surprised."

The cottage in question was a small square building. One window at the front indicated the lounge and the kitchen - or from what the others could see through the window - and they assumed the bedroom was next door to it.

How on earth could Neville live in these conditions?

Neville knocked on the door. They had bustling and then it opened revealing Grandma Longbottom. "NEVILLE!" she peered suspiciously around his shoulders, her hawk eyes investigating his companions. "What are you doing here? Have they sent you home early? I heard that Hogwarts was alright!"

"You did." Neville said. "But I've left."

"You what?" his Gran sounded shocked.

Harry felt this was his cue to step in and came into view so that Mrs Longbottom could see him. "I'm Harry Potter -"

"Of course I know who you are!"

Harry nodded. "I need Neville to help me with something, but it means dropping out of school. It can't wait until we finish. It's about the war….and the…" he bit his lip.

"Yes?"

"And about the prophecy."

Neville's Gran seemed to look shocked. Finally she invited them in, telling them to make themselves comfortable.

As Harry stepped through the door, he heard Ron gasp behind him. Neville was grinning. "I told you so."

"It's bewitched isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Neville nodded. "To a simple cottage, so it fits with the surrounding neighbourhood. This place has long been known as the Longbottom Mansion."

Sure enough, as they had stepped through the front door, they had come to realise that the cottage had been hidden from Muggles. A large staircase wound upwards, giving Harry the impression there was more then two floors. The hall was spacious, and as Neville led them down the hallway to the door on the right, they found themselves in the lounge, that was as large as the Dursley's entire living space.

"Woah." Harry seemed impressed. He had known that Neville was a pure-blood, but he had never realised he was rich. He settled himself down into one of the comfortable chairs he had ever sat in, and he leaned back, taking in the feeling of goodness.

Ron was beyond impressed, he was feeling stupid for not using his head. He had automatically assumed Neville was poor! But as luck had had it he had been taught a harsh lesson: never judge a house by it's outside.

Neville's grandmother bustled into the living room, holding a tray of cups filled with tea. She passed one to each an then settled down in the remaining chair. She focused on Harry, fixing him with a stare.

"Now, can you kindly tell me," pointing at her self, "Augusta Longbottom, of what you are planning to do?"

* * *

"It wasn't her you idiot!" the robed man shouted. "It was the bloody house elf!" 

"We leave no one alive." The other replied, kicking the dead house elf. "Come on, she's got to be around here somewhere."

"The others will be expecting us! That dolt must've heard the scream! He sent up the Dark Mark!"

The other ignored him, jumping forwards to move to the door.

The cloaked one raised his wand. "Don't you ignore me like that!" Ruthlessly he killed his fellow without remorse, strode through the door, slamming it shut in his wake. "No one bosses me around." He hissed.

* * *

Creeping up the stairs, James kept his wand ready, determined to find Narcissa, whether she was dead or alive. As he neared the top he heard a door slam and footsteps echo away from the stairs. If they weren't leaving it meant that she was still alive. Once he was sure the man had gone, James slipped into the room that the man had just left. His eyes widened as he saw a Death Eater laying on the floor, face down, obviously dead. Beside him lay a house-elf. 

He left the room running lightly down the hall, sending out a small spell to detect the presence of others. His spell told him that two figures were ahead of him, just off to the side. Rushing forwards, not caring whether he made a noise, he hurried towards the heat signatures, hoping he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Narcissa crouched hidden within the walls of the Malfoy Manor, her heart pumping fast. Her blond hair fell past her head. Dirt covered her as she edged away, down the steps that would lead her to the basement. She heard the sounds of footsteps pause near where she stood. She closed her mouth so that her breathing could not be heard and she wished she could mutter a quick spell that would protect her from being tracked. Sweat poured down her as she struggled to remain calm, her heart beating faster as her situation got steadily worse. The footsteps continued past her, and quickly she jogged down the steps as quickly as she could. Above her a beam of light descended, and she knew her murderer to be had found the secret passage way.

* * *

It took Harry barely over two hours to convince Augusta of her grandson's place in his quest. She had listened, without interrupting, to Harry's narrative, and now she stared at him, considering all she had heard. The others waited for her decision - Neville looking slightly ill, for he wanted to prove himself, it was just the question of his Gran allowing him to leave school. Harry had known that Ron and Hermione would go with him anyway, and besides he trusted Dumbledore to tell the Weasley's and Grangers. He had not said anything about Neville going with him, but he hoped Augusta - if she allowed Neville to go with them - then she would inform Dumbledore. 

Yet he had a sneaking suspicion that the headmaster already knew.

Augusta sighed, looking across at Neville. "I cannot deny him the opportunity to prove himself, can I? If he wants to go, he can. I am against it, but as you say, both of you are part of the Prophecy. One way or another, my grandson will be there at the end."

All Harry could say was thank you.

* * *

Narcissa's heat signature seemed to indicate she was going downwards. It was with a jolt James realised that she must be using a secret passageway. He had no time to find it - he was sure her pursuer would find it. The only thing he could think of was running as quickly as he could in the opposite direction, leaping down the steps as quickly as possible, before landing, and skidding round the corner. His wand vibrated, shaking his hand as he neared Narcissa's location. 

He stopped in front of a wall, filled with panels. He stepped back the wall swung open, and Narcissa tumbled out, stumbling into James in her haste to escape. "AHHHH!" she let out a scream, but James pulled her down the hall, pointing his wand behind him and closing the passageway on the figure that had appeared just by the gap. The panels closed over hiding him from view. They heard him cursing the door, attempting to get it to open, but it did not. The sound of footsteps indicted that her follower was fleeing back up the steps.

James forced Narcissa to follow him by holding her wrist, and sprinting down the hall, to the front door, Narcissa finally regained control, wrenching her wrist from his hand.

"Look, we don't have time to mess around! Your son is waiting for you at Hogwarts! Dumbledore has offered to protect you! I've come to help you, please, lets not discuss this." Explained James, his eyes searching all around him.

Her eyes lighted up when he mentioned Draco. "My son! He's alright? The Dark Lord didn't kill him for failing?"

James shook his head. "No, but he tried. My son, Harry, saved him. You will learn more if you let me take you to Hogwarts."

"I must see my son. I love him too much to lose him. He's my baby." Narcissa murmured. "Take me."

James took her hand and made to open the door, but Narcissa stopped him. "Wait. We can use the Floo Network. We have a fire in the basement that isn't controlled by the Ministry. It can take us anywhere, and will even connect us to Hogwarts."

A bang from upstairs echoed through the house. James cursed. "He's out of the passage. Quickly," he moved off, indicating Narcissa to lead him. "we've got to move. The basement!"

Narcissa in front, with James behind, throwing looks over his back, was led half way through the house, where she pushed her hand against the wall. The wall opened to reveal a set of stairs leading downwards, the sides of the walls held candles resembled in the form of snakes. Narcissa started down them, but then a spell shot over her head. She ducked, flying her arms over her face. If only she had not lost her wand earlier….

"Narcissa! Go!" James yelled, blocking the passageway. "I'll hold him off!"

She stole a glance over her shoulder, attempting to see her attacker, but he was hooded, but red eyes glared out from underneath. That was not Voldemort, but it was someone extremely powerful. She shivered as she descended the steps, fleeing the battle.

She felt bad leaving her rescuer behind to fight for his life.

* * *

To Harry's surprise Augusta Longbottom allowed him access to her extensive library that dated back hundreds of years, way back to the middle ages. Neville explained that his family had been there from the beginning. The library was one of the biggest rooms in the house; books lined the walls and step ladders reached up high to the ceiling. The floor creaked as Harry looked around. 

"Neville, do you think you have information on Slytherin homes or, well, dark places in Britain?" he asked.

Neville frowned. "I don't know. I'll ask Gran." He sped off, returning five minutes later with the title of four books, that was nestled at the top of the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione each climbed up to the top row, and they spent the next hour looking for the books.

Hermione was the first to shout that she had unearthed "Founders and their Heritage, by Geralda Harrowfield". She descended the steps, her eyes sweeping the books, but then she caught something, stuffed between two books, a really thin book, its title hidden. Gingerly she pulled it out and looked a the faded title.

"Wizarding Traditional Homes."

There was no author, but it looked interesting enough and she pocketed it, going back down to the bottom, joining Neville in the plush chairs, while Harry and Ron continued their search.

* * *

The hooded man approached him, red eyes glowing, a wand raised. James squinted, recognising the wand. He hissed. "You bastard! That's Sirius' wand!" 

"Very good, Potter. Let's see how well you defend yourself." The man grinned, white teeth shining. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

James ducked, rolling to the side. "STUPEFY!" he yelled in retaliation. The red light bounced off the wall, ricocheting around the room, before it hit the bookcase, shattering it into tiny pieces.

"RICTUSEMPRA!" a jet of blue light streaked towards James, but he sent up a shield, preventing the spell hitting him. The man lunged at him, his hands reaching out to grab him. James shot out a spell, that the man could not block in time. The force of the impact sent the hooded man sprawling back into the wall. He slid down, laying on his front, as if he was unconscious.

He did not move.

James dare not hope. He stepped forward keeping his wand trained on the form. He knelt down, his hand streaking out to pull the hood from his attacker, but -

In one swift motion his attacker lifted his wand and screamed: "ADDUCO ACER VASTO AEGRITUDO!"

Black light shot out of the wand, hitting James square in the head. He stumbled backwards, screaming. His hand fumbled for his wand but immense pain exploded in his head. It felt like something was trying to break out of his head. He screamed again, blood suddenly spurting out of his mouth.

He collapsed onto the floor, convulsing, his body shaking in intense pain.

What was wrong with him?

The cloaked man - the Death Eater - was laughing, grinning evilly. "Yes…suffer Potter, for what you did to me."

James was barely conscious when the man kicked him heading into the passage, following Narcissa. Then blackness overcame him.

* * *

He ran down the steps, cloak billowing behind him. He reached a wide room with no exit. The woman was no where to be seen, but a flickering green flame could just be seen fading at the fireplace. He cursed, his anger pouring out. She had escaped! His master would not be pleased. 

Reluctantly he turned away slowly ascending the steps.

_At least, _he thought viciously as he left the house, _that Potter will die a excruciating death. _

* * *

She felt the dark presence leave and Narcissa slowly slid the panel across exposing her position. Thankfully this secret room had been added sixty years ago, and this was the first time it had come in useful. She had staged the fire place to look like she had just left. She knew that if the Death Eater saw through that he would find her, but obviously he had not seen through the deception she had planted. 

Carefully, and with bated breath, Narcissa tip toed up the stairs. At the top she saw James Potter sprawled on the floor, blood pouring from his mouth. He was still convulsing. He looked deathly white.

"Oh no!" she gasped, rushing forward. She scrambled on the floor till she spotted his wand. Then she levitated him downstairs and to the fireplace where she held him tight against her body, his head dipping forward. Lifting the Floo Powder into her hand she yelled "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" and felt a yank as she fell falling through the fireplaces, and out into the safety of Dumbledore's Office where her son and the headmaster were waiting.

* * *

They had finally gathered the four books together. Hermione had not yet revealed the one she had found as well, keeping it safe for later, in case they didn't find anything. Harry and the others sat propped in chairs, eyes scanning the text, quill and parchment laying on the chair beside them. Every so often they made a note of a place name or a significant even that had happened in Wizarding History. Harry had explained that he hoped that Voldemort had hidden the Horcruxes in places like these. If he was obsessed with significant history objects then places were surely to be a good place to start looking. 

Thankfully they each had a book to skim, so none of them were waiting around. Hermione finished her book first, having noted down fifty or so places. There next aim was to sort out which were dark and evil sounding places. Then they would go and visit four of the places that sounded as if they could hold the Horcruxes. If those four places did not hold them, then Harry would chose another four to visit, and so forth until they found them or ran out of places to visit.

And if that happened….well, Harry didn't want to think about that.

It was a long shot but it was the only strategy they had.

Neville suddenly moved forward so fast, his eyes moving forward and a large grin was spreading across his face. He was reading the book entitled: "Artifacts Found in the 20th Century".

"I've found something. It's got to be pretty reliable. The book was published only two years ago."

Harry glanced up, placing a finger on where he had got to in his own book. "Go on then."

Clearing his throat Neville read a passage, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"On November 13th 1977 the last remaining relic of Rowena Ravenclaw, a shield depicting the colours of the noble house, was stolen from the Museum of Magical Artifacts. The shield was a prime object that attracted hundreds or witches and wizards during opening season. On the same night the Valley of Glamorgan, situated in Wales, was made off limits to everyone. An eerie feeling had descended upon the valley, and all life that once lived there dropped dead. It is this author's feeling that the shield's disappearance and the valley incident are connected, as the Valley was once Rowena Ravenclaw's favourite place to visit during the summer. The eerie darkness remains today."

Neville beamed round at them all. "Well? Do you think it is worth checking out?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It will be our first stop." He frowned. "Neville did you look in the H's for Helga Hufflepuff? Voldemort has got to have something that once belonged to her."

Neville flipped to the appropriate section. "It has two sentences. 'A Cup that once belonged to Hufflepuff was last seen in her descendents vault in the 1950's. The house is now off limits to everyone."

"We'll check out her house. I have a vague idea where it is. Dumbledore showed me in the pensieve." Harry muttered. "We'll put that on our 'to do list.'" he produced another piece of parchement and wrote down the two places. "Right, lets continue researching."

"I've finished reading my book." Hermione volunteered. She passed Harry her list, but he frowned as he read downwards.

"All of these places are not gone or destroyed. My book lists these as destroyed. Only one of them I haven't heard of. We'll try that one. You can help Ron if you want."

"I found another book. Can I look in that?"

Harry asked for the title, shrugged and said that she could. Hermione settled back in her chair and began to read.

Silence resumed.

* * *

Narcissa hugged her son, tears were streaming down her face. They sat alone in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to return with news on James. Dumbledore had quickly transferred James to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was working to save his life. Narcissa had already retold her story twice. Once to the headmaster and then to Remus Lupin, who was now in the hospital wing hoping that his friend would pull through. 

In some way Narcissa felt that it was all her fault. She could not help feeling guilty. She knew she could no longer go back to Voldemort. After he had tried to kill her and her son, she would do anything to make the world safe for them, even if that meant fighting for Dumbledore. Her heart tore as she thought of Lucius in Azkaban. She had once loved him, until she had learned his evil ways to achieve power. Narcissa had only put on a brave face, long enough to survive in a world where it was not right to be friends with Muggles or Mudbloods.

Unbeknown to Lucius, Narcissa had a Muggle friend whom she visited every few months. It was the perfect way to escape from the prejudice in the Wizarding World and her way to convince herself that Muggles were not bad at all.

Remus Lupin walked in. His face was white and haggard. Behind him entered Dumbledore.

"Well?" Narcissa asked. "Is James all right?"

"He's alive." Remus replied heavily.

"James is in a coma." Dumbledore continued. "Madam Pomfrey cannot find what is wrong with him. If he is not saved he will die. We don't know what to do. We don't want to involve the Ministry. James is being kept alive through magical means. We hope we can find a cure, but whatever that curse is, it has gravely harmed him."

"Oh no…." It was all her fault.

"Don't blame yourself Narcissa." Remus said, "You couldn't help it happening. James knew what he was doing when he told you to leave. I'm just glad you returned to bring him back to us."

Narcissa smiled faintly.

"We have some terrible news for you Narcissa." Dumbledore began, sweeping round to sit in his chair. "I just received an owl from the Minister. He has informed me that someone poisoned your husband's food, and he died last night in his sleep. We do not know who the culprit is. I'm sorry."

Tears threatened to fall, but Narcissa held firm. "It was Voldemort." She stated. "He did this. Because Draco didn't kill James, and I escaped, he had someone kill my husband. I knew it would come to this. I've lost everything."

"You still have your son." Reminded Dumbledore. "You can stay at the Castle for as long as you want."

"I want to fight." She replied harshly. "I want peace. I won't rest until I see that monster dead."

It was a promise Narcissa Malfoy intended to keep.

* * *

They had finally finished looking through the books. They had compiled a list of possible places to visit and Harry picked the last two places for the first four. "These all seem the most likely places were a Horcrux could be hidden. That valley, I am certain holds the shield. It's got to or otherwise the darkness would've faded. That will be our first stop." 

"Our second stop will be the house I visited in the pensieve. Thirdly the house above the cove that once belonged to the four founders, and last will be the field of magic. I feel these are the best places, and hopefully, with any luck we may find two of the three Horcruxes. The third Hrocruxes is Nagini, Voldemort's snake. We have to find Voldemort before we can kill her, but I do plan to not go after her until I've worked out a suitable plan. This mission is about the first two Horcruxes." Harry explained. "Everyone clear?"

They nodded. "Good. Now I suggest we all get a good night's sleep. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

**TBC….**

**NOTE: I used a Latin Translator to get the spell used on James. I have no clue if it is correct so I'm just hoping it is. **

**Please review and let me know if you liked it or not!**

**Coming soon: **Between Life and Death

**Bye for now!**

**MissBlackPotter**


	15. Between Life and Death Part One

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! Starting with this chapter I'm going to reply to any review that asks questions, so if you have any fire away and I will get back to you via the review system or by email. Thank you for the continuing support; it means so much to me!**

* * *

**The Bond**

**By MissBlackPotter**

**Chapter 14 **

**Between Life and Death **

**Part One**

_"Where am I?" James said allowed as awareness gathered. He found himself laying down, blackness surrounding him. There was no such room like this in any place he had ever seen. His memory seemed to be blank, but then something seeped into his brain. The poisonous words…._

_ADDUCO ACER VASTO AEGRITUDO!_

_Immense pain had followed. _

_Slowly his brain began to work and he realised the meaning of the spell. _

_"To bring pain upon the mind." He said allowed. Swallowing he let the meaning sink in. He knew what had happened. He was trapped in his mind and he could not get out. And while his body fought the spell his mind would die. He was bringing death to his body by existing in his mind, and he could not leave, even when he tried to force himself to. He was trapped. _

_There was nothing he could do. _

* * *

The sun shone through the window, bringing Harry out of his dreamless state. He blinked sitting up in the comfy bed. Yawning, he swung his legs over the side and proceeded to get dressed. He gathered his pack and went downstairs where the smell of bacon drifted from the kitchen. As he entered he found Neville already sitting there, tucking into a glorious English breakfast. 

"You may as well have a filling breakfast now." Augusta said as she placed a plate in front of Harry.

"Thanks."

Within half an hour Ron and Hermione had joined them, and after eating Harry made some last minute checks and then they set off, after saying farewell to Augusta Longbottom, who hugged Neville for a full five minutes before he could squirm himself away.

They walked through fields and along roads, squirting the edges of towns and villages before Harry announced they were taking a PortKey. Once again he had sent a letter to the Minister the night before and informed him of where he was going. The Minister had complied by placing Port Keys for Harry around the country to the various places he had selected for Horcruxes.

The Port key was hidden within a bush and was wrapped in a tiny piece of paper. The Port key itself was a small muggle pen. The four of them placed their fingers on it, and within seconds felt the force of gravity hurl them forwards.

As they landed Harry felt butterflies launch in his stomach. He hoped that here would be where his first Horcrux would be.

Looking around, he got the shivers as a terrible darkness seemed to loom over him.

The valley loomed over him.

* * *

_He found that he still had his wand tucked away in his robes. James glanced around, lighting his wand so that he could at least see. The darkness closed in, and from the shadows a voice echoed. His heart almost stopped as a large shape entered his vision. _

_A man in black robes, red eyes gleaming, but it was not Voldemort. It was the person who had sent him into his own mind. James stumbled back, horror flitting through him. _

What was going on?

_The man stepped forward and then lunged. James raised his arms…_

* * *

Narcissa looked up. Her eyes locked with Remus' as he sat down. Draco was speaking to the headmaster. She had been left alone, tears had fallen as she had thought of her husband. The thought that he was now dead….made her feel sad. 

"How are you coping?" Remus asked gently.

She shrugged. "Alright, I suppose. It's hard to comprehend."

Remus nodded. "I know it is, especially when you lose someone you love." He smiled gently as if remembering. "Can you tell me about your attacker?"

Narcissa frowned. "I've never seen him before. The Dark Lord never told anyone who his death eaters were. That was to prevent anyone from betraying him." She bit her lip. "But the man who attacked me, he reminded me of Voldemort, himself. It seems that…that he appeared after my cousin died."

_Sirius… _

"But I hardly doubt that is the reason why he appeared. No way does this man relate to Sirius at all. There was one thing though."

Leaning forward, Remus demanded to know.

"The attacker had Sirius' wand and he used it as if it was his own. He was very well acquainted with it."

"Hmmm, interesting. I wonder why…"

"Do you have any idea?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Remus said, "I'm afraid I do not. But I intend to find out."

* * *

They scrambled down the bank, their trousers muddy and wet when they came in contact with the flat ground that echoed out into valley. A slight mist circled to their knees and a sense of foreboding filled the air. Harry raised his wand, motioning the others to follow him. He knew that the valley had brought death on people before but he had to go through it. 

"I can't breathe."

Harry whirled.

Hermione was clutching her chest, her face was white, and she was trying her hardest to breathe but no breath seemed to come. Harry grabbed her, trying to steady her, and then she began to breathe.

He took his hand away and her breath came in ragged gasps and he quickly grabbed her hand again.

"It's as if you can breathe when I am here." Harry murmured.

Hermione was taking a deep breathes. "It can't affect you."

"Why not?" Harry frowned.

"The prophecy. Voldemort has to kill you, no one else can. This darkness can't kill you, but it can kill us, but somehow because you are touching me, your strength is helping me breathe."

"Right. This is complicated."

"You can't afford to take all of us?" Neville said.

Harry nodded. "I can't hold onto all three of you."

"Then Ron and I won't go." Hermione said. "Neville can stay with you."

"Alright." Relented Harry. He didn't like the idea but he might need help. Though he would prefer Hermione, he realised she was thinking on the lines of the Prophecy. If it could've referred to Neville - and Harry did have a feeling that Neville played a part in the downfall of Voldemort - then this might be it.

Reluctantly he escorted Ron and Hermione back to the edge of the mist, and watched them climb to the top, then taking hold of Neville by the shoulder he steered them both into mist, heading deeper into the valley, looking for the Horcrux.

* * *

Remus looked at James' postpone form. He wondered what had happened to cause him to be like this. Narcissa hadn't been there to see what curse had been placed on him…but, by the looks of things it looked like it had something to do with the mind. 

_There is a spell…_

What he was thinking of doing was considered highly dangerous and was illegal. Entering someone's mind - by physically making yourself appear there - could land him in Azkaban. It was an ancient spell, one that Wizards in Egypt had once used to control their slaves. The spell could be used as a form of mind control, and it would allow Remus an amount of time to appear inside James' mind where his consciousness was and war with it to wake up.

If it worked he could save James.

But was it worth the risk?

_Of course it is! I shouldn't even have to ask myself that! _

Taking his wand from his pocket, Remus placed his wand on his head:

"Conscientia," here he traced a shimmering blue line to James's head and finished with: "Transfero!"

Immediately he felt his eyes closing and his body slumping forward. He felt himself flying through the air before darkness surrounded him, engulfing him into the terror of James Potter's mind.

* * *

The Dark Lord had not been happy that his new weapon had failed to kill Narcissa and James Potter, but at least he had set Potter on the road to death. 

"My lord." The Dark Man bowed low.

"My servant." Voldemort drawled. "You have a new mission."

"Anything, my master." Once again he bowed.

"You are to go to Hogwarts. Use your knowledge of the castle's passageways to infiltrate the hospital wing and kill James Potter. I cannot risk anyone entering his mind. If you find someone there, destroy them too. If you have a chance, track down Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Kill her son while she watches, and then kill her. Bring me their heads. Do you understand me?"

"I do, my lord. It will be my pleasure to spill their blood and stain the noble halls of Hogwarts."

**TBC**

**A/N) There you go part 1 of Life and Death. Lots of things are happening in the next few chapters, so stay tuned. Updates are coming. I'm going away in a few days for a week and then I've got Easter holidays for two and half weeks, so I'm planning on writing a lot and getting a big chunk of this story completed. Please stay tuned. **

**I will post the next chapter sometime in the easter holidays depending on how much school work I get done. I have got exams in May/June so the workload is going to get heavy, but I'm trying my best to update whenever. Thank you everyone!**

**Have a good Easter! **

**MissBlackPotter**


	16. Between Life and Death Part Two

**Hello! I promised I'd update during the Easter Holidays! I've been writing like mad, and have written quite a few chapters ahead of this one, so do look out for more updates. I intend to have this story finished very soon. **

**I apologise for the shortness of the chapter, but the main focus of this part was the James/Remus storyline. The chapters will get longer again after the next two or three chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 15**

**Between Life and Death**

**Part Two**

_Remus landed on his feet, straightened, grabbed his wand from inside his robes, and scanned the surrounding darkness. His eyes focused on two figures in the distance struggling with each other. Fists were flying, feet were kicking…faces whipped to the side….Remus ran forward, screaming: "Impendimenta!" _

_The force of the spell sent the two figures backwards, falling to the floor. Remus stopped by James pulling him to his feet. "Are you okay?" But his friend ignored him and attacked the cloaked figure, falling on top of him, punching him madly. _

What the heck is going on?

* * *

_He did not register Remus' presence, but something told him that a friendly face was here. James could not see. His eyesight was blurring as if he was losing his sight. His hands felt old, and a sense of dread seemed to engulf him. Was he prematurely aging? _

_He tried to stand, pulling his enemy up to, but his knees buckled, and he crumpled to his knees. Pain spewed up his back. A scream ripped from his mouth. His attacker rained blows down upon him, crushing his spine with every hit. Immense pain…_

_His screams became louder…_

* * *

Darkness clouded Hogwarts: the moon shone brightly down into the grounds, clouds circled the sky. They threatened rain. Cloaked in black, and with dark magic protecting him, the Dark Man rushed out of the base of the Whomping Willow. The tree automatically responded, its branches lunging for the stranger that had dared disturb its wilful sleep. The man was too fast, propelling himself out of harms reach. A nasty gleam came into his eyes. 

Stage One was complete. He had successfully got into Hogwarts Grounds.

Pulling his hood closer to hide his features, the man glanced upwards at the looming castle, his eyes going from window to window. It had been a hot day, very humid, and (as expected) a window was open on the third floor, exactly what he was hoping for.

He hid in the shadows slowly making his way closer to the walls, until finally he reached the section that he had spotted the window at. Carefully he pulled something out of a pouch and sprinkled it upon his gloves. Placing his now sparkling hands on the wall, he began to pull him self up. The stuff was illegally used, only sold in the Black Market. It was used by thieves to break into houses. The powder enabled the user to cling onto any surface and climb upwards without falling down and harming themselves. It was a useful product for other things but people always took advantage of it.

Thankfully he wasn't using it illegally this time. The law stated that any burglar must not use it, but it did not say that murderers couldn't. A nasty grin spread across his face, as his red eyes shone out into the darkness.

* * *

_For the second time that night Remus found himself raising his wand and shouting a spell to separate the two fighters, but as the spell shot towards them, the enemy conjured a shield using one hand that sent Remus' spell circling back. Remus ducked. The spell disappeared into the dark. _

_There was only one other thing he could do. Running forward he attempted to drag the man from James, but his hands just flew threw him as if he was just a projection. He tried to touch James but he could not, and yet his first spell had affected them. _

_"He is fading….no longer does he stand in the mortal world. He will be gone soon." The dark man whispered, as if he was reading Remus' thoughts. _

_"Impossible…." Remus did not know what to do. How could he save James if he could not even touch him? Questions clouded his mind, and no answer seemed to burst through to ease his torment. _

_James's screams continued. _

* * *

They treaded their way through the mist, straining their eyes so they could work out any shapes ahead of them. Harry's heart was beating fast. He held Neville's arm guiding him along and pointing out any obstacles that might trip them up. 

The mist seemed to cloud round them, taking any happiness they had away from them. The chilly air brought shivers to their bodies and every so often one of them muttered 'It's cold.'

The further they travelled the harder it was to see. Several times Harry stubbed his toe or Neville stumbled. Their breathing was clear and crisp, as if they were afraid that they would die if they could not hear their beating hearts and the intake of their breath. Neville's eyes were clouded with fear, and Harry felt sympathy for him. He was scared too but the mission's importance was enough for him to work through the mist and conquer it.

Then something brushed into his head and he saw his death, his body ripped piece to piece and his friends screaming and then the scene went. Harry found himself laying flat on the floor, Neville beside him shaking very white. Could he have seen what he had just seen?

"Neville? Did you just see yourself die?"

Neville nodded, and a feeling of dread invaded Harry. He now knew what the mist was. The mist made people go insane and seeing their own death would be the start of it. Looking at Neville it looked like he was already there, but Harry knew better. "Come on," he hauled himself and Neville to their feet, "It's just want the mist does. If we conquer this we can get the Horcrux. I know for sure the Horcrux is here."

"The mist is a product of dark magic." Neville muttered.

Nodding Harry stepped forward, Neville following.

And fear still followed them.

* * *

It was with his skill at Dark Magic that he managed to slip in through one of the windows in Hogwarts Castle, skirting along the corridor, hiding himself amongst the shadows. Candles burned low, giving off a small smell. Coolness threatened ton consume him, but he did not care. 

Taking out his wand, the Dark Man jogged down the corridor, descending one level before he came to the hospital wing. Reaching out his hand, he placed it upon the handle and entered the hospital wing, his eyes glowing with the threat of blood.

* * *

_Sweat fell down his brow, his hands frantically punching any part of his attacker that he could reach. Darkness clouded his mind preventing anything from getting through. He felt he was falling, being swallowed by the infinity around him. The man was stronger then him and was gradually winning. His strength was failing, as if he was sinking lower into the ground. _

_Then something happened. A voice, a voice broke through the darkness, one that he loved dearly but could never see again until the die he died. _

"JAMES, MY LOVE! DON'T FALL! FIGHT IT!"

_Lily…_

_Her voice reverberated through him, giving him strength and slowly in his minds eye he saw Lily standing, red hair flowing down her back, standing next to another person - Remus. _

_With the strength that he now adorned, James rushed, hitting and kicking faster then ever, harming the man more then he had ever done in his life. _

* * *

_"Lily?" Remus looked at Lily and then back at James. "What? How?" he began to step back. _

_Her green eyes sought his brown ones. "I am linked to Harry, and through Harry I am linked to James. A bond as strong as ever grows stronger with each passing moment. Only through this state can I see James." Her voice was oddly distant as if it was coming from far away. "It takes great strength for someone to summon me here. James did that, unconsciously, and now I can help him. He made a promise and I intend for him to keep it. Harry will not be alone."_

_Remus nodded, not truly understanding but accepting the fact that Lily was somehow there but not consciously. Part of her soul resided in James and that was the part that was here, aiding James. _

_He turned to look back at Lily, but found that she was fading. Reaching out he tried to grab her but his hands flew through her shimmering form. "Take care of James…help him, help him." And then she was gone, the part of her soul turning into a sparkling red and gold spark before turning the green colour of her eyes and fading into nothingness. _

_Running forward Remus began speaking to James, trying to make him remember all the good times they had had, all the things he still needed to do…and it was if James was hearing him. The man that he fought gradually began to shrink, until he was a small ant. _

_Raising a foot, James crushed the man, and within seconds, Remus felt wind lifting them up, twirling them round and round until he opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital wing. _

* * *

Remus shook his head as awareness returned to his body and he looked around. James' was deeply breathing, and he seemed at calm and at peace. The door handle slowly opened, and Remus fled to behind the cupboard - he had a feeling they had an unwanted visitor. He felt dizzy but he made his way so that he was carefully concealed. 

The door opened and in strode a man, cloaked and the presence of dark magic was strong. Suffocating.

Remus' eyes widened as he waited, and then he lunged as the intruder raised a pointed knife above James' chest.

His tackle sent the man to the floor. Scrambling to his feet Remus made to stun him, but he was too shocked to do anything as his eyes roamed over the man in front of him.

"It can't be." He swallowed. His lunge had caught the man off guard and his hood had fallen, revealing his face. A face that Remus thought he would never see again.

* * *

Neville shook, his legs feeling like jelly unwilling to move steadily enough. He felt like he would fall any minute. Once again he shivered. Then as he followed Harry his foot caught on something that was dug in the earth. He stumbled, falling to the ground. "Harry!" 

Harry turned around and lifted Neville to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I must have tripped on that." Neville pointed to the object that protruded from the ground. The gold sparkled in the faint light. Mesmerised, Neville bent down to pick it up.

"Neville! No!" Harry lunged forward to stop him but he was too late.

Neville's fingers tightened round the object and he pulled with all his strength and the object came flying loose. Neville fell back, his fingers still tight round the object. Then immense pain started, sending Neville into screams.

And all Harry could do was watch helplessly, unsure of what to do.

* * *

The sounds of bashing and crashing brought James back from his slumber. His head hurt as he opened his eyes. The bright light shone down and he had to turn his head to get accustomed to the light. He winced, but the sounds drew his attention and he swiftly looked up and saw Remus standing quite still. He looked like he was in shock. 

"It can't be." Remus said.

James pulled the covers off of him, hauled his legs over the side of the bed and pulled himself to his feet, feeling dizzy. He waited for a few seconds then moved to stand next to Remus, but his eyes widened as he saw who lay on the floor, red eyes flashing up at them, anger radiating around the room.

James managed, "Sirius?"

**TBC**

**Is this a cliff-hanger or what? If it isn't, I don't know what it is. Yeah, I'm a bit evil, I suppose. Heh, I will try and update as soon as I can, but I am going back to schoolnext week, so easter holiday is over.To find out how much more of The Bond I still need to write, visit my profile!****Hope you have a great easter weekend! And if you do have any questions, just ask away and I'll try and answer them as long as they don't give away large amounts of the plot! **

**Please review! **

**MissBlackPotter**


	17. Those Who Fail To See

**Um, yes, I am still alive, I've just not updated in a while. I do apologise profoundly. Thank for all the support, the encouragement and the reviews so far. I really mean it. Also, if you wish to ask me questions and maybe get some spoilers, come to my forum and post, and I will get back to you as quickly as I can!**

**As you can see below there is bad language in this chapter. If you don't like reading the 'f' word then AVOID this chapter, but this is an essential chapter to the story. I had to use that word in order to get the point across, especially when someone is angry. I do apologise again, but this is the only chapter that I really go over my boundaries with swearing. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**WARNING! - VERY BAD LANGUAGE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Those Who Fail To See**

Within seconds Harry had bounded forward, waving his wand to make Neville float and zoom beside him as he ran back in the direction of Ron and Hermione. He only hoped he was not too late to save him. He would not be able to forgive himself if Neville died.

* * *

"What's that?" Ron asked, as he peered at the mist. They could hear the faint noises of screaming coming ever closer. Hermione glanced at Ron and raised her wand. She was not sure what was coming towards them but she hoped it was something that would not harm them. 

The two waited, their hearts beating fast as the screams came closer.

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the mist, his eyes practically streaming with tears. "Hermione! Help me!" He fell to his knees, Neville's convulsing body falling to the earth. The screams were fainter but still filled with the edge of agony. Hermione rushed forward, her wand held out. 

"Tell me, what happened?" she demanded.

Harry choked trying to explain. "Neville tripped…that object. He picked it up, I tried to stop him….I was too late. He started convulsing. I had to bring him back here."

"Harry, the only thing that could make Neville do that is dark magic. He's holding the Horcrux!" Hermione exclaimed, as she bent down to examine Neville.

"Huh?" Harry looked confused. "How? It's meant to be a shield? It's so small!"

"Yes, I know, but the shield is small. The books never said how big it was. Besides the object is the shape of a very small shield. For all we know it could be a knee shield or a shoulder shield. It doesn't have to be an actual big shield like you were thinking of."

"Oh." Harry felt stupid in thinking that the shield was going to be a big object. "Okay, what can you do?" he glanced down at Neville. His eyes were screwed shut, his hands clenched round the object.

Hermione frowned. "Well, I suppose I could use curse breakers….but it does depend on what curse is on the shield. For all I could do I could just make it worse for Neville."

Harry growled, anger ripping through him. "Just do something! If you don't he will die!"

"I know!" Hermione bit her lip, trying to hide the tears that threatened by wiping her face. She lowered her wand and began muttering counter spells, praying with all her might that one of them would work. For over five minutes she continually muttered before she went through the whole cycle again. Still nothing happened. Sweat gathered on Hermione's face, as her face fixed to determination. She had to find a cure. She had to.

"I wonder…" she pointed her wand at herself so that she conjured up a shield to protect her, and with her wand pointing at the object in Neville's hands, she leaned forward and prised his hands open. The object fell to the floor, and Neville stopped screaming. A spark of pain rushed up her arm but it stopped almost immediately.

Then before she could do anything else, Harry had raised his wand and destroyed the small shield. Instantly the darkness around them began to fade, and they all realised that the Horcrux's hold on the valley was over.

* * *

Both James and Remus felt like they were living in a dream. The attacker was staring up at them, a strange red glint in his eyes. Whether he liked it or not, James had a feeling that this was Sirius: it did explain why they could not find his body after seeing it. James frowned. He wondered what Voldemort had done…surely he could not have turned Sirius? It sounded impossible but James knew from experience that it wasn't impossible to break a man, especially if the right methods were used in breaking them. 

"What can we do?" James asked, careful to keep his eyes focused on the man.

"Only thing we can do." Remus answered, and in a flash he had stunned the man into unconsciousness. "We can't take any risks. If this is Sirius, and he is working for Voldemort, we can't take the risk that he may change his mind and try and say that he only faked it. The red in his eyes show that he is being controlled by Voldemort. Only Dumbledore can help him."

James nodded, his black hair falling over his eyes. "I can't believe it. All this time, and we never suspected." His eyes flashed dangerously. "Come to think about it, it's the type of thing Voldemort would do."

"I know, which is why we didn't realise." Added Remus. "Come on. We need to get him to Dumbledore."

Leaving a note for Poppy, the two wizards levitated the unconscious form out of the hospital wing and into the darkness of the school.

* * *

"How is he?" Harry asked as he glanced over at Neville's prone form. Hermione looked up. 

"He should be okay. Let him rest. I've done what I could do; it's up to Neville now."

Harry nodded, biting his lip. "Right. We've got to find the last Horcrux. If I'm right it should be a cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. But there is a small chance that I'm wrong."

Hermione stepped forward. "We've done enough work to locate the probable places. Have faith and we will find them all."

"If I do," Harry vowed, "This will soon be over."

* * *

Dumbledore was frowning. He had been mystified when the two wizards had arrived, bearing the form of their attacker. He had run diagnostic spells on Sirius, and had come to the conclusion that he was under a really powerful spell. It was not the imperious, he had said, but he had no clue what it was. He had not come across this ancient magic before, and the only thing the headmaster could offer was his idea that James had to break into Sirius' mind and try and bring the old Sirius back. He was positive that Voldemort could not destroy what a man had been, only hide it away. 

"Shall we do this?" James asked, feeling numb. He hadn't expected this.

The headmaster nodded. "It is the only way."

He raised his wand, muttering: "Enervate!"

Sirius stirred, his dark eyes flashing angrily as his eyes came into focus. James raised his own wand, ready for anything, but he stepped forward, keeping his voice soft and unthreatening. "Please, let me talk to you."

Immediately Sirius cursed. "Go away you bastard. You have nothing to say to me." His voice was filled with hatred, etched so deeply that James feared that he really meant it. _To Sirius, he does, but Voldemort has done something to him. I just know it. _

Tap.

James tossed a look over his shoulder. Remus was staring at him, holding out his hand. "What?"

"Maybe it is best you give me your wand?" he suggested. "He'll feel less threatened by you."

Sirius shouted out: "I do not fear a pathetic traitor and torturer, you little shit!"

At this, eyes swivelled to Sirius once again and James swallowed. "Torturer? I've never tortured you." He said simply. He felt Remus take his wand from his hand, and he and Dumbledore step back. Both of them, he knew would hide their hands in their robes.

Sirius' eyes darkened, and it seemed to James, he was sending death wishes his way. "You lie. My lord told me everything what you did to me!"

James forced himself to remain calm. "What did I do?"

"You cruel insufficient bastard tortured me day and night! Not letting me rest until I gave you what you wanted! You wanted Lily! You knew I loved her! You deserve everything you get! You mother-fucker." He finished.

Silence.

"I would never do that do you." He stated. "You're my best friend, my brother. I have no reason to harm you. I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sirius cut him off. "You're bastard James Potter! And I will gladly dance on your grave!"

"Then why didn't you?" James asked. Maybe if he played along with Sirius, he could make him understand, remember who he was.

"What?" his voice seemed softer, then, but James dismissed it and ploughed on.

"I did die. I died in 1981. Voldemort killed me, and Lily."

Flash of blue-grey in the eyes; again James did not notice.

Sirius's voice was low and hard. "If you're dead you wouldn't be here. Once again Potter, you prove you are nothing more then a liar and a bastard who is not even content with torturing other people! You should really die for what you did to me!"

Dark magic seemed to close in on him, and James felt his skin prickle. Sirius was doing something, he could sense it…he just didn't know how. Auror instinct perhaps? Or was it something more? Whatever it was, it had suddenly made itself known. Without knowing what he was doing James was shouting: "DUCK!" and he dived to the left as (with tremendous speed) Sirius bound free from the bonds that held him and lunged for the door.

Dark power erupted from Sirius' palm, and it blasted Remus and Dumbledore off of their feet. Both fell hitting their heads. Dumbledore was up instantly but Sirius was already at the door. Struggling to his feet James tried to reach the door only to find Sirius holding a wand - and he realised it was his own that Remus had been holding. Ancient words muttered and a white light spread out, blinding him. He threw up an arm, but to no avail he could not see.

James stumbled trying to keep his balance, but to no avail, he could not. He fell again.

Gradually the light disappeared but Sirius was no where to be seen. He was gone.

* * *

The sun was just setting as Harry and his team settled down to rest. They had walked away from the valley, the darkness that had consumed them was gone. Neville had woken two hours ago and had claimed that he was alright to travel. Now they settled down for the night. Harry glanced up at the stars that twinkled above him. 

_Somewhere out there is the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff. I will find it. And then its Nagini. I cannot fail or the world will plunge into darkness. Voldemort cannot win. He mustn't. I won't let him. _

**TBC**

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! The story is slowly coming to a closure, but a lot more has got to happen yet! I promise! Don't go away or you'll miss it! **

**I know it is a little short but the next chapters are longer, more to my normal standard. **

**Next chapter is entitled: **To feel elated - in which Harry and company attempt to track the final Horcrux; James get's very annoyed at Dumbledore's lack of wisdom, and Voldemort is - once again - up to his old tricks.

**Stay tuned, for hopefully that chapter should be up very soon! **

**MissBlackPotter**


	18. To Feel Elated

**A/N) OK, another chapter for you guys and girls! I have been writing all afternoon, trying my hardest to get as close as I can to finishing the story, and I am pleased to say that there will be 22 chapters. I am in the middle of typing Chapter 21, (which is making me cry) so hopefully, if everything goes to plan, I should have the whole story completed by the end of next week. Then updates will come quicker, so stay tuned! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**To Feel Elated**

James paced, his strides long and hurried, his hair tousled, from not having been brushed for ages. His mind whirled as it tried to digest information. Sirius hated him. He wanted to kill him. James grit his teeth. "Voldemort's done something to him. I just wish I knew what."

Remus frowned, flipping the pages of several books at once. "All we know is he hates you. The only thing I can think is a spell that causes a person to hate someone so much that once they've killed that person the spell is complete. I can't remember the name of it. It's a very dark spell, but is used within gangs, especially on murderers."

"So what can we do about it?" he asked, sitting down.

"Nothing. There's no counter-spell unless Sirius dies, but I know you wouldn't settle for that. We might be able to make him remember but I have no idea how his memories are hidden."

"That's obvious. He wouldn't use a spell that is easily detected. Voldemort is smarter then that." James paced once more, his frustration easily becoming annoying. He grimaced. "We need to make him remember; that way we can save him."

"The question is: how do we break through a powerful spell? It's most likely dark magic. I don't dare want to believe that the only way out of that is to kill Sirius, but it may very well be. If we can't identify the correct spell upon him, how on earth are we going to discover the counter-curse if there is one at all?"

James shook his head, exasperated. "God, this is so hard! I wish I knew the answers, god Remus, I really do, but I can't. Nothing seems to be going right for me at the moment."

"It wasn't ever going to be easy, Prongs."

"I know." He finally sat down.

Remus continued to study him. "You know what? If we work together we can beat this. We won't go down to two Marauders; we will become three again. I promise you James, if it's the last thing I ever do."

* * *

Anger flooded James' face. "How can you say there is no hope? How can you determine from that one episode?" 

Dumbledore had just explained that the only way to save Sirius was to end his life - and of course that was not the news James had wanted to hear. The headmaster lowered his head. For the first time, he seemed old. It was as if his age was finally catching up with him. Finally he raised his gaze, his eyes meeting James'. "I could not detect the spell used on him. I know for a fact it was dark and old magic, but being able to identify it, is beyond my knowledge. I cannot know everything. If we cannot determine what it is, then we are unable to help him. I cannot risk using other counter-curses for fear of making it worse. The only way, that is even probable - and the best course of action, in my opinion - is to take Sirius' life. If we don't he will become a very bad threat."

"May I point out something?" Remus said, speaking up for the first time since he and James had entered the headmaster's office. The others nodded so he continued. "None of you have good reflexes from the werewolf sense. I did take advantage of the situation. I noticed that when James told Sirius that he had died, Sirius' eyes seemed to reflect that he remembered. I saw them flash bluey-grey, but the red seemed to take hold of him. This is a long shot but I think if we use the same tactic over and over, Sirius will begin to fight back. Voldemort isn't using Dark Magic, he's controlling him through the Imperious, but he's developed it enough to make it feel like Dark Magic."

James' mind was whirling, his brain mingling with the possibility that Dumbledore might actually be wrong. He looked eagerly at the headmaster, but he was disappointed to see that the elder wizard was shaking his head. Even with enough evidence, Dumbledore didn't see that there could be a way.

"It's very unlikely."

James growled and stood up. "If you are so afraid that we are wasting our time, why not say so, instead of making pathetic excuses?" he accused, throwing a dirty look.

"Because I know for a fact that seeing the real colour of eyes doesn't mean he is being controlled. For all we know it could be a split personality. Voldemort has been known to that. And that is advanced Dark Magic. There is no counter curse for that!"

Pointing a finger at Dumbledore, James replied, "So you do know what's wrong with him!"

"It's a far better guess then what Remus has just put forward." The headmaster replied calmly, linking his fingers together and staring serenely up at James.

"I'm more inclined to believe Remus then you. Besides you can't control what we do. I'm sure Remus will agree," here he glanced at Remus, who added, "I stand by my friends.". James threw him an appreciative smile. "That while there is a theory that we can make him remember, we should at least try. I'm going to help him, and if I conclude that there's nothing we can do, only then will I even consider the option of taking his life, and until that moment comes, I will not listen to you, no matter how much you think you are right!"

"I'm only thinking of you, James. I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Ha!" laughing James, turned to Remus. He felt very cynical and cruel. "Typical. He was thinking of me, and not Sirius' needs. You would've thought he would've known me be now. I try anything and everything. I will not stop fighting until there is nothing left. No one deserves to die, just because you think they have a 'split personality'."

"Then I'm sorry I cannot be much help. But I stand firmly by my decision. I cannot help you anymore."

"I don't need your help." Hissed James. He turned and marched towards the door. As he opened it, he turned back to the headmaster, and said: "I'm going after Sirius. I will save him, that I promise you." And then he left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Remus had remained quiet throughout this exchange, but he too believed Dumbledore was wrong. His own theory and what his senses had told him seemed a more adequate response then Dumbledore's. He carefully stood up. 

"I'm sorry headmaster, but I too, cannot have faith in you, not while Sirius is alive. I don't want to divide us, but the way things are turning out, we will be."

"Do not fret, Remus, I will be here for all three of you when you return."

"But I thought you said there was nothing we could do?"

"I did, but I intended for James to lose his rag. Anger in both parties is the key. Don't tell James, he wouldn't understand. I believe you can bring Sirius back, but it depends on how powerful the words are. In order for you to succeed, anger is the best remedy."

"Then why not say it?"

"Because it has got to be pure anger. I intend to be there when James finds him. I will in fact, try and kill Sirius, but James will inevitably try and stop me. Hence the anger and his determination to save Sirius will, hopefully, give James the opportunity to bring Sirius back. It's risky but it's the sure way to work."

"I can understand that it mustn't be fake, but James won't like it to know that you lied to him."

"I am aware of that and if I have damaged my friendship with James, then so be it. It will be worth it." Dumbledore replied. "I must ask that I place a tracking charm on you, so that I can follow you in relative silence."

Remus nodded, consenting immediately, knowing that the headmaster would not lie to him. He allowed the spell to wash threw him and then he departed the office to seek down his friend.

* * *

"Wow! This is a posh house!" Hermione squealed, her eyes alight with desire. "It's a traditional Wizarding house from the nineteen fifties! I wonder why it's not been modernized." 

"Probably because no one has lived in it since the last occupant died." Ron piped in.

Hermione glowered, possibly noticing that her comment had been quite silly, judging by the fact that Ron's answer was one she had been thinking herself. Harry was already investigating ahead, pulling open cupboards and draw, looking under carpets for any trap doors, but he did not find anything that remotely resembled a cup of Helga Hufflepuff's descendents. Already, she could see that Harry was despairing. Stepping forward she, Ron and Neville joined in the search, pointing their wands at every object trying to determine if it held Dark Magic, yet nothing came up.

No feel of darkness approached them, and Hermione had to admit that the house was unlikely to hold a Horcrux.

They searched for nearly five hours, going through the house three times before coming to the conclusion that they were wasting their time. Harry grudgingly accepted this and led his friends out of the house, firmly concentrating on his next location - a house once owned by the Four Founders, situated above a cove that led to a blue lagoon.

_I hope we find this Horcrux at the cove. _Hermione thought as the trudged back out the house, down the street and out into the world once more, heading towards the next Portkey, Harry had arranged with the Ministry.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Remus asked quietly, shutting the door to James' room. His friend had his back to him, his hair was ruffled, and his shirt untidy. A glass of water lay shattered on the floor, and Remus realised with sudden sadness that James had taken Dumbledore's words to heart. 

He felt instantly sorry and wanted him to know the truth, but the headmaster had done it for a reason, and it was a reason that even if Remus did not agree with, he could see the logic of it. But the question was, would James be able to forgive him?

James spat on the ground as he replied. "No I'm not. That traitor. How could he think like that? How can he pretend to know he has the solution to every problem?"

"Dumbledore is becoming more eccentric."

"You tell me." Muttered James, darkly.

Remus chose to ignore this comment and instead pressed on. "We have to leave as soon as possible if we want to find Sirius."

"Oh we will. I'm not letting that old fool kill him for pathetic reasons. I know there is a way to bring Sirius back, and I will do it, even if it kills me to do so." Stubbornly James whirled round, his eyes flashing angrily. "You don't have to come if you stand with him!"

"I don't side with him," Remus raised hands.

"Good. I'd never forgive you otherwise." James turned to leave. "Be ready in an hour. We will meet outside Hogwarts School Gates." And then he was gone.

Remus stood where he was. James was stubborn but never had he threatened Remus with cutting all ties. Dumbledore's actions had changed James, and he wasn't sure he liked this. He hoped that when the truth emerged, his friend would have the heart to forgive him.

It was a long shot, but he had to hope.

* * *

Wind battered them. Waves thundered into the rocks below as they made unsteady progress up the cliff path towards the house of the founders. Pelts of rain fell, and the four of them had had to conjure umbrellas to protect them. Harry's glasses practically slipped off, and he had to hold them with one hand, while he held his umbrella with the other. 

Hermione struggled behind him, followed by Ron and finally Neville, who was having more trouble then anyone. His slippery feet caused him to stumble all the time, and on several occasions Hermione had to help him gain his footing by casting a spell.

But none of them cared. Neville was a member of their team. He would do the same for them. The wind grew stronger as the continued their climb, their clothes whipping around, and a cold chill was spreading. Harry could hardly feel his fingers, so drenched were he, he almost had the notion of giving up.

Still they struggled on.

* * *

They had managed to break into the house without difficulty, yet once again no sign of dark magic or its presence could be felt. Harry had frantically been searching, casting spell after spell after spell, but nothing was unveiled, and he began to give up hope. He wanted to find it. Then he could find Voldemort and, hopefully, end the war. 

"It's not here." Glumly he faced the others.

Hermione frowned, her face creased as if she was thinking. "I realise this is a long shot, but is it possible for the Horcrux to be hidden in the Blue Lagoon? Surely that would be a better place to hide it? It's barely accessible, as you have to swim to get there, so…." She trailed off.

"I suppose we could try it," Harry murmured, "question is, how do we get there? You say it's barely accessible."

"I don't know. Neville? Ron? Ideas?"

"I did see a slight bump in the floor, a trap door maybe?" Ron replied. "Unlikely but it might be worth checking out."

"Lead the way." Harry answered.

* * *

It turned out that Ron was right about the trap door. It was situated in the main lounge, kept under the carpet, and after pulling it up, and revealing the trap door, Harry heaved it open and stared down into the abyss. He could see nothing and a murky smell reached him, making him retch. 

"It's a very long way down." Ron commented.

"I think we gathered that." Hermione replied.

Ron blushed. "Sorry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, there has to be a way down here."

"I don't think so, Harry." Hermione answered, bending down. She ignited her wand, shining the bright light downwards trying to determine if there was anything there that could assist them to get down. She frowned. She cast another spell silently, and then stood up. "I've detected footholds in the side, but the snag is…they are invisible and I can't make them reveal themselves."

Harry frowned, but his green eyes seemed to glow as he came to the obvious conclusion. "At least that tells us that the Horcrux is down there. If we cannot detect the counter charm, then they must be concealed by dark magic."

"So what can we do?" Neville asked, his round face set.

"Simple," Harry lowered his legs over the hole, holding onto the sides, and carefully lowered himself downwards. He was soon hanging, making his way round the edges, before he felt his knees bang into something solid. He stifled an 'ow' and carefully lifted his right leg up and placed his foot on the foothold. He pulled himself up further, so that his head was just above the gap. "Good news is, that I've located the first foothold. Now I'm sort of stuck. How can I get down further, there is no hand holds."

Without waiting for an answer he carefully lowered himself downwards so his fingers touched the foothold, and then he jumped, keeping a firm grip, stopping himself from falling. He swung in the air, and with his left hand gripped again on the foothold so once more he was hanging.

Harry moved around trying to determine where the next foothold was, but to no avail, he could no locate it. Finally he had to determine what course he had to take next. Finally he decided upon jumping. He looked up at the anxious faces of the others.

"I'm going to jump! I can't find another foothold!"

Hermione's voice echoed down. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"It's the only option I have at the moment!" he replied, as he gritted his teeth, preparing himself to let go.

"Hang on, Harry! I'm coming too!" Ron shouted from above.

"It's too dangerous!" returned Harry.

But Ron was already hanging from the top, his feet searching for the foothold. He found it, and then slowly leaned down.

A light shone from above as Hermione and Neville cast 'Lumos' down into the hole, giving both Harry and Ron a chance to see. Harry glanced over his shoulder, he could see nothing. Darkness crept up. He bit his lip, and then he let go of the footholds, letting himself fall.

Hermione's shout descended with him, but he blocked it out, waiting for the end to come.

* * *

Ron was shocked. He hung from the first foothold watching Harry's form slide into darkness. "Eh….what do we do now?" 

Hermione's face was pale. "I hear nothing. Harry…Harry's gone."

"He can't be." Ron muttered.

Silence fell between them.

Distinctly they heard a splash, but only Neville took heed of that slight noise.

"Harry's all right!" he beamed. "I heard a splash below! There must be water down there!"

Hermione bit her lip, her worry increasing, as the lines spread across her face. Her bushy hair fell in strands about her face. "I don't think that is possible. We're right by a raging sea, if it is, there might be a strong current and the force of the impact might've killed him."

"If Neville says he heard a splash then that means there is something there. And I'm going. Harry might need my help." He prepared to let go.

Hermione leaned down further. "Ron, remember to use the slowing charm!"

Ron nodded. He knew the spell though he had never been able to accomplish it. Only Hermione had been able to. He released his one hand, reached into his pocket and drew his wand. Swallowing, he let go.

_"Tarde!" _He moved his wand round his body, so that the spell covered him. He started to slow until he was falling so gracefully and so slowly that Ron could barely believe that he had succeeded. Then he heard the swishing of waves, and he descended into the icy water. The charm wore off immediately. He floated in the water, surprised to find that he was in a blue lake. There was a small exit in and out on either side, and in the middle of the lake was a small rocky island, upon which Harry sat, grinning at him, and holding in his hand a shining cup. Ron swam over to the rocks and heaved himself up into the water.

"I guess Hermione gave you advice?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded. "Yeah." He scratched his nose. "What's that you got?"

"The Horcrux." Harry grinned. "There's no curse on it. All I had to do was tackle the waves. They were being controlled by dark magic. A simple piece of magic but highly dangerous. It was something I read somewhere that helped me locate the source. I destroyed the source and found the cup. I used diagnostic spells but there is no darkness on it at all."

"How do you know it still isn't cursed?"

"Because I found the cup at the bottom of the lagoon - this is a lagoon by the way, that is what the sign says at least - and I felt dark magic coming from it, but when I went back to retrieve it nothing. It was embodied with light. Quite simple really. I get the feeling this was one of the first few Voldemort hid, and he probably didn't know how he could adequately defend it."

Ron patted his friend on the back. "At least we can go home now. Didn't you say that after this one it was back to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "Definitely. And then we work on the final stage of my mission. Eliminate Nagini and kill Voldemort." His mouth was set and his eyes set. "It's about time that monster was killed for what he's done."

And Ron knew what Harry was thinking.

He wanted revenge for the deaths of his mother and godfather.

Harry would not rest until he had accomplished that. Yet Ron intended to be with him every step of the way.

* * *

"I am in need of your assistance in a personal matter." Voldemort drawled, strolling down the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him. 

"I am your obedient servant." The dark man muttered. He had been punished for this failure to kill James Potter, and the fact that his identity had been discovered and earned him extra pain, but the dark man relished pain. It was the one thing in life that proved that he was loyal to his master.

"Good." Softly, Voldemort turned his red gaze on him. "I have received word that Harry Potter is not at Hogwarts. I have a feeling he knows a deadly secret of mine and is destroying my prize possessions."

"Yes my lord. Do you wish me to destroy him?"

"No." Voldemort shook his head. "That honour is for me alone."

The dark man fell silent waiting for his master to complete his orders.

"I wish for you to detain him. Kill whoever is with him, and then bring Potter to me."

"As you wish, my lord." The dark man departed and left, eager to please his master.

* * *

Harry and Ron clambered out of the hole together after using an advanced piece of magic that enabled them to float back to the top of the hole. Hermione immediately burst into tears at seeing them both safe and sound and Neville clapped them on the back. Ron hugged Hermione and told her that it was all right. He kissed her forehead gently. 

"Well, I did it." Harry supplied. "The Horcrux is destroyed and in it's place is a lovely relic of Helga Hufflepuff." He pulled out the cup from his pocket and threw it to Hermione who caught it.

"It's lovely." She murmured.

"And now, since we have completed this part of my mission, we can return to Hogwarts." Harry answered. "Come on. Let's leave this place."

He led the way out of the house, expecting to see the wind and rain blowing but instead it was calm. There was not a cloud insight and the sun's rays beat down upon them.

Harry looked up into the sky, and as they trailed down the path, rejoicing, Harry felt his chest leave a great burden behind.

For the first time, in a very long while, Harry felt elated, thrilled that he had succeeded and there was not much of his dark road left. Most of all he had the comfort of his friends with him and that of his father.

But best of all, deep in his heart, he felt his mother watching over him.

**TBC**

* * *

**NOTE: **I made up the Slowing Spell 'Tarde'. The word is one I made up, though it probably does mean something somewhere. 

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! I love every one of them! I hope you liked this chapter, and please let me know what you think! Hugs to all my reviewers! **

**Coming next chapter: **_To save a soul - _James fights to save Sirius….will he be forced to end his friend's life, or is their hope still to be found?

**Hopefully, the next chapter should be posted within two weeks. **

**Bye for now!**

**MissBlackPotter**


	19. To Save A Soul

**Hi everyone! A new chapter! **

**Good news. I'm practically done writing the Epilogue so I decided to update and give you the next chapter! Only four more chapters after this one! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Bond**

**Chapter 18**

**To Save A Soul**

Remus found him outside Hogwarts gates, staring into the distance, his eyes focused on the horizon. James' hair blew slightly in the wind, and the downing sun shone on his face. Remus moved forward, nervous, unsure of what to say or do. Finally he settled with a safe: "Shall we apparate?"

James shook his head. "No. We're not going to apparate yet."

Confused, Remus stayed silent, waiting for an exclamation that was sure to come.

It didn't.

James remained standing perfectly still, no sound came from him. Remus moved round to face James, and found his eyes shut, a look of heavy concentration echoing over his features.

_This is getting spooky…_

Fighting his feelings, Remus forced himself to stand still. He could not interrupt James, not when he had that look on his face.

* * *

James had never physically tested the bond out, he didn't know what would happen if he forced himself to become part of the flow. There was a part in him that was linked with Harry, he had known for ages that one day this would come in useful, but he had never expected for it to happen like this.

He reached out his mind, using the minimal feeling of Harry inside him, to locate his son. A mind reached out to his as they connected. He sent a thought out, hoping for a reply.

* * *

_Where are you, Harry? _

The voice startled Harry who had been walking down the pathway, heading towards the road that led away from the Cliffside. He halted, and Neville bumped into him, tumbling over.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, wary.

"Shh."

Silence.

The voice invaded his consciousness, but this time he recognised it.

_Dad? _

_Yes, it's me. Where are you? I need to find you. _

_The White cliffs of Dover, on the path downwards from the house of the founders. _Harry replied.

_Right. Remus and I are on our way. We'll meet you at the bottom. _

Harry did not reply as he felt the connection between him and his father falter as James pulled away.

"Harry?" Hermione tentatively asked again.

"I just spoke with my dad. He and Remus are meeting us at the bottom."

"How did you speak to your father?" Ron asked. He looked perplexed.

Harry grinned. "I have a connection with him. It's something to do with my mother. She cast a spell on dad before she died bonding me with him, which is one of the reasons dad came back when I wished for someone two years ago. He was always alive, I just needed to want him badly enough to make it happen."

"The power of love." Hermione murmured. "Lily was a very powerful witch to accomplish that!"

"I know. Dad's told me."

* * *

"Harry's waiting for us as the bottom of the White Cliffs of Dover." James said. "We can apparate now."

Remus dared not to ask James how he had communicated with Harry. His friend was changing right before his eyes, and that was worrisome. He bit his lip, hesitated, but closed his eyes focusing on the beach, and gave a twirl.

Nothing happened.

"Something's wrong." Muttered James, as he swivelled to glare at Remus. "Apparation wards!"

"Then we apparate to the top of the White Cliffs and run down the path, preying we are not too late."

Nodding James closed his eyes, twirled and then with a crack, he disapparated. Remus followed suit and he too disappeared, appearing atop the White Cliffs of Dover. James was already running down the path, his wand out. Remus followed.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat alone in the quarters he and his mother had been assigned by Dumbledore. It felt odd now that he was one of the 'good' guys, he wondered what his father would think. He'd probably hate him…but his opinion no longer mattered. His father was dead, murdered in the confines of Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy had paid the ultimate price in failing his master for the last time. Draco sighed. From a young age he had admired his father, always hoping he would one day be like him. Yet his fate had taken a sudden twist he had never expected.

He was being shielded.

By Dumbledore.

The man Draco had spent his life growing up hating, and now, he respected him, in a sense, to risk everything to help him.

Draco raised his eyes as his mother walked in. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, her cheeks powdered white. "How are you, Draco?"

"Coping." He replied.

"Good." She settled down on a chair facing her son, hands in her lap. "What are you planning on doing?"

Draco shrugged. In fact the only thing he had thought was seeing he avenged his father's death but the only way to do that was to fight beside Harry Potter, and even now, that thought was distasteful in his mouth. But he did know that if he had to, he would, just to get what he wanted.

"I dunno." Draco stood up and left the room.

* * *

They reached the beach in good time, their laughter echoing out, and their hair slightly flying in the wind. Neither of them noticed the man waiting for them, until Hermione shrieked, stumbling backwards. Immediately five wands came out, all pointed at the stranger.

"You're not dad." Harry's face went white, but his eyes shone intensely as he stared at the red eyes coming from beneath the hood. His scar was not twinging which meant this was not Voldemort. Whoever it was, was a manifestation of the evil devil himself.

"Come with me, Potter and I will not harm your friends." The man said, his voice hard and cold.

"Ha!" barked Harry, throwing his head back and laughing. "You must be joking! I don't trust anyone in league with Voldemort!"

The figure said eyes flashed grey-blue that were so familiar that Harry took a step back. The man stepped forward, raising a wand familiar to the one Sirius had used. "I know everything about you Potter. All your secrets….everything. Do you really think I am just a normal death eater?"

Harry swallowed, struggling to comprehend what he was hearing. He did not trust this person no matter what he said. "I've never met you before in my life, how can you claim such atrocities as knowing everything about me?"

The question seemed to throw the man, but he replied with a simple bow of his head. He placed his left hand on the hood, and before pulling it down he said: "With this."

"No…"

Shock filled Harry's face. Shining red eyes met his green ones, but the face he recognised.

His godfather, the one he had seen dead on the ground, now stood before him, red eyes fixated.

"He's possessed," Hermione whispered.

"I kind of figured. Voldemort's controlling him but I can't feel his presence in him. It has to be a spell." Harry replied, keeping his eyes on Sirius.

"I would gladly kill you if my master did not need you." The man grinned.

"Try me." Harry's eyes twinkled, and he held his wand up. He could feel his father coming closer and knew that if he could keep Sirius busy, James would be able to arrive and aid him. He hoped his father already knew about Sirius.

"Then I will just have to take you to my master in pieces!" Sirius lunged, shouting off a curse.

"Stupefy!" screamed Harry. A burst of red light erupted yet he missed, hitting the cliff side. _Damn it! I don't want to harm him! _

However he felt that he would have no choice in that matter if he could not detain Sirius the simplest way. Harry ducked as green light shot over him, he turned his head to see Ron throwing himself to the side. Suddenly Neville rushed forward, his wand held high, he yelled: "Expelliarmus!" The man's wand flew from his grasp, landing in Neville's outstretched palm. He stared at it, awed by the prospect he had managed to succeed.

His distraction cost him.

Sirius just laughed. "Do you really think that mere spell like that can stop me?"

Neville was speechless.

Hermione ran forward. "Wand-less magic! Move Neville!"

Green light rushed from the man's fingertips, speeding towards Neville. Throwing his wand about in lightening speed, Harry shouted Impedimenta!. The spell sent Neville crashing backwards into the wall, the killing curse missing him. Neville sank to the ground, unconscious.

"Accio!" Harry said, pointing his wand at Sirius', as the other man muttered the same spell. A force of light seemed to appear and then vanish as Harry's magic overrode the darkness that emanated from Sirius. Taking the wand, Harry pocketed it, quickly muttering a spell that zipped his pocket shut. He stared defiantly at the Wizard, who's red eyes of anger bore into him.

And he realised it would take more then magic to save Sirius.

* * *

Sprinting down the path at full speed, James came to the bottom, holding his wand directly in front of him and cast 'stupefy' silently. A burst of red erupted, speeding towards Sirius, who stood, staring angrily at Harry. Yet he moved, ducking before the stunning spell could hit him. Rolling, Sirius came to a halt, scrambled to his feet, and focused his glowing eyes upon James.

He stumbled as Remus collided into his back. This allowed Sirius to raise his hands and use wandless magic that sped towards the two of them so fast that they hardly had time to move.

"Protego!" Hermione waved her wand at the two forms; a glittering shield stood in front of them. A bang and the shield crumpled.

"CRUCIO!" yelled Sirius.

Hermione fell as the Unforgivable Curse struck, sending her to the ground, writhing in agony. She barely registered Ron running past, his eyes blazed with fire, his wand rising.

The curse lifted; Hermione moaned as she attempted to turn her head. It hurt too much. Seconds later she heard a shout and Ron's body landed next to hers. His eyes were closed and for a second Hermione thought he was dead, but his chest continued to rise and fall. She breathed a sigh of relief, yet her mind realised that only Harry was still standing.

And with that, the pain overwhelmed her, and she fell into the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Pulling himself to his feet, James whipped his wand round, clutching it tightly, so that it's end was held pointing directly at Sirius. "Enough of this Sirius!" he demanded. "Drop it!"

Sirius just laughed. "You think you can threaten me with pointless talk? You are nothing Potter." He spat. "You are merely an enemy that has no meaning in my world. You must die for the better part of this war. Do not challenge me!" his voice lowered, that it was barely more then a whisper. "You cannot win."

"He wants me, dad, let me fight him." Harry stepped forward, determination sealed in his eyes.

"NO!" James threw a hand out, pushing his son, all the while keeping his wand trained on Sirius. "Please Harry, you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing. Please, if I fail then, then you can, but let me fail first."

James' begging tone got to Harry and his face softened, so that his eyes watered, he stepped back allowing his father to come forward. Remus joined him, both their eyes searching for any hint of Sirius within the red.

There was nothing.

Yet James could not give up hope so easily.

He gritted his teeth. "I won't kill you, but I can't help it if you leave me no choice."

Siriusthrew back his head andlaughed. "Liar!"

"I'm not." James lowered his wand, chucking it to the ground. He motioned for Remus to do the same. "Look, we're unarmed. Let's be civil. I don't want to hurt you. Please can we talk."

Sirius' red eyes began to fade, but remained. Something was happening. "One wrong move and you will die." He whispered.

Taking a deep breath, James began. "Do you remember when we were kids? At Hogwarts with all the pranks we did? How I got angry at you when you endangered Remus by informing Snape of his whereabouts? How I let you into my home when you ran away? How my parents left you money? Why would we do that if we didn't love you as a son or brother? Because I do, Sirius, I do love you as a brother. We're so close, that I can bear the thought of taking your life. You deserve happiness, you spent twelve years in Azkaban because of Peter. In reality it's my fault: I shouldn't have trusted the traitor but I did. I care about you. Please, hear my word. Come back." He was almost begging.

"That doesn't change the fact that you tortured me!"

"I didn't!" his voice rose in anger. "I never did! I may have teased you occasionally but that's what friends do! You did the same!"

"I would never do that!"

James was feeling desperate. How could he make his friend understand?

"You know I'm right James." A soft voice responded from behind.

Whirling, he was surprised to find Dumbledore standing patiently beside Harry. "Stay out of this!" he ordered.

Dumbledore did not such thing, striding forward, raising his wand at the same time. "Surely you can see James that this is a hopeless situation. Sirius is gone. In its place is the devil. You cannot save him."

"YES, I CAN!" he no longer cared. James had to save Sirius; he couldn't let the headmaster take his life. In a flash of a second, James had grabbed his wand from the ground and held it at Dumbledore. "I won't let you do this. He's my friend…my brother!"

Anger seeped though him, controlling his mind, his words, his actions.

Nothing was more important then proving the old man wrong. Sirius' life depended on it.

Dumbledore's sad eyes focused upon him. He swallowed. "I'm sorry, James. I've got to do this. It's the only way."

"IT'S NOT!" shouted James. "HE'S MY FRIEND, MY BROTHER! I LOVE HIM. I TRUST HIM, WHY ON EARTH DO YOU THINK I WOULD DEFEND HIM LIKE THIS WHEN I DON'T BELIEVE IT? HE IS MY SON'S GODFATHER, MY BROTHER, AND NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS HE ALWAYS WILL BE!"

Dumbledore stood patiently. He kept his wand trained on Sirius but did not reply instead he nodded in Sirius' direction. James swivelled.

His friend was clutching his head as if he was in pain, pulling at the strands of hair. His face was clenched up, his eyes shut, but when his head shot back and he let out a scream of pain, Sirius' eyes shot open, and James glimpsed the war going on. In those eyes, was Voldemort, but Sirius was fighting back, the words he had just used must have triggered the old Sirius to fight.

Then Sirius fell to his knees, and he shouted: "GET OUT MY HEAD!" Fists banged the ground.

James ran forward, but a strong hand stopped him. "Don't."

A flash of yellow light erupted blinding them momentarily; a dark screech of fury: "This is not the end!" and then nothing.

Carefully James scrambled to his feet, (he must have fallen though could not remember) and ran to Sirius's prone form. "Sirius!" He gently shook him.

"No!" Weakly Sirius mumbled. "No, you can't make me, I won't do it!"

"Woah, it's me, mate. It's James." Slowly Sirius' eyes opened. They were the colour of grey blue, no longer infiltrated by red. "James?" Then he fell unconscious, and James crouched beside him, staring, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Darkness had clouded his mind for months, his own self trapped within, never fighting, always dormant.

Slowly, ever since he had seen James again, he had been fighting back, trying to take command, but the presence of darkness had kept him under his control. Until today. Until James Potter had risked everything, by turning his back, on Dumbledore and defending Sirius, the man who had attempted to murder him. And that had proven enough for the old Sirius, to fight and win.

Nothing could tear friends apart.

No……they weren't friends, they were more then friends.

Brothers.

He could feel Voldemort's power threatening to increase, and he pushed back. In the distance he could hear James' voice, rising in anger at Dumbledore, yet there was a voice inside his own head that did not belong there.

_You're too weak to fight. _

It was Voldemort.

He shuddered as darkness clouded his senses, but he kept pushing back. His consciousness slowly invading, pushing forward and for the first time in months he felt a release. He breathed taking a deep breath, before making one last effort.

He slid back into consciousness, now peering out of his own eyes, and not trapped in the dark. Knees felt weak, redundant, as if he hadn't used them. No, he hadn't had he? The dark personality that Voldemort had installed in him had been in control, and Sirius - the real Sirius - had lain dormant, more or less in a coma until seeing James again had awoken him, made him remember begin to fight back. His other self had fought back, and Sirius had stopped fighting to make the darkness believe it had won, yet he had bid his time, and in this traumatic time, Sirius had used it to his advantage.

The dark personality controlled by Voldemort was losing its grip and Sirius Black was making his way forward.

With a burst of combined strength and power, Sirius pushed forward breaking Voldemort's hold on him as he declared: "GET OUT MY HEAD!" He was dimly aware of the dark presence leaving and Voldemort's anger at being beaten.

Sirius sank to his side, lying exhausted on the cold earth. Barely aware, he felt someone shake him and he squirmed, his words slurredas darkness overcame him.

* * *

"You knew this was going to happen?"

Dumbledore stood beside James, watching Sirius' sleeping form. They had returned to Hogwarts, accompanied by Harry and his friends. James lowered his head, Dumbledore's words reverberated throughout his mind; he couldn't believe that he headmaster had manipulated him so, and yet - strangely - he did not care.

Sirius was saved.

Dumbledore's deception had come at a good price. Without him, Sirius would not have been where he was now, instead, it would've been likely he would have been back with Voldemort. Biting his bottom lip, James focused on the headmaster. "I believe you. I cannot stay mad at someone who helped me."

"It was necessary to deceive you, make you think I was the enemy. We had to make Sirius believe that you meant every word, and only through protecting him could you bring him back. I could not tell you, neither could Remus, otherwise the emotion would not have been real. We would not be standing here today if we had not followed this. Acting fake can always be seen through. Real emotions cannot."

Swallowing James turned his hazel eyes back to Sirius. He was laying in the hospital wing, covers pulled up right to his shoulders. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had run diagnostic spells upon him, which had revealed that there were no lasting effects.

Relieved James had begged the matron to allow him to watch over Sirius; reluctantly she had agreed.

"I must take leave now. Get some rest. You need it." Suggested Dumbledore and then he left.

* * *

"I think you need to go to bed, mate."

Jerking, James scrambled up, shaking his head. He had - without meaning to, of course - fallen asleep, leaning on Sirius' bed. A huge smile broke his face as Sirius features grinned back at him, though it was strained.

"How long have I been out?"

Sirius shrugged. "How do I know? I've been out myself!"

"True." Smiling, James hugged his friend. "I'm glad you're alright. You know, we're going to have to take down that memorial for you now."

"You mean you can't leave it?" Sirius joked, a faint sparkle evident in his eyes.

Laughing, the other shook his head. "Sorry mate, no can do."

Sirius glanced away, a heavy darkness seemed to cascade over him.

"Are you all right?" Worried, James peered into his friends eyes.

"I'm fine."

All though it was a forceful reply, Sirius realised James was not convinced.

"Tell me. Please."

Sighing, he forced himself to look at James. "I've been in the dark for so long, not fighting because didn't know any better. I let him take my mind, I let him deceive you. That was me you saw on the ground in front of the house. He had slowed my heart to a mere beat per minute, and used a potion to make me completely still, forcing me to look like I was dead. And you fell for it. If it were not for me, being so bloody flippant and so sure of myself, I wouldn't have had to go through that."

"You didn't know."

"Still, it could've been prevented. I let myself be drawn in thinking I had deceived Voldemort, I was stupid to think so."

"He's a good actor."

"Don't give that bastard excuses."

"Sorry." James lowered his eyes. "It can't have been that bad, can it?"

"Ha!" there was a certain bitterness in his friend's voice. "I can barely remember anything. All I know is that I caused all this suffering by not fighting."

"You didn't know." James focused, forcing Sirius to look at him. "How can you fight when you expected death? You didn't realise that was what Voldemort was going to do. If you did, I know you would've fault. By the time you knew, it was too late to fight back. Do not blame yourself!"

"Too late Prongs. I already have." Sirius turned on his side. "Leave me alone."

James was about to respond but thought better of it. Reluctantly he left, leaving his brother alone with his conflicted thoughts.

* * *

Within a few days Sirius was well enough to leave the hospital wing. He had rejected all visitors, including his godson and Dumbledore. However the first thing he did was speak to James and apologise to him for his abruptness. It had been hard for him to accept the truth of what had occurred, yet he knew he shouldn't have been harsh to his friend.

They were living in a time that needed friends and closeness. It was the only thing to live for.

* * *

He sat with his cousin Narcissa. Surprised to learn that she was in hiding, he had set out to discover the reason behind her sudden change of heart. When he heard what Voldemort had required of Draco, he had supported her all the way. For someone who had been brought up to serve the Dark Lord, Sirius was exceptionally surprised that Narcissa had even chosen to betray him. He agreed with her assessment that Draco was more important than obeying a monster.

Her faith in the Dark Arts had been shaken, and with Lucius murder, her turn to Dumbledore's side was complete. Now all she wanted was a life for her son, where he could lead it whatever way he wanted. Though they still held distaste for Muggle-borns and half-bloods, they had accepted the fact that they were proper people and were willing to work with them.

What surprised him most was that Draco Malfoy intended to follow Harry to Voldemort, so he could exact his revenge. Like Harry and Sirius, Draco had a reason to want to kill the Dark Lord himself.

But what Sirius wondered, did the world want from Draco Malfoy in return?

The boy's future was uncertain, and it would - certainly - be interesting to see where he ended up, if he survived.

_People change in war, everyone does, even if they don't realise it. Draco is a very fortunate lad to discover that. _

**TBC**

* * *

**A bet you realised I would never kill my dear Sirius? **

**So, what do you think? Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Next chapter is entitled: _The Final Horcrux _**in which Harry makes plans; Draco makes Harry a surprising offer; Bellatrix meets her match; and Nagini takes Harry on a run! **Look for that chapter in the next couple of days! I will now update every three to four days as the Epilogue is practically done! **

**Bye for now!**

**MissBlackPotter**


	20. The Final Horcrux

**Another update! Thank you for the reviews everyone! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, let me know what you think! **

**

* * *

**

**The Bond**

**Chapter 19**

**The Final Horcrux**

Silence.

Everyone was in bed, sleeping their worries away about the upcoming exams. Covered in his invisibility cloak Harry made his way towards the Headmaster's office. He had an idea, one that he hoped was feasible. He swallowed. It felt odd to be back here again, with the weight of just one Horcrux evident on his shoulders.

Coming to the stone Gargoyle he poked his head out of the cloak, and spoke the password, ducking underneath again as the gargoyle turned revealing stairs. He hurried upwards. Reaching the top, he knocked, waiting for an answer. The soft voice of the headmaster rung out inviting him in. Harry took a deep breath, threw the cloak off, and opened the door, stepping into the brightly lit room that was filled with magical artefacts throughout the centuries (and a few Muggle artefacts as well).

Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk, his half moon glasses sitting on the edge of his nose, his eyes twinkling, as if he could read Harry's mind. "Please, sit down."

Harry obeyed. Without being invited to start speaking, Harry launched into his plan, already knowing that the headmaster would agree. He could not tell why he knew that, but he had an uncanny feeling that was exactly what the headmaster wanted him to do.

"I want to find Voldemort. I want to lead a team into his domain - or wherever he is hiding - kill Nagini, the last Horcrux, and then destroy Voldemort and end this." Harry stared forwards, watching Dumbledore run through various calculations in his head. He couldn't say no, not after what Harry had endured. For a moment he thought he would, but the headmaster simply smiled and nodded his head.

"I concur it is time for you to end this."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and a smile spread over his face. "Thank you sir!"

"That is all right Harry. May I ask who would be accompanying you?"

"The usual." Harry grinned.

"Just as I suspected." Dumbledore nodded. "I count that will be five people?"

"Yes, but not who you are thinking of." Stated Harry. "Remember Ron and Hermione are still injured and they have been told not to over exert themselves."

"Ah, yes, of course. So who will be coming with you?"

"Neville, Ginny - she's begged me not to leave her here again, I can't say no -, dad, Sirius and Remus."

"Excellent choices, I could not doubt you."

"Thank you sir. Now if you excuse me, I'd better get prepared. I trust you know where Voldemort is hiding?"

"I do. He has made his position clear. He is hoping to draw you in by doing this, but he doesn't know what you are planning. We have the advantage to win, if we arrive with a suitable, safe plan and follow it, only deviating when we absolutely have to."

Harry stood, accepting Dumbledore's words. He had realised his plan was foolhardy but it was the only way. He had to end this.

The feeling inside told him enough that he was ready, and that if he acted now rather then later, he would have a better chance to defeat the evil.

He bid goodnight, and walked back to the Common Room, his spirits high, and his mind full of ideas.

* * *

He was leaning over a table in his father's room (that Dumbledore had lent to James) trailing his eyes over countless maps and notes. His glasses were on the tip of his nose, his fingers spread across the table, his eyes sweeping over the delicate designed maps. 

"Potter?"

Harry, startled by the sudden voice, moved away from table (losing his concentration) and turning to face the intruder. "Oh, Malfoy."

"If I made you lose your place…."

"No you didn't." He tried to sound pleasant but he saw Draco cringe as he saw the expressions on Harry's face. "Look, sorry, what do you want?"

"I wanted to come with you."

"What?"

"Come with you when you go to kill Voldemort."

It sounded strange for Draco to say the name after all the years he had spent worshipping 'You-Know-Who'. Yet the events of the pass few months had earned him a hard lesson, and he had proven himself to have been redeemed.

"I don't know…." Harry trailed off. "Why?"

"Revenge." The answer was simple. "He killed me father, and he tried to kill me. I can't live without not doing anything about it. If I have to help you, I would do it to get back at him. I know you have reason to not trust me, but I am a good fighter. Let me come with you."

"One condition: you do as exactly as I say."

"Fine. Anything. All I want is revenge."

Harry nodded, turned back to the table. "Look I need to sort out what we are going to do, so if you don't mind leaving…"

Draco had already gone, having quietly slipped out the door.

_It only shows how people do change, and Malfoy has changed considerably. I've never seen him like that before…it's as if he's a new person. It appears people can surprise you when you least expect it. _

After all Harry had never thought that he and Draco would ever get along. Though he barely trusted him, he realised he would have to if he was to allow the Malfoy heir a space on his team.

* * *

No more then a week later, the month of June was slowly winding down. It was a week left until July, and three weeks before the year ended. Harry had spent the majority of his time planning and working with Dumbledore, along with occasional help from his father. 

The headmaster had not explained where he had obtained the information of Voldemort's location, but he had said that the dark lord was waiting for Harry to walk into the trap he had laid. Through a careful source, Dumbledore and Harry had tirelessly worked out a plan that would enable the trap to be sprung, but let Harry have an advantage.

It was five in the afternoon, on a sunny Sunday. Harry and his team stood ready in the Great Hall, going over procedures and checking their wands to ensure that nothing could go wrong. Hermione and Ron stood nearby, healed, but Harry had already made his plans when they had announced that they were ready to join, yet he had refused, saying he had an able team. They did understand, but all the same, they did wish they could go.

After final goodbyes, and good lucks, Harry led his team out of the school, out of the gates and then they apparated away to the final stage.

As the sun set on the horizon, only Narcissa Malfoy stayed watching the gates, preying for her only son.

* * *

Harry landed on his feet, his wand in hand instantly. He released his grip on his father's arm (after all being underage he was unable to apparate on his own) and glanced around. His danger sense flared instantly and he yelled: "DUCK!" Everyone fell to the earth as a stream of green light erupted over head. "MOVE!" 

They scattered, part of the plan of course, shouting off curses. Harry took down two death eaters with one, while his father cursed five in succession. Yet that was the least of their troubles. Practically every Death Eater was present.

And Harry realised it would take more then planning that would help them win this battle.

* * *

Madness consumed her every thought as spells zoomed overhead, however it did not bother her. She was confident her lord would protect her. Why wouldn't he? After all she was Voldemort's most loyal servant. Never abandoning him, always doing his bidding, and that was what she lived for. Her dark eyes sought the team of Potter's and she spotted a tuft of black hair. 

Potter!

Not Harry, but James, the one she had sworn to kill. Grinning madly she advanced, knowing that she would succeed. Nothing ever crossed her thoughts of failure. And that would be her downfall.

* * *

He saw her coming even before she realised it. James twirled quickly, searching the area, someplace he could lead Bellatrix without putting any of the others in harms way. They had apparated to the mountain ranges circling Hogwarts, where long ago the Marauders had once travelled over them as Animagi. His memory of the mountains were clear as it had been when he was fifteen. A path wound upwards, where James knew was the perfect place to surprise Bellatrix. 

After all, she needed some excitement in her life.

Glancing around, he caught Bellatrix's sneering face, as her eyes shone filled with hate. She was running at full speed, James ahead, leading her on a merry chase. She seemed delighted by the prospect and crowed over to him, her voice filled with malice.

"You can run, but you can't hide! Just like your son, he will die this day! The Dark Lord will rule all!"

"Insane." James muttered. He wondered what type of person Bellatrix would be like if she had never been born a Black. He shook his head. There was no time for thoughts of that magnitude. Concentration was the key. If he lost that, he could risk losing all.

His life included.

Dodging through Death Eaters, James ran up the path, swiftly turning the corner as he reached the bend, turned to the left again as it twisted the other way, running higher still. Below Bellatrix shrieked again: "I will find you! You can't hide!"

"You really think so." James whispered, as he turned to the right again as the path branched off into two different directions. He stopped, eyeing the side of the cliff. Reaching out a hand he dug his fingers into the surface and began to crawl up. Little holes had been made in the cliff, allowing him to grasp them and haul himself up. When they had been sixteen, the Marauders had, had the fortunate time where they had snuck out of the castle and gone exploring in the mountains, further then they had before. James had wanted to see what it was like further up, but because there was a dead end here, they couldn't, however Remus had cleverly mentioned a spell that would allow them to make holes in the cliff face, that wouldn't harm the cliff itself, and that would allow them to climb up further. Now James had located that place again and he gingerly scrambled up the side till he came to a protruding ledge. Hoisting himself onto it he made his way to the edge, peering over the side. He could see Bellatrix below him, glancing suspiciously around her. He grinned. This was perfect. He could surprise her and kill her before she even knew what was happening.

Calculating his next move James waited till she had passed beneath him before jumping down silently, landing with ease with a silent-casting spell. He made no sound. Then with a deft lunge, he grabbed Bellatrix round her neck, resting the top of his wand upon her throat.

"You were saying?" he asked, for she had been gloating how she would kill him.

"Do you really believe a Mudblood's son could kill the greatest wizard that ever lived?" she snarled.

"I was under the impression we are not trying to kill Albus Dumbledore." James drawled, digging the wand harder into his enemy's throat. She gasped. "Am I hurting you?" he was beyond caring. Insulting Lily had been the straw. "I could kill you Bella…"

"But you won't. You don't have the guts!"

"Don't I?" James quickly side stepped round, so that he could look into Bellatrix's face. "You are wrong about that. I have killed and slain but I don't do it willingly, but with you, I'll make an exception." Her wand lay on the path (having dropped it when he'd pounced) and he kicked it, sending it spinning down the path, till it dropped out of sight round the corner.

Then Bellatrix made her move. So quick was her actions that James stumbled as her fist sank into his stomach. He tumbled to his knees, pain overbearing his senses. She dived down the slope groping for her wand. James picked up his wand, but she was already back, aiming her own wand at him. "DIE!" she yelled. Green light flashed, zooming towards him.

It was too late for him to move.

* * *

Harry ducked spell after spell, trying to escape the tangle of Death Eaters that closed around them. He had to find Nagini. Voldemort was still protected by that last Horcrux, with it intact he could not harm the Dark Lord. Gritting his teeth, he threw a curse over his shoulder, but his momentary spell, allowed a Death Eater to send the Crucio spell at him. He rolled and ducked, but as he did so a scream echoed behind him and he saw to his horror that Ginny had been hit instead. 

"GINNY!" She collapsed to the ground writhing in agony.

Anger poured into his soul, and Harry, without a moment's thought, cast the klling curse with all his might at the Death Eater, striking him down. Remus was by Ginny's side in an instant, apparating away with her and then instantly returning, leaving Ginny outside Hogwarts where Narcissa Malfoy would send for the nurse. The battle continued.

Harry was more determined then ever to end this now.

* * *

However the killing curse did not hit him. James opened his eyes, seeing Bellatrix's dead body on the ground. "What the…?" He checked all over to make sure he was still alive. What the heck had happened? 

"This is unbelievable!"

And then his mind remembered the words from last year when he had fallen through the Veil. Lily had explained it to him, and the words came flooding back. As he remembered he grinned in delight.

"_As you know James, both of us were murdered by Lord Voldemort on October thirty-first 1980. However before he attacked us, I invoked an ancient piece of magic that bonded father and son together. This spell would come into force if only the child in question really needed someone, someone who had gone from the world, but someone who they desperately long for. When Harry made that wish, last summer, he asked specifically for someone to guide him and help him, someone who he could rely upon. The magic that I laid upon you two sprang to life and it was this that caused you to wake up James. The magic protecting you is very strong. Voldemort is the only one that can kill you. But anyone can kill Harry. If Harry dies then the spell protecting both of you fails and anyone will be able to strike you down. As long as neither of you die, the only person who has the power and the ability to destroy you, is Lord Voldemort." _

Lily's voice faded from his memory. The spell that she had laid upon him had saved his life, again. If Bellatrix had been unable to kill him then that meant that Harry was still alive. Reaching deep into himself, James located Harry, and he felt the desperateness that was spreading through him. This mission could fail in any way. It was getting close to not being accomplished at all. He realised as he ran down the slope, (after picking up his wand) that one of their number was missing. Ginny Weasley seemed to be running through his son's thoughts, and he felt that Harry blamed himself for what had happened to her.

However he sighed in relief when he detected from his son that Ginny was safe at Hogwarts, but if they lost anymore people, their chances of succeeding would dwindle.

It was an important hour. Whatever happened in the next sixty minutes would prove important to the future of the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. That much was certain. And that made James more resolute than ever.

* * *

"Harry! You have to find that Horcrux!" Sirius shouted, amongst the spells that flew past. He ducked, rolled, and shot of an 'Impedimenta' before rolling again, climbing to his feet beside Harry. "Remus and I can keep this lot busy. This whole mission hangs on that Horcrux!" 

Harry nodded, dived, ducked, and ran for the edge of the battle. Draco and Neville followed. Neville had blood on his arm, but his eyes shone with determination, his mouth set. Reaching deep down into himself he located his father and sent a quick message to him through their mind link. He needed his father to help Remus and Sirius; he did not wish to lose them, but the risk was present if no more help came.

Pounding forward away from the battle, Harry pointed his wand ahead, searching for the essence of dark magic. From the south, he detected dark magic but it was moving slowly away.

"I can detect Nagini but the snake is moving. We have to double back, but we can't run through that battle again. Impossible, and I certainly don't want to try it. The best option we have is to go the long way round, and pray that we don't run into Voldemort."

"I get the feeling he's following us." Mentioned Draco. "But he's keeping himself hidden."

"We're not a threat until we find the Horcrux. This is a trap to kill me. He won't harm me until I have the upper hand. He wants me to believe that I have a chance at killing him. If I destroy Nagini, and then he kills me, he can use my death to create another Horcrux, as well as everyone else here. He's saving everyone for that purpose."

"Then we'd better get this over with." Neville said, standing up straighter. "I don't care if I die defending you, Harry, as long as it gives you the edge you need."

"I don't mean to let anyone die for me, not by a long shot." His face was so hard that neither of the others spoke, fearful for him.

* * *

Rushing back down the slope, James joined the catastrophe that was now the battle between Death Eaters and Harry's team. Yes, they were hideously outnumbered, but frankly he did not care. That was the fun of it all, risking your life, not knowing where your next step would take you, whether it would be death or an extended life. Reflexes were paramount in a massacre like this, and James revelled in it. 

Raising his wand he targeted a Death Eater, felled it and rushed into the circle they had formed around the team. He knew it would've been better to fight outside of the circle, but where was the fun in that after all? Steeling his face, he joined his back to Sirius' with Remus' perched on their sides, and they slowly faced their opponents, shuffling their feet so all three of them got to give the eye to their enemies.

"Where have you been then, Prongs? A tea-party?"

James grinned. Trust Sirius to bring in humour. "Well, you could say that." He added. "Just add your dear cousin Bella into the situation and you'll have it."

"Ah, so where is she?"

"Bella?" James' face hardened. "She's dead. Killed by her own killing curse."

"Really?" Sirius couldn't help laughing. The Death Eaters urged closer. No spell was put forth, no sound was made apart from the whisperings going on between Sirius and James. "What, did she point her wand at herself or something, thinking it was at you?"

James shook his head. "Not quite, but if you want to believe that, you can. Right now Sirius, we have problems. We've got to help Harry. You may have noticed he's gone."

"Yeah, I know, I sent him." Mentioned Sirius.

"It might be best if we stopped chattering and got out of this mess." Remus responded. "We are here for a reason."

"Right." James glanced around. "On my mark."

He began to count down.

"One…"

A Death Eater began to speak at the same time. "You may think you have a chance. Give up now, and be…." He hardly had any time to finish as James said 'three' they dived for the earth, rolled, sent out spells at the Death Eaters that sent them tumbling.

Scrambling to their feet they set off at a run, aiming spells over their heads. The shouts of Death Eaters retaliated. Dashing as far as they could from their pursuers, James grinned at his friends. "Just like old times, eh?"

"Definitely," they agreed.

Together, they led their enemies on a merry chase.

* * *

Harry had been right. Nagini had been hiding on the other side of the battle. They had snuck round the side, hiding among the rocks, keeping their eyes on the battle. Voldemort had simply vanished now, and Harry realised he was waiting. Simple and effective. 

The snake was moving away from them, clearly knowing what Harry wanted with it, but most importantly he suspected Voldemort was leading him on a chase. Ducking behind some rocks, Harry peered over them, his eyes searching the area, looking for signs of any slithering movement.

Over a small hill that barely rose from the ground, that had been burnt to a crisp, Harry spied the shape of a Snake, moving further away, slinking from view. Gripping his wand he dashed out from his hiding place and ran forward, signalling for the others to follow him. Silently, but stealthy they ran forward. Just as they reached the snake, Neville tripped, yelling out loud. He tumbled to the earth apologising. "I'm sorry!"

Harry was running after the snake that was slithering as fast as it could away from him. Neville tried desperately to climb to his feet, but he realised he had succeeded in spraining his ankle. He had failed Harry. Regret hung in his heart like an iron fist.

Meanwhile Draco pursued Harry, not looking back at Neville, determined himself to have his revenge.

Harry panted as he scrabbled after the snake, gritting his teeth, he aimed his wand and shot out a stunning spell. With surprising speed his target slithered out of the way hissing back at him. "Damn!" he cursed.

Draco reached his side. "You can't catch a snake?"

"It knows when I do spells even silent ones. I'm now certain it is the last Horcrux. If Voldemort doesn't want it killed - he probably doesn't care, mind you - then he's willing it to run for it. He wants to wear me out so that I don't have enough energy or power to deal with him. I could've got the dratted snake if Neville hadn't tripped."

"Never take a Longbottom with you. They always destroy your chances." Draco replied, grinning cruelly.

"That's not nice. Neville is a fine person to be with; every once in a while he makes a little mistake that's all." Harry growled in support of Neville." Unlike you, I give him confidence. I don't put him down all the time. That's the type of person you are Malfoy. You will never change, not in that aspect. You may be different now, but people who are less fortunate then you, need people to strengthen them to show their true qualities. They can't do it if people like you continue to mock them of their faults. What does that make you in the eyes of others?."

"Not a nice person." Draco murmured. He had never heard such wisdom from Harry. He suddenly realised that his actions had been foolish and stupid. In fact deep in his heart he knew he resented all those he teased. They had a better life then he had; and he had attempted to make his own life look good by being boastful and getting people down.

What did that make him?

A horrible person indeed.

Sighing heavily he made a decision.

"I'll go back to him." Draco said.

"Good." Harry replied starting to walk in the direction the snake had gone. "I'm going after Nagini. Meet me behind the rocks. I'll be as quick as I can."

Draco nodded, gave Harry a quick smile and then ran off in the direction of Neville.

Harry jogged casting a spell to follow the dark presence the snake held. He found himself entering a narrow passage of rock formation, ahead he saw the snake waiting for him, as if it knew it's doom was at hand.

"The perfect place for a trap." Harry muttered, glancing around carefully, his eyes sliding up and down the rock formation before they returned to Nagini. The snakes scales were pure green, sickly with spots of yellow, and yet its eyes shone with an evil that Harry had not yet seen in an animal.

Stepping forward, Harry readied himself, raising his wand in a defensive mode, waiting for the attack. With a few more steps he was within range and the snake made it's move, spitting poison at him. Barely having time to react Harry had to roll, leap up, jump and then shout a stunning spell. It seemed the serpent was immune to stunning spells.

What could you do against a snake that was part Voldemort?

He swallowed, options running through his head.

_What I wouldn't do for a gun right about now, _thought Harry. Standing, waiting for the next move seemed to take forever. Finally the Horcrux snake sailed towards him, mouth wide open, ready to sink its deadly fangs upon his skin. At the last moment, Harry ducked, rolling, the snake sailing past him, landing with a thud on the ground. Climbing to his feet in one swift motion, trained his wand on the snake, he leapt with his strength, landing his feet on top of the snake's body, stamping to it to the ground with force.

In that split second he remembered the Duelling Club during second year when Snape had vanished the snake that Draco had thrown at him. Not remembering the spell, but recalling it so clearly, he sent all his strength into his spell and with a burst of white light the snake exploded beneath him. Surprised, he felt an evil lift from the valley but a faintness remained. Charred flesh stuck to his trainers.

Had he destroyed the Horcrux?

The darkness that he had felt on entering the valley had faded. But had he succeeded in this final victory in his hunt? Was he free to challenge Voldemort and end it forever?

His answer came to him then. He knew.

For standing behind him, at the back of the valley stood a laughing Voldemort.

"Go on Harry! Run! I give you this chance to defend yourself! Run like the coward you are!"

But he did not run.

Swivelling he stood his ground. "Let us finish this." He growled, green eyes glowing in anticipation. "End it now." Determination filled him, and he raised his wand in a defence position, ready for the final battle that was sure to test his strength.

But he had one advantage Voldemort was not aware of.

He had his father.

And they had a bond.

One that linked them together.

Reaching out his mind, but keeping his eyes focused on his enemy, he touched James' mind, calling him, sending an image of his location. Confirmation came to him. All he needed to do was survive until his father got here.

* * *

Images swarmed his mind as he ran, chased by the horde of Death Eaters determined to kill them. He got a glimpse of jagged rocks, rising high in the air, charred flesh scattering his sons feet, and Voldemort standing barely away, red eyes staring menacingly at the young man in front of him. Three words echoed in his mind. 

_It is time. _

Gripping his wand, James shouted to Sirius, who was dodging spells, leaping rocks and genuinely running for his life. "Padfoot! Harry needs me! I have to go to him!"

"Then go!" Remus responded before Sirius could get a chance to reply.

James nodded, jumped to the right as he ran past a large boulder, changing into his animagus form as he did so. Several Death Eaters peeled over, following him, but James trotted quickly round a bend, up higher into the cliff formation. Returning to his human form he lunged round the rock, shouted 'Stupefy' at his enemies and then run back out into the open, towards the rock formation Harry had sent images to him of.

Behind him Sirius and Remus continued to draw off the pursuing Death Eaters.

* * *

"I thought you said Harry would be back soon?" Neville asked. 

Draco Malfoy had returned to see him, apologising for his cruelness, and though Neville could scarcely believe he meant it, he had decided to give Malfoy a chance. Not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Malfoy had done what he had thought impossible. He had apologised to him, something he had never done to him before.

"I did." Returned Draco. "That's what Harry said. Wait behind the rocks till he comes back." Leaning down, Malfoy conjured bandages, tightening them round his companions ankle, tight enough that it would allow Neville to run. Helping him to his feet, Draco looked at his feet, unsure what to do.

Neville peered into the distance, where Harry had disappeared to. Suddenly they saw a flash of light. Both leapt forward, wands raised. "I think it might be a good idea if we ignored Harry's commands."

"Agree."

Together, with Neville just a little way in front, they run towards the light that had now faded. Suddenly a voice rang out behind them. Slowing to a jog, they let James Potter catch up to them.

"You saw the light?" James asked.

They nodded.

"Stay away from there. Harry needs me. I don't want to put you in harms way. Voldemort's there."

Draco's eyes blazed. "I have to be there. He's hurt me!"

"He's hurt me too. But if you're there you may prevent Harry from finishing it. Please stay away, it's the only way to ensure success."

"You expect us to sit here and wait?" Draco accused.

"No. I expect you to obey my orders and go and find Sirius and Remus. They're handling a few Death Eaters. Deal with them before coming after me. Distraction is not necessary in this battle." Pleaded James.

Neville turned round, jogged back the way he had come, obeying James, however Draco continued to stare until he sighed, frustrated with his only option, yet he swivelled on his feet and followed Neville, leaving James to go off in aid of his son.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle was the first to react, casting the Killing Curse in Harry's direction, but he had already predicted it, and flung himself to the side, rolling, climbing to his feet and letting off a stunning spell. Harry had realised that he did not have enough power to cast the killing curse on Voldemort himself, but he and his father had planned every bit of this battle, and hoped that it would work. 

Staying alive until his father got there would be a big problem.

Ducking again, he shot off a Conjunctivitis Curse, yet Voldemort stepped to the side, his mouth slitting into a grin, his red eyes burning with an untameable fury. "You cannot win Potter. Let it all end."

"I won't give up that easily!" retorted Harry, stepping back into position to face his enemy. Raising his wand again to point ahead, he cast 'Crucio', dived to the left as a killing curse streaked his way. It missed him by inches. "Shit. Must be more careful."

The green light hit the side of the rock face, causing cracks to appear in the wall. _If we carry on like this, the valley will crumble around us. _

He ducked again and in his haste cast a weak Killing Curse, that missed Voldemort by miles. Taking the advantage, Harry turned and ran, bolting out of the valley and into a wider space of land. Voldemort walked slowly towards him. Risking a glance over his shoulder Harry could see James rushing towards him. If he ran down the slight slope his father would get there quicker, but he had no time to make a decision as Voldemort sent the Killing Curse at him.

_Bugger! _

He could only do one thing in the limited amount of time he had. He leaned back, letting himself fall to the earth, and the curse shot over him. _That was too close. _Pointing his wand forward, Harry shouted: "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort just laughed, letting the spell hit him. His wand inched to the tips of his fingers but Harry's feeble attempt failed to bring the wand to him. Once again his enemy cast the killing curse, followed by the Crucio. This hit Harry, and he flew backwards onto the ground, writhing in agony. His scream echoed around, and he barely registered it being removed as someone stood in front of him.

Gingerly he opened his eyes to focus upon his father who stood squaring up to Voldemort.

"My, my….do you really need your father to die again for you?"

"It's his choice if he does." Muttered Harry.

All part of the plan.

* * *

They hadn't counted upon the fact that the Death Eaters were smart. Running up a path, and down a slope, five of the Death Eaters managed to overtake the fugitives, circling them. Their allies drew up behind Sirius and Remus, their hoods concealing their faces, yet Remus was certain they were all grinning behind the hoods, revealing in the fact that they could add grief to Harry. 

But he wouldn't give them that satisfaction. Raising his wand he prepared to fight.

The great gates of Hogwarts castle loomed up behind her. When Ginny Weasley had been brought back to her, Narcissa had alerted Madam Pomfrey who had quickly arrived, inspected Ginny, woken her up and demanded to take her inside. What neither woman had encountered on, was the fiery temper that the youngest Weasley had.

After a shouting match between the nurse and Ginny, Narcissa had intervened, carefully telling the youngster that it would be best if she did not return, instead, Narcissa had promised to go instead. She watched as Ginny was led up to the Castle, till she was a small figure in the distance, before raising her wand, twirling, focusing her mind and apparating.

Her jump took her to a large plain, a pathway led upwards into the cliffs. Standing perfectly still, she listened. Within moments she had distinguished the sounds of running feet and shouts. The thought of her son spurred her into action. She ran, up the pathway, further up into the cliffs, twisting and turning, choosing paths wherever she felt the most sound was coming from.

Turning to the left, she came to a flat space of area. To the left she could see a ravine, two or maybe three people fought, spells looming over the place. To the right, a little in the distance she spotted two men encircled by a legion on Death Eaters. Running up, she sent several killing curses, felling two enemies, but the others falling to the earth, protecting themselves. One sent a stunning spell at her, she ducked, but came up to slow. Something hit her, and she stumbled, falling onto her back, her head hitting the floor, hard.

Darkness overcame her.

* * *

"Cissa!" Sirius yelled. 

"The traitor got what she deserved!" a Death Eater replied, "Just like Severus Snape!"

Remus' eyes widened. "Snape's dead?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord took it upon himself to rid Severus of his life, especially after he allowed Potter and young Draco to escape him. No one fails the Dark Lord and lives."

Fury overcame Sirius. "If you've killed Cissa, I'll….I'll…" he couldn't get the words out.

The Death Eaters closed in around them once more. The same enemy spoke, his eyes dripping with glee. "The spell we used on the traitor kills them slowly. No one has ever survived."

"Someone has." Interjected Remus. "Sirius used the same spell on James. He's still alive. We saved him. We can save Narcissa." His eyes flashed, and then both men leapt forward pushing their way out of the circle and once more running. Even as they headed towards the ravine, Draco and Neville came running up, panting.

Even as their enemies caught up to them, a flash of light seemed to cloud their eyes, startling and blinding them. It faded leaving the sound of their breathing penetrating the air. Ahead, the ravine was quiet, and a lone figure carried a body in its arms, stumbling towards them.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yeah, I'm evil. I will be updating in four days time. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! **

**Next chapter: **The Strength of the Bond - _Deaths, killing curses, running, Draco crying, what more could you want? _

**Please review!**

**Bye!**

**MissBlackPotter**


	21. The Strength of the Bond

**Well I decided to update a day earlier, since so many people want me to. This chapter is dedicated to Lady Taliesin for proof-reading this for me. Thank you!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The Strength of the Bond**

Standing before Voldemort, James held his own, battling aside the curses the Dark Lord threw at him. Harry remained at his feet, curled up on the ground, his hands clutched around his wand, waiting patiently for the right moment to strike. Having planned their attack, both knew that this battle was crucial. As long as Voldemort did not suspect anything, then that would allow them to defeat him. The danger of him already knowing was already there, and they hoped it would work.

Voldemort tossed curse after curse; James ducking or repelling them as he went, defending Harry as best he could. His son needed to gather his strength. In order to cast the killing curse he needed it. James knew he was adept enough to cast it, he had enough power, but Harry needed his strength to accomplish his task.

Gritting his teeth, James stepped forwards, brandishing his wand as a grin spreading across his face. "Come on!" he goaded. "Hit me!"

He side-stepped as a babbling curse overshot him, barely missing Harry.

"Do you really believe you can defeat me?" gloated Voldemort.

"No." he answered calmly. "But I may as well try." Grinning, he side-stepped another curse, ducked, shot out the stunning spell, ducked again, and was hit by the imperious curse. His mind thought 'Oh' as he heard Voldemort order him to kill Harry.

He tried to fight the presence off, but he had never been that good at doing it. Lily had been the mistress at it, and Dumbledore the master. He felt his body moving as he turned towards Harry, who was climbing to his feet, determination in his eyes. Within his stupor James realised this is what Harry wanted him to do. He wanted him to try to kill him. His mind seemed to cloud over, obscuring his thoughts.

Raising his wand, his mouth moved casting the Killing Curse.

Green light sped towards Harry, and all his son did was stand there, a mocking grin on his face.

* * *

He had expected this. Had planned for this eventuality. As his father moved to kill him, he rested his gaze on Voldemort, but then he swivelled his attention back to his father. His hands hung at his sides, and he waited. 

James cast the killing curse, and as the green light sped towards him, Harry brought up his own wand in a flash, casting his own. The two curses connected forming a rigid green line of death. Screams echoed around, wailings of those killed by them.

Voldemort stared at the pair, raising his wand he prepared to strike down James. He screamed in triumphantly. "Let's see you defeat me when your father is dead!"

Still under the influence of the Imperious, James could not move out of the way of the killing curse and as it sped towards him, he connected his mind to Harry and said, "Do whatever you can to kill him Harry, I know you can do this. Focus. I love you. Remember that." but Harry sent a quick thought instructing him to not break their bond connection. James struggled to maintain the link, even as his arms shook from the pressure of his wand; the green light never faltering.

The Avada Kedavra hit him, and yet, he remained standing, aware that Voldemort was staring surprised at them. Then he yelled: "Break the connection, James Potter and kill your son!"

James felt himself trying to obey, but Harry entwined his consciousness with his father's forcing the Imperious to scatter and break, releasing it's hold on James. Now that he had his freedom, James forged a stronger connection with his mind, securing the holes and cracks that had begun to break in the line. Then, his wand started to shake, heating up, nearly burning his fingers before a bang erupted. The unmistakeable light of green shot out, travelling down the connection towards Harry, who stood defiantly, waiting for the right moment.

Just as the green light was about to touch his son's wand, Harry shouted out: "Break the connection!"

Twisting away, James pulled his wand up high into the sky. He quickly ducked as the killing curse his son had originally cast still sped towards him, while the one he had cast, and Voldemort's (that had mysteriously gone through James and towards Harry) continued to him. "Harry! Look out!"

Yet, Harry did not falter.

The two curses connected with the edge of his wand and with all his strength, Harry screamed, 'REPELLIO!' again, pointing his wand at Voldemort, which sent the curse back towards his enemy.

Voldemort was unable to move, stunned by what he had witness. It was too late before he registered any thought to move. The two curses hit him with such force that he flew back, smashing him into the earth as his body went limp and his heart ceased to beat the words of life.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead.

* * *

The power radiating from Harry's wand faded, a white light having cascading across the landscape, blinding even Harry. He glanced at his father, a grin spread over his face, but his legs buckled beneath him, and he fell to the floor. 

As Harry collapsed, James rushed towards his son. He noticed blood running from his mouth. "No," Tears welled in his eyes, as he cast one last look at the smouldering form of Voldemort, before lifting Harry into his arms and turning away, walking towards a group of people running towards them.

He couldn't lose Harry, not now.

* * *

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled, his face brightening as he saw his friend was unhurt, but his grin slipped from his face as he noticed Harry being carried, completely out cold, almost looking like he was dead. "No!" 

James glanced up, his cheeks tear-stained. His gaze fixed on the Death Eaters, and the flames evident in his eyes, stopped them in their tracks. "Your master is dead. Leave, or my wrath will be terrible."

His eyes flared with danger and anger. "Go."

Exchanging glances, the Death Eaters considered his words, before Apparating away. They had chosen life over a possible death.

"Is he really dead?" Remus asked, gently leaning down and looking at Harry. "He's still alive, but I think he is fading. Dumbledore can save him."

"Then that's where I'll be."

Sirius moved to take hold of James' arm, but Remus stopped him. "I'll go. I know a bit about healing. You bring back Narcissa, if she lives."

He nodded. "Neville, Draco, with me," and he marched off, back towards the body of his cousin, while Remus double-apparated with James and Harry.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Sirius hung his head, gently closing the eyes of his cousin. They had been unable to save Narcissa, she was already gone by the time they had got back to her. The curse had worked quickly within her mind; the shock of everything in the past few weeks had been too much of a shock for her to cope with. The curse had been the final straw. 

Kneeling beside his mother, Draco Malfoy sobbed. He had never felt so lonely in his entire life. Brought up to hate muggle-borns and half-bloods, he had never expected his life to take this drastic turn. Instead of hatred towards Muggles, he now loved them. They had done nothing wrong to him, but the Pure-blood fanatics had destroyed his world. He had no one left.

Raising his head he stared into the sky, anger in his heart. Silently he vowed to work towards a better world, one where everyone could live alike. Scrambling to his feet, he walked slowly away.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! If you don't understand this, answers come in the next chapter, however there have been clues throughout the chapters that have hinted at the Bond between Harry and James. **

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Next chapter: Many Goodbyes - **Tearful farewells for many….

**Bye for now!**

**MissBlackPotter**


	22. Many Goodbyes

**I've been trying to update for ages but the document manager wouldn't load the document. I'm so sorry, but here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Many Goodbyes**

It had been a long twenty-four hours but the combined efforts of James, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had eventually succeeded in saving Harry. However all of them knew that Harry would not fully recover; he would continue to suffer and only love and support would help him through it.

James had refused to allow anyone in to see Harry, until he had been told what had exactly happened to him, and even then, James did not understand it himself. It was a curious thing, magic, and new things were discovered everyday, but this one so far was the most significant of all. It had the power to change the survival of the magical world, beyond anything, and make them invincible to death. Nothing like this had ever been achieved before, and James found himself wishing that Lily was still alive so that she could see what her remarkable achievement in bonding James and Harry together was doing for the world.

Everything was going to change.

It was on the fifth day after Voldemort's death that Harry woke. Many reporters had tried to get into Hogwarts to interview the famous hero, but both James and Dumbledore had strictly refused to allow anyone in, if they had a purpose to twist the words. James had the intention of writing the article himself, at the most allowing himself to be questioned as long as the papers didn't twist his words. He wished for Lily to be recognised; after all she deserved that respect.

"Hey, glad you're awake." Quietly James said, leaning down to peer into his son's glazed eyes. "You're safe."

Harry tried to move his lips; they were too parched. Gently his father raised a glass to his lips and slowly tipped the water down his throat.

Finally Harry spoke. "Is he dead?"

James nodded. "There's still much you need to know, but once you are ready, Dumbledore will explain what occurred that day. And, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised what the effects are."

"What?" his curiosity was roused.

"Your scar has gone."

"Really?"

James conjured a mirror and showed Harry his forehead. There was a slight mark left, but that was fading. Harry raised shaky fingers and rubbed the area, delighting in the fact that he no longer had an abnormality that marked him as different. "I look older."

Indeed, Harry had aged. His hair had grey streaks within it, and his face was slightly lined, but he still held the youthful face of a young twenty-year old.

"That is another effect. I can't explain it fully, but you are marked through wearisome and tiresome deeds, but at least now you can find peace in your heart."

A gentle smile flitted across Harry's face, but it was one of sadness, and that tore James' heart. "I'll leave you now. Rest and regain your strength. I'm sure the others will come and visit you at some point, for now, just sleep. It'll do you some good."

Nodding, Harry leaned back into the pillow, shifting his position and fell asleep.

* * *

Within a few days Harry was able to leave the hospital wing. He had agreed with his father that he needed to understand everything before seeing anyone else. It had been hard for his father prevent the others from gaining access to him, and he had even gone as far as to take his invisibility cloak from the Gryffindor Dormitories. 

His legs felt weak, but strength gradually returned as he stepped forward. James helped him along towards Dumbledore's office. It was after hours so the dangers of being caught were rare. The candles burned low in the halls, and a faint musky smell reached him. Reaching the headmaster's office, Harry numbly climbed the stairs, knocked weakly upon the door and waited.

It swung open. Edging his way inside Harry sat down in the chair that awaited him, James standing behind him. Dumbledore sat with his hands clasped on the desk, his eyes staring at him, as if he was reading his mind.

"First, I should congratulate you. Living up to the Prophecy, a terrible burden, yet you survived. I am proud of you my boy!"

"Thank you sir." He mumbled.

"Now, I wish to explain to you what happened, it is my understanding that you know of Lily's spell she placed on you and James?"

"No…" Harry seemed lost. "I don't."

"Ah, that complicates matters. Perhaps, James, you could fill Harry in. I trust you to explain this more fully, before I go on." The Professor suggested.

James moved in front of Harry; he began the tale of the night he died, before ending at Lily's message he had received from the Veil. He realised Harry had some idea of what his mother had done; knew there was a bond between them, but did not know the full consequences of it.

When he had finished, Harry leaned back in his chair, thinking hard. Finally he spoke, his voice soft. "So, Voldemort could only kill you, but if I died, then anyone could?" James nodded, confirming Harry's question. "Okay, I think I understand. I'm beginning to see how I saved you."

James held up his hands. "I barely understand it myself."

"I shall explain this to you, to ease your questions," Dumbledore began. "Both of you are connected by a magical bond that has entwined you together. A rarity in the Wizarding World. I told Harry secretly before he left that he should remain connected to you, if ever the killing curse is hurled at any of you. Because your minds are linked, part of your soul has merged with the other, allowing one to draw the power of the killing curse to them, saving the other. Harry did just this. He made you invisible to the curse. The curse came through you towards Harry. When he broke the connection Harry did not leave you. He kept his connection strong…"

He was cut off by James. "But surely I would've realised Harry was still connected to me?"

The headmaster shook his head. "He had withdrawn, but clung to you semi-consciously."

Dumbledore continued: "What I did not foresee was that Harry used this to his advantage. While he was connected to you, he could not be killed by any of the killing curses as he was merged with you, however that doesn't mean nothing will occur to you. Harry, you have suffered from the killing curse. It did hit you. You only sent back one curse, but it had the power of two. The other went into you, that is what made you fall unconscious. It also has a long-term effect, something that will change your life forever."

Harry felt unease growing within him. A wand was held out to him. He took it, holding it in his fingers. It was his own, but it felt strange in his hands. He frowned, confused.

"Try it." Urged his father.

Curiosity within him compelled Harry to attempt the Patronus, but barely more then a whiff of vapour appeared. He tried again, but still the same result. Standing up, he attempted again, before giving up. "I've lost my magical ability, haven't I?"

Solemnly, the headmaster nodded. "The killing curse destroyed your magical affinity, there is little of it left."

"At least it didn't take my life as it intended." Harry replied. Discovering that he barely had any magic did not bother him. He was still alive, and that was what mattered.

"However," Dumbledore continued, "you can regain your powers. They will be weak, and not as powerful as before, and I am afraid to say that you won't be liable for the Aurors. Your wand no longer is bonded to you, because you don't have the power to wield it. A lesser wand will suit you. You will need to be re-educated, though I am certain I can find someone who is willing to teach you, if you wish."

"I know what I'm going to do," stated Harry. "My life has been a road of twisty turns. I'm tired of fighting; I'm tired of being a Wizard. All I want is peace. If I could, I'd return to live as a Muggle, and never set foot in the magical world again. No matter how much I love this world, it has taken too many things from me, to entice me to remain behind. I am sorry, but no more, I have to leave before everything overwhelms me. I don't want to risk losing anything else."

James swallowed. He had expected this, but he had never thought his son would say it so blandly. "What about me? Your friends?"

"I'm sorry, I can't stay. I need a life. Maybe one day I will return. I'm sorry." Standing up, Harry shook hands with Dumbledore; turned and hugged his father before gathering up his old wand and disappearing through the door. That was the last time James Potter saw his son for years.

* * *

He could not bear to say farewell to Sirius and Remus; instead he hastily wrote them a joint letter, telling them he was sorry for leaving. He hated the fact that he was doing this, but it was the only plausible way for him to escape without any one stopping him. 

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, as he attached the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Hedwig, don't come back to me, don't find me. Please, stay with Sirius."

The owl's eyes glazed with sudden pain, as if it realised what Harry was implying. Hedwig pecked his finger, then flew off.

His next stop was his farewell to Hermione and Ron. He found them in the Gryffindor Common Room. There was only a few people present, but most were out enjoying the summer sunshine, in response to the cancel of examinations due to Voldemort's death. Only the NEWT exams had to go forth. People stared at him as he, Hermione and Ron left the Common Room. Harry hoisted the Invisibility Cloak around him. He no longer wanted to use it, but it was necessary now that people were beginning to guess what had transpired. He led them to an unused class room on the fourth floor, that held a few books, and rusty chairs.

Harry sat on top of the table staring at his friends. He stammered, unsure how he could break the news to them. "I'm leaving the Wizarding World." He decided it would be best if he just said it, that way the hardest part was over and he was not left dawdling over the subject.

Shock ran over their faces, and Harry spoke before they could find words to express themselves. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay in this world. One of these days, I will come back, maybe, but I need to be alone for awhile, in a world that I once belonged to." He stepped up to each of them, laying his hands on their shoulders before pulling them both into a hug.

"You've been the best friends I could ever wish for; I could ever have. I do not know if this is the last time I will see you, but don't dwindle on the prospect of what could've been. I will be happy. I promise. But not here."

Without allowing them to speak, Harry turned and walked from the room. He hated goodbyes. If they started to speak he might change his mind; he needed to be strong. He stopped at the third floor, and made his way towards the statue that hid the entrance to Honeydukes Cellar. He dare not risk going through the entrance of the school. He had to disappear from view. Hoisting his cloak around him, he crawled into the passage.

From behind he saw two people running up, and he turned, and though they could not see him, Ron and Hermione were smiling.

"Goodbye Harry." Ron whispered.

"Find your peace, and good luck." Tears dripped down Hermione's face, and without saying a word, Harry walked into the passageway, closing it behind him. He leaned back against the stone, breathing steadily, waiting. Using his wand for the last time, he carefully constructed a barrier that would only break if he ever returned to this place. He leaned down and picked up a travelling pack he had with him. Laying his cloak and his wand on the floor, along with the Marauders Map, Harry began to walk further into the passage, leaving behind his most treasured possessions of his past.

Tears fell, splattering the earth, as he fled.

* * *

Up in the girls dormitory, Ginny Weasley, sat crying, her hands clutching a letter that had been just delivered. Her lips quivered, and part of her mind refused to believe what it said, yet in her heart she knew it to be truth. 

The letter dropped to the floor, as it slipped from her fingers.

* * *

Slipping out of Hogsmeade, Harry glanced back at the world he was leaving behind. As he turned his back on the magical village, Harry breathed a sigh of relief; he felt free at last. The Muggle world waited his return. 

**TBC**

**I hope you liked this! Please review and let me know! **

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. They really made my day. **

**Epilogue will be posted in a few days time. **

**Thanks for all the support!**

**MissBlackPotter**


	23. Epilogue What Should Be, Will Be

**Here it is: the FINAL chapter of The Bond! Information about a sequel is below the chapter in my authors notes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Bond**

**Epilogue: What Should Be, Will Be**

Harry Potter had suffered much in his young life, and though things had changed, he still felt the need to live alone, secluded from the world he had come to love. Leaving the Wizarding World had been the hardest thing he had ever done; leaving his father and godfather, his friends….all alone. It weighed him down constantly, but Harry found the strength to carry on, coming to enjoy his time in the Muggle World.

Within a few months Harry had found a nice flat to settle in and a job. He worked in an office for a small company in London, and there he met a young girl called Charlotte. Her hair was of golden, her eyes a sparkling blue.

In an attempt to forget Ginny he had asked her out, and soon the two had become the company's couple, a favourite to the be the Christmas King and Queen when the time came.

Their relationship progressed until the point when Harry asked Charlotte to move in with him. Quite surprisingly she said yes, as Harry had learned that Charlotte was a cautious person. She had never had a boyfriend before meeting Harry and the fact that she trusted him explicably amazed him. It also showed her love for him.

Though he missed Ginny, Charlotte, he felt could be his equal in the Muggle world, though the gaping hole in his heart would never be filled, unless, by some miracle, he and Ginny came together.

Nearly four years past, and Harry hadn't the courage to ask her to marry him. Partly, he supposed, it was because of Ginny. He was still waiting, but she had left Hogwarts years ago. If she truly loved him, wouldn't she have come for him?

But then, he had never told anyone where he lived, though he had a sneaking suspicion his father knew. Once of twice he had seen someone disappear, so either they had an invisibility cloak or apparated he didn't know.

It was a feeling he had.

* * *

Ginny had left Hogwarts two years after Harry had left. Since Harry had refused to stay on into his seventh year, Ginny had spent a year alone. Ron and Hermione had left a year later, and shortly thereafter had gotten engaged and married. Ginny had become an aunt soon after to their first child, Suzanne Weasley. 

When she had left Hogwarts, she had debated about finding Harry but found herself instead entering the Aurors. Voldemort's demise hadn't stopped the Death Eaters. They had still carried on, but since she had graduated from the academy, she had helped bring in most of them. Now only a few remained, content to sit at home and wait until the time was right to rise again.

It was the year 2002 when Ginny finally decided to track down Harry. She spoke to James who was working at Hogwarts as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher with Sirius at his side. They were both proving to be a hit, though the teachers did despair of the fact that Dumbledore had hired them.

Ginny managed to convince James to tell her where Harry was living and so made her way to London to the flat where he lived. Nervous and excited she didn't know how to react when a young woman opened the door, holding a baby in her arms. From her vantage point, Ginny could see a tuft of black hair sticking up.

"Yes?"

"I'm Ginny. Does Harry Potter live here?"

The woman nodded. "He does. Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny nodded.

"Harry told me about you. Only mentioned you once; I don't think he expected you to turn up." The woman said. "I'm Charlotte and this little girl here is Danielle."

Ginny nodded politely. "Your child?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes. Danielle is Harry's as well."

A rock hit Ginny's stomach as the truth sunk in.

Harry?

A father?

_Then I should leave. _

Yet her heart would not let her.

Ginny swallowed, stepping into the flat, looking round. There were pictures on the walls of Harry and Charlotte, smiling and happy. She caught a glance of Charlotte's finger as she directed her to a seat in the lounge.

They were not married or even engaged.

_How odd? A child, and not engaged? _

Charlotte laid the child in a cot that was situated by the window. She then left the room, and when she returned Harry was with her.

Ginny tried to smile.

Harry came to her, pulling her into an affectionate hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too." She replied.

Harry seated himself across from Ginny and asked her what she wanted.

She bit her lip as she tried to come up with an excuse. "I just wanted to see you."

Harry nodded. "What have you been up to?"

"I've joined the Auro…" she trailed off as she saw Harry's look, meaning that he hadn't told Charlotte about his past. "Police Force." She corrected herself.

"Oh, where are you stationed?"

"London." Ginny replied.

"Where in London?"

"All over." Ginny replied. _What can I say? _

Fortunately Harry saved her from further embarrassment. "How is everyone?"

Ginny shrugged. "Fine. James and Sirius are teaching; Ron is working in the Government and Hermione is working with people."

By that Harry knew Muggles and Wizards.

"Ron and Hermione have married as well. One child they named Suzanne." She added.

"I should've figured." Harry grinned. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the time. "Sorry, I was in the middle of getting ready for work, so I'm going to leave. You can stay for tea if you wish?"

"I'll think about it."

Harry stood up, shook Ginny's hand, gathered his folders together and left the flat, leaving Charlotte and Ginny behind.

* * *

"You still love him, don't you?" Charlotte spoke. 

"What?" Ginny looked astounded. "No…I don't…"

"You do. I see it in your eyes. I saw his love for you in his." Charlotte sat down in Harry's vacated seat, and stared at Ginny before speaking again. "I don't know what drove you two apart but something has wounded Harry beyond repair. He's never told me about his past. I know you have something to do with it."

"I can't tell you, not if Harry doesn't want to say." Ginny bit her lip. "I know it's hard, but believe me, Harry is a caring, young man. You're lucky to have met him."

Charlotte smiled sadly. "You know, Danielle isn't Harry's child. She's not mine either."

"You adopted?"

Charlotte nodded. "I can never have children. Harry pays for Danielle's stuff. We adopted her the moment she was born. I will never forget his face when he saw her. She may have black hair but her biological parents did. We love this little girl, but I see there is more love between you two then there ever can be for me or him. I always knew you would come, it was inevitable, and no matter how much I love Harry, I know it will never be. I can't keep him here while you are the one he loves. I would let him go so that he could truly be happy."

Ginny sat stunned through this speech. "I would never dream of taking Harry from you."

"I know. For years he has dreamt of you. I hear him in the night saying your name. You are special to him, I do not want to take that from you." Charlotte looked sad, and Ginny moved over to her, hugging her.

"I can't take him from you." She shook her head. "I'm going to leave. I can't put pressure on Harry to choose between us."

She walked down the hall and opened the front door. Charlotte had followed her. Ginny looked over her shoulder, smiled lightly and said: "Harry cannot return to our world. The pain he bears will not let him."

And then she parted leaving Charlotte behind, gazing at the striking young girl that had got her mind whirling with questions.

* * *

Harry returned sometime later. He found Charlotte sitting alone in the lounge, looking forlorn. "What?" the grin that was on his face fell. "What's wrong?" He sat down, pleading with her to explain. 

"You still love her." She said simply.

"What?" Harry sat back, stunned.

"I know you do. Don't try and deny it."

He put his hands to his face. There was only one way he could get out of this. Tell the truth.

"Charlotte…." He fumbled for words, "I love you too…but Ginny will always be in my heart. No matter where I am. I wish I could make things easier but I can't."

"Why don't you start from the beginning? Tell me everything about yourself. I need to know, please."

Sighing Harry walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a chest. Within it was a family album of his parents as well as photos taken later on. He pulled his chair round to Charlotte's and carefully explained everything about his past; how his parents had been murdered and how his father had returned. How he had fought Voldemort and won….everything that he had kept hidden all these years poured forth.

And for the first time, Harry felt the weight in his heart lift. He was no longer keeping a secret to the woman he loved.

When he had finished, Charlotte sat back in her chair, clearly thinking, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Slowly, after five minutes she turned to look at Harry.

"You don't belong here. I always knew there was something different about you. I've always been a believer in magic but I never thought I would meet someone so special to another world that I would even consider doing this. Harry, I want you to be happy….I want you to leave and go with your love. You've given me the best time of my life. I have Danielle, but I will always remember you."

"I can't." Harry shook his head, clearly denying it. "I can't go. I can't return to a world that I left. It's too much."

"And yet you suffer in this world. You are not the person you are meant to be. You can never be that if you don't return." Charlotte swallowed. "I love you, Harry, more then anything in the world, but I've always realised where your heart truly lies. I always said to myself if the opportunity came, I would let you go, no matter how much it hurts me to do so."

Harry remained silent, stunned by Charlotte's decision. "I can't forget you, and I won't." he said fiercely. "I'm not cutting you out of my life."

"You don't need me." Charlotte whispered. "You never did."

"That's harsh." Harry said quietly. He stood up. "But I'm not going to walk away from you. You are part of my family. I will continue to support you. After all, without you I could not have found myself as well as I have done."

Charlotte smiled.

Bending down, Harry kissed Charlotte on the forehead. "I'll contact you soon. I promise."

Taking his leave Harry left the home he had made for himself.

* * *

Sitting in his office, James was grudgingly marking homework, while Sirius was preparing their next lesson in his own office. The two had combined duties, swapping each job so it was fair. His head was bent reading through the scruffy handwriting of a twelve year old Slytherin girl (who had got most of her facts wrong) and in the end marked the paper as a failure. James brushed his hands through his hair, sighing in frustration. 

As he looked up he saw his office door close. His eyes widening he picked up his wand. "Who's there? I know someone's here!"

In front of him Harry appeared, having pulled off his invisibility cloak that he stashed beyond the Third Floor corridor all those years ago. "Hi."

"Harry!" James rushed forward pulling his son into a tight hug. "My boy, I never thought I'd see you again. I'm so glad you're safe."

Harry smiled, leaning against his father. It had been a long time.

"Why are you here?"

"Ginny came to me. Charlotte, the girl I live with, told me that I can't stay not while I love Ginny. She gave me permission to leave, to go. I feel bad. I've returned for the simple reason that I love Ginny. I've suffered all these years trying to forget her, but I can't. No matter how much I care for Charlotte, Ginny's memory will always be with me."

"She still loves you,"

"I know. That's why I'm here. For me to accept Ginny, I've got to accept magic. I may be hurt from everything but I can heal. This is my world; this is where I belong. No where else."

Harry hugged his father again. "I've missed you." He whispered.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny stared at Harry, hardly daring to believe it was really him. "What? Why?" 

"I'm here for a simple reason." Harry smiled lightly as he took in Ginny's thin form. Stepping right up to her, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they parted, Ginny could only stare at him, and then she pulled him back, kissing him again.

He ran his fingers through her hair. Gently he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Ginny, I always have done. Nothing an ever change that."

"What about Charlotte?"

"She let me go. Told me to."

Ginny hugged Harry again.

"I know this seems soon, but…" Harry reached into his pocket and drew out a ring he had brought a few months ago, but he had never proposed to Charlotte. "Ginny, I love you so much. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Without hesitation Ginny shouted 'yes', her face beaming with pleasure. Once again Harry kissed her long and passionately.

So it came to pass that Harry Potter found peace in the one place he had thought impossible: the Wizarding World.

* * *

Though he wasn't adept at magic as he had been before, Harry did take the option to learn again and he found that he still held extraordinary power, which Dumbledore found surprising, and that allowed Harry to just enter the Auror Academy. 

James had held a party celebrating Harry's return in which Sirius, the Weasley's, Remus, (even Draco had turned up) had attended. The party was a huge hit allowing Harry to regain a feel of the Wizarding World.

By the end of the year Harry and Ginny were married. Charlotte had moved to a small house which Harry paid for, and he visited Danielle regularly. He wanted to include his extended family in his real life.

After all, Charlotte would always be special to him.

No matter what.

* * *

**2 years after their marriage**

They sat on the lawn together, gazing up at the stars that littered the sky above. Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"I know. You say it at least a hundred times a day." She cheekily replied.

Harry couldn't resist hugging her. "I never thought that this world would be where I truly belong even after everything."

Ginny laid a hand on his cheek. "This is the society you were born into. You will always belong here, no matter what your heart tells you."

"Thanks."

"Besides you've got something to look forward to." Ginny pressed Harry's hand to her stomach. "Little Potter."

Harry grinned. "I know this is early, but I have two names, one for a boy and one for a girl."

"Go on." She encouraged.

"Well, if it's a boy I would name it Regulus, for the simple reason, if Regulus, Sirius' brother hadn't hidden that Horcrux, then we would have never have found it. It would be my way of saying thank-you."

Ginny nodded. "And a girl?"

"Lily, after my mother."

"I'm sure we can arrange something."

And together they turned their attention back to the sky, cuddling up, feeling content in each other arms. Nothing could ever tear them apart.

**THE END**

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

**Ihope Harry's reasons for choosing the names of his children as Regulus and Lily are okay (he needs to remember the two people who helped him most, right?).**

**Ok, this Epilogue was really hard to write and get done. I just couldn't get it started. It took me a long time to get it right, so I do apologise (if to you) this chapter is below my normal standard. But it is done. Any questions I will answer through the review system. **

**News on a sequel **

At this moment I am not planning on a sequel as such, as the story is wrapped up, and Harry and Ginny are now married and happy, however….

There is still much to tell about the lives of the characters after this. Sometime in the future, I don't know when, I will start posting a story entitled: **Potter Heirs **that will detail the marriage of Harry and Ginny as well as their struggle with parenthood. There will be no plot in it, just random fluff. It will not go together as a story but make up a series of one-shots that will come together in a way. As I write, a plot may come forth, but I highly doubt it. I will try and get the first chapter up by the end of July, but I haven't started planning it out yet, so I have no clue when I will post it.

I am also concentrating on another Harry Potter fic that I desperately want to write. This project is an AU (very AU) and I want to pre-write it before posting, as I know there is a danger I will not finish it, since it is such a huge project to take upon. If this is ever posted, it will be called: **The Chosen Ones**. Please do not get your hopes up for this story. Once I know I am fairly sure that I could complete it I will update information on bio. If all goes to plan it should be posted sometime next year (since I am fast writer and once I get going, I get tons done, it could be Christmas this year, but once again, I do not think so).

So there you go. The **Potter Heirs **and **The Chosen Ones **are my projects for now.

**Thank you so much for all the support so far, especially when I was unable to write The Bond for a portion of last year when I fell ill. For this, I will be dedicating _Potter Heirs _to all of you for your support and being patient with me. **

**Once again, all of you have been great. **

**Farewell for now, **

**MissBlackPotter**


End file.
